


Counting To Our Happiness

by rubysilk98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Okay there's actually a lot of fluff but also angst too, chanyeol that jelly boi, handicap junmyeon, please don't expect a lot of fluff, sehun pinning, slight suyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: In every story, there's a villain whose ending wasn't known or revealed at the end. Whatever happens to them, they were silenced for most parts. Did they redeemed themselves? Did they get to achieve their own happiness? In most story, they disappeared into the thin air with no story to continue.So this is a story about Kim Junmyeon, who played the villain before.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I am back with a seho story after such a looooooOOOOooooOOOoong time! Please enjoy this very short prologue!

1.4k words

* * *

 

 

His heart is beating nervously against his ribcage. Maybe God is great after all because if anyone hears his heartbeat, he'll probably be mistaken as someone with bad intentions. But he has none. Walking down with his head lay low, they say if you wear a normal cartoon shirt, you would appear less suspicious. Although his black cap begs to differ.

But Junmyeon doesn't really have a choice. Not when he's in the building that brings him so much memories. He was here when he was a child. He was here, shopping with his best friend when he was in his teens. And now achieving his mid 20s, his sweats run cold for the first time as he strides down the familiar mall.

It's almost like a death sentence for Junmyeon to be here. But that's okay because Junmyeon thinks a part of him is already dead inside when his life turned upside down. From being one of the closest acquaintance of the Wu family, into a commoner that is blacklisted from ever appearing in front of their face.

Did he mentioned that this building belongs to the Wu family?

Junmyeon knows how often the eldest of the Wu Trinity would always come by at this mall. Most probably because she owns the heavily extravagant high-end brand on the 3rd floor. The others of the Wu Trinity, it's what they called the three siblings of the Wu family, doesn't come by often which he hopes today is one of those days.

He really does hope it is.

Punching the digits on his phone, his hand is trembling while waiting for the other line to pick up.

“ _Hello_.”

“Luhan.” Junmyeon breathes out impatiently. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Junmyeon. Calm down.” Luhan, the most displeasing human being for what it's worth, hushes him on the phone.

“Don't tell me what to do. Now where is my stuff?”

The other line goes silent for a moment until Luhan speaks up again. “ _I'll have you know that Kris is not leaving my side right now. He'll flip if he knows you even called.”_

“Do you think I even want to ask for your help?! I just want my anklet back.” Junmyeon hisses, unintentionally catching some of the passer-by’s attention.

_“Damn it, Junmyeon. It's your fault for leaving it there. Hold on, I see you.”_

Lifting his cap slightly, he scans around for a familiar pink hair with a small built. It shouldn't be hard to spot him because who else have a baby pink hair. Only Luhan who is brave enough to go for it. He was always the braver one. Maybe that's why Kris would go greater lengths just for him.

But Junmyeon would too. For Kris.

The only difference is that Junmyeon is crazier than Luhan. And Junmyeon paid the price.

He is limping as he heads to Luhan who is standing anxiously by the escalator. It's been days and the image of Luhan is still enough to make his insides boil. But Luhan was his best choice. And Luhan was willing to risk in helping him getting his most loved possession back even if it meant going against his boyfriend. Knowing Kris for most of his life, he knows the taller's wrath isn't something to be taken lightly. Junmyeon's unhealed bruised lip is one of the proof.

He didn't know that their line is still connected until Luhan suddenly shouts in his ear. “ _No! Junmyeon! Turn around.”_

Junmyeon stops in his tracks. He's almost there. “What?”

“ _Shit. Junmyeon, run!”_

Before he could even chide anything back, the arm that is holding his phone is being tugged harshly. With such great force, he is being turned to face a woman whose face is filled with rage. Not just any rage. The rage with full of disgust, venom and all the unthinkable words that one could associate with _hell_. “Victoria.” He breathes out.

Today isn't his lucky day after all.

“Maybe that rotten brain of yours had forgotten that you're banished from any Wu territory.” She says, her long nails digging into his arm painfully.

As if Junmyeon could ever forget his place. However, this is the only place that Luhan can meet with him without Kris being suspicious. “Please, I just need to see Luhan.” Junmyeon glances back to Luhan who is now arguing with an equally fuming Kris.

Following his line of vision, Victoria’s anger multiplies as she hardens her fingers into Junmyeon's skin. “Haven't you done enough?! Look at them, they're fighting because of you again!” Junmyeon tries to writhes his hand away but Junmyeon isn't nearly as strong as Victoria. “It hurts.” He whimpers.

Snickering, Victoria pushes him down until Junmyeon is on his knees. His cap falls off from his head, revealing his bruised lip and his purple eye. “Not as painful as what my brother had to go through. Bold of you to show up here after all of the shits you've caused.”

Some of the people around them stop walking to stare at the scene. They wonder why the famous Victoria Wu is holding down such a disgusting-looking piece of crap. Junmyeon knows his worth. He doesn't have any pride left but still, he wants to escape. Being humiliated in front of a crowd isn't new but doesn't mean he wants to be in the situation again.

Finally, Junmyeon's hand is released from the iron grip and with what's left of his sanity, he stands up and makes a run from the scene. His eyes burning with self-loathe, being reminded of what a low weakling he is. Junmyeon can't even run straight when he is still limping, a result of Kris' rage.

Junmyeon knows he deserves this humiliation, this reduction, the lost of his pride but sometimes he wished he didn't. His pulse is increasing, his heart clenches at every single thought of his life crumbling down with him being reduced to nothing more than a trash in the eyes of what he used to call his family.

Just how fast his life changes.

He barely made it far until his legs give away and he falls straight onto the ground. _What a weak bitch,_ he grimly thought to himself. Junmyeon glares at his foot for betraying him as if it's going to magically help him up until someone appears before him. “Junmyeon.”

The weak male looks up and finds the youngest of the Wu Trinity crouching down in front of him. “Sehun...” Junmyeon whispers.

Those eyes. The only eyes that would show such mercy to him. The Wus have the same brown eyes and Junmyeon almost forgets what it feels like to be looked with those eyes without the insults emitting through them. Sehun, the once small Sehun who he used to play with, made him remember again. “You need help.” The taller tries to lift his arm.

“Leave him.” Victoria shouts with full authority. “He has no business with the Wu family.”

“But he's injured! At least—“

“Don't make me repeat.” The heels clacking means that Victoria is heading towards them. “I said this before and I will say them again. This scumbag will not be associated with any of us.”

 _Will the insults ever stop?_ Junmyeon's eyes fail to retain the tears from dropping. How does one constantly being stabbed with such poisonous words and still be fine?

“But he's—“

“He's not family, Wu Sehun. For what we know, family doesn’t betray one another.” Victoria pulls Sehun’s arm away for the latter to stand quietly on her side. “What are you waiting for? Get lost.”

And Junmyeon doesn't have to be told for the third time before he painfully gets up and be on his way. Sehun didn't call his name again. Junmyeon knows he won't. No one can defy the eldest Wu.

He's already outside of the entrance. But the humiliation and the disgust stays in his head like a devil whispering love messages for him. His foot is throbbing in pain but he can't stop running. With his cap missing, he feels exposed. People are staring at him. They know him. He's the guy that was once a family to the Wu family but for his own reasons, he became the villain of someone's love story. A person who doesn’t deserve to get an ending, the one who people will always remember as someone who doesn't deserve to live. Junmyeon is all of that.

So tell him, what is there left for him to live for?

His legs slowly stops and his energy drains immediately, making him trip on his feet. He is so tired. Junmyeon is so tired and exhausted that he barely register the pain on his skull after it collides harshly on the concrete. It doesn’t matter anymore that he's lying on the road.  His consciousness slowly dissipates just like the sound of a woman screaming for him to move and the sound of honking that's awfully near him.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2 years

7.4k words

* * *

 

Slowly, the snow on the road starts to melt away, signalling the end of winter. For Junmyeon, it marks the end of one hell of a season. Winter was the hardest for him. Other than his low tolerance of cold, Chanyeol has to make sure that he doesn't get stuck in the pile of snow. And Junmyeon hates that he has to be dependent on Chanyeol most of the winter.

But now, he doesn't have to worry as much. After 2 years of being half human and half wheels, Junmyeon learns how to cope with his disability. And that wasn't by forcing anyone to help him. _God_ , no. He’s paraplegic but the last thing he wanted was to burden someone with what it seems to be his mistake once upon a time.

But it's fine now. 24 months was a long time to learn how to love himself. He's getting there.

Just not quite there yet.

Yesterday was a nightmare to sleep. Not sure why but he was awfully awake at his usual sleeping hours, resulting him getting just 3 hours of sleep. These days, Junmyeon gets exhausted easily. Especially around his arms. Maybe he should start building muscles around them again.

Since he woke up earlier than he usually does, Chanyeol isn't there to greet him in the living room. The tall man would always wait for him at his wooden coffee table with a cup of tea for Junmyeon while coffee for himself.

 _Chanyeol_ , the son of his parents’ best friends, also happens to live just next door. He's too energetic even in mornings and with Junmyeon’s bleak life, Chanyeol was like the happy virus that he didn't know he needed it. Junmyeon knows that secretly his parents have been sending his neighbours food baskets in return of Chanyeol taking care of him. Although Chanyeol’s presence made Junmyeon's life much easier, it took a week of Chanyeol’s absence for Junmyeon to realize that he has to be independent on his own.

He puts down two cups on the counter when the door creaks open, revealing a tall brunet with permed long bangs covering his forehead. Not noticing his presence, the giant keeps whistling on how the snow has melted outside until he finds Junmyeon waving in the kitchen. “Awww man. I wanted to surprise you today!”

Junmyeon reaches for the sugar in one of the drawers. “It's too early for surprises, Chanyeol.”

“Well yeah, but you don't usually wake up in another hour so...” Chanyeol shrugs, removing his coat to hang it on the coat stand. “I wanted to cook something nice for you today.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. Chanyeol do usually help him at cooking but only on rare occasions that he does all the preparing for their meal. Except when he has something to celebrate or when he feels guilty about something. “You have some news for me, don't you?”

“What?! No.” Chanyeol denies far too exaggerated for it to pass as the truth. He then sits on the stool opposite of Junmyeon. “Can't we have a normal lunch prepared by me?”

“Suit yourself, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon turns to the water dispenser for hot water. Chanyeol would have helped Junmyeon to make his own coffee if it weren't for Junmyeon’s displeasure. The blond male hated when someone interrupts him. Chanyeol knows better than to make Junmyeon feel like he can't do anything without a second person.

“But if you're going to cook lunch, we need to go out. We're short of ingredients to cook anything actually.”

“Okay!” Chanyeol hops off the stool. “I'll go get your coat.”

But Junmyeon wheels to him carefully, carrying the tray on his lap before Chanyeol could do so. “Drink your coffee first. I'll get it on my own.”

Chanyeol watches Junmyeon leaves and his tiny back reminds him of why Chanyeol vows to protect Junmyeon.

 

 

2 years ago, the small house that was vacant for so long suddenly was full of noise. Chanyeol spotted his parents talking to a couple and judging from how loud they were laughing, they're probably close friends. He was on his way to be a polite neighbour and greets his parents' friends until his eyes caught a glimpse of a man around his age, sitting on a wheelchair near the fences. The man had a pot resting in between his palms and a blanket draped over his lower half.

Figured that maybe talking to someone his age is easier, he waddled his way across the garden to the man on the wheelchair. “The town is not that far.” Chanyeol said the first thing that came into his mind.

When his new neighbour turned to him, Chanyeol paused at the distant-looking eyes. It wasn’t the first time for Chanyeol to see such sorrow eyes. Working in a bar, he has met with tons of people. Rich, poor, people with love problems, money problems. And the man in front of him isn’t any different. “I'm Chanyeol by the way! Your new neighbour.” He offered his right hand out.

The other stared at his hand curiously before reluctantly accepted the handshake. “Junmyeon.” He said timidly.

“So, let me guess. Daisies? No, Orchids?” Chanyeol pointed to Junmyeon’s lap where only just a tiny sprout seeking from the soil in the small pot. “Or is it something boring like roses?”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrow before looking back at his plant. He didn’t know what made him think that he could grow a plant, but this is the least he could do to make himself useful. At least that’s what he thinks. “Marigolds.” Junmeon replied, caressing the edges of the brown pot.

“Marigolds? That’s interesting. They are pretty. Like the Sun, you know.”

Rather than appearance wise, when Junmyeon went to florist, he asked for a flower than fits his situation. No, he wouldn’t get roses which its’ meaning are all of those qualities that he isn’t. He wouldn’t get Chrysanthemum which embodies cheerfulness. He chooses Marigold, for what it means.

 _Despair_.

“So,” Chanyeol whistled when he sensed that this Junmyeon guy won’t be replying him any further. “What made you move to the smallest town possible in this state?” He's pretty sure that Rafflesia isn't the smallest town in his country but it's barely even there on the map. With a population barely 3,100. It's the perfect place to find yourself here. “Which is it? Peace? Or Hiding?”

The first hint of smile decorated Junmyeon's face. Although Chanyeol can see through it that the smile is indeed not a sincere one. “Both.” Junmyeon responded. Even his tone seemed like it weighed a lot of meaning behind it.

“You're not the type to converse a lot, aren't you?”

“Not recently.” Junmyeon answered. “I was much more...” he paused, as if he is searching for the right word. “...fortunate.”

“Are you not now?”

To this, Junmyeon let out a bitter laugh. Chanyeol took note on his cute round teeth and how Junmyeon's cheeks are like peaches when he laughs. “Chanyeol, you're naive, aren't you?” He asked back.

“Not really,” Chanyeol leaned his back on the white fence. “I'm just awfully optimistic.”

Junmyeon stayed silent for a while as his gaze not leaving Chanyeol. The way this brunet’s smile didn’t falter ever since he arrived amazed him. Maybe he is an optimistic person after all. “I could use some of your energy.” He sighed while his fingers traced circles on his own knee.

“You don’t happen to be punishing yourself, right?” Chanyeol thought he can understand just a little of Junmyeon's agenda even without much details. He’s seen people doing it a few times. Perks of working in a bar.

“And if I am?” Junmyeon peeked curiously.

Chanyeol offered him a bigger smile before walking behind Junmyeon. The smaller flinched when he felt his wheelchair moving. “Then Welcome to Rafflesia Town. Where you will be at your redemption arc.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol?”

He was brought back to present when Junmyeon appears from his bedroom door, already wearing his coat and red scarf. It was safe to say that Chanyeol has grown fond of the blond male and he vows to give Junmyeon the absolute best that he can for him to be safe and happy.

Even if it meant making Junmyeon's house his second home.

That’s actually a bonus.

“I'm here.” Chanyeol grins, getting behind Junmyeon. “Let's go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Sehun cuffs the button of his sleeves before straighten up his vest. His maids had already prepared his shoe and his coat so all that is left is... He crouches down, calling for his baby until a cute little nose peeks out from the bathroom door. “Vivi! Daddy's going to work now.” In a blink of an eye, the bicon frise runs to him and licks Sehun's hand. “Okay, okay. Be a good boy until I return.”

Downstairs, everyone waited for the youngest Wu to sit for breakfast and judging from how his mother's smile falters upon seeing his clothes, Sehun has it coming. “Why are you wearing that?” His mother gently casts her spoon aside.

“I have work, Mama.”

“You just got back from the hospital. Don't be ridiculous, son.” Scolds his father.

Letting out a sigh, Sehun scans the table before pulling his chair. He lets the maid pour him a bowl of pumpkin porridge. “What's the occasion?” There are more crowds than usual in his parents’ house.

“Mama called yesterday. We were worried sick about you.” Victoria, his sister, hands him a paper bag. Sehun doesn’t have to peek inside to know that his sister had bought some vitamins and some healthy drink sachets. She always does whenever one of them gets sick.

“The doctor said it was exhaustion. Nothing more. I'm sure there are more reasons as to why we are together here.”

“Actually, I called everyone to gather here.” The soft-spoken voice chirps and even if he had a blind fold on, Sehun would know instantly that the voice belongs to no other than Luhan. “Kris and I have been thinking about something.” The honey blond male takes his brother's hand into his. Sehun didn't forget to glance at the gold band on their fingers.

“Now that Kris is on break from his idol activities. And we have been thinking about what Mama said. So… we decide it’s time to have a baby!”

The table roars with encouragement as Victoria immediately leaves her chair to hug the daylights out of Luhan. They are told that both them are searching for a surrogate mother and hoping for the best in their future. Sehun congratulates both of them for their next step on building a family.

He truly is happy for them. Especially Luhan who sometimes tells him how he yearns to be a father. But Kris is a known person. Their whole family are, so it's hard for Kris to really settle down.

He didn't know why but suddenly his brain plays a memory of a certain blond male who is brushing Sehun’s hair as the younger lays his head on the other's thighs. He remembers that hey were watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians when Junmyeon suddenly blurted out. “Do you sometimes feel like you can't wait to be a father?”

Sehun's eyes left the television to glance up at his friend. Sehun was 17 so, how can he answer that? “Do you?” He asked back instead.

“A lot.” Junmyeon answered with a dreamy smile on his face. “But it's too early to even imagine, don't you think?”

Sehun shrugged. He tugged Junmyeon's hand which was on his hair to his forehead instead. “Just last week we celebrated your 20th birthday.”

The older shook his head at Sehun's spoiled behaviour but he nevertheless, he massaged the younger’s forehead. “You're right. I still have a long way to go.”

Sehun hummed while he listened to Junmyeon's rambles about how he's going to get married one day, then wow his guests by dancing with his life partner and then have kids of his own. Sehun learned that he really loves to hear Junmyeon speaking about the future because Junmyeon sounded like he was on cloud nine just thinking about it.

Whatever happens in the future, Sehun hoped Junmyeon would achieve all of his dreams. Just like how he is eager to have them come true.

 

But back to reality. Can Junmyeon still achieve those things? Wherever Junmyeon is right now, can he still be happy after what happened 2 years ago? There are so many questions about Junmyeon that Sehun desperately wants to find out but he remembers that he has to forget them. Looking at his family laughing and cheering loudly, why was it easy for them to forget Junmyeon?

Especially Kris when he was supposed to be Junmyeon's best friend. But then again, it was always Junmyeon who tails behind Kris whenever he can.

“If there's nothing else, I'll be heading to work now.” Sehun stands up, leaving his untouched pumpkin porridge.

The laughter dies as everyone's eyes are on him. “Sehun.” Victoria warns him. If it was years ago, he would've succumb immediately to his sister's stern voice.

“Look, there's a pile of work that I have to do. You understand right, Baba?” He pleads to his father. The others wouldn't understand him because none of them actually buries themselves in the office like he does. Except for his father who is still the Chairman of the company.

Ignoring his wife sending alarming signals with her eyes, as a businessman like his son, Sehun is right. The company won't run on its own when the two Wus who are in charge are simply taking their time with their breakfast. “Let's go together then.”

 _Thank God,_ Sehun internally exclaims.

Just then, Sehun sees Bora taking a tray of breakfast and heads out to the porch. Again, he excuses himself and chases the maid.

At one of the tables in the front yard, Bora is massaging his driver's, shoulders as the latter takes a sip on his drink. Just like any other married couple, Bora carries her duty as the wife and Sehun remembers how it was never just the two of them. Junmyeon was supposed to be there having breakfast with his parents.

Sehun jogs to them and upon noticing the young master, Jaejoong is immediately on his feet. “Good morning, Sehun.” It's a pity that as Sehun grows older, his workers’ speech became more and more formal. He still remembers the days when he would cling to Bora when she cooks and play hide-and-seek with Jaejoong.

But sometimes, things change whether you like it or not.

“Having breakfast, I see.” Sehun gestures Jaejoong to sit down and continue with his breakfast.

“Of course.” Bora chirps, cutting the remains of yesterday's chocolate cake when his family welcomed him home from the hospital. “Although this old man has not been eating much this lately.”

“Why is that?”

“My stomach had been feeling unwell in these past few days. But it's getting better.”

Sehun frowns. “Oh. Did Baba give you any day off?”

“He did, don't worry.” Jaejoong assures him.

At the back of Sehun’s mind, he really wants to straight up ask about Junmyeon's whereabouts again. It won’t be the first time, in fact, the couple is probably tired of the question. But Sehun thinks one day he'll get lucky and gets an answer in return. “Does Junmyeon know about your stomach?”

_That shall do._

Already used to it, Bora ignores the question as she feeds Sehun a spoonful of cake. Sehun is still like Bora's second son after all. “Hmm taste good.”

“You didn't eat any yesterday?”

Shaking his head, he wipes the mess on his lips with the tissues given by Jaejoong. “Didn't feel like it.”

“There's more in the fridge. I’ll pack a few slices for you to eat at work.” Bora says as she picks up the tray behind.

“Thanks.”

When his maid is finally unseen, Jaejoong chuckles as he takes another nip of his drink. “You know you'll get nothing from her.”

“Today’s mark another unlucky day.” Sehun waits for his driver to provide him even just a little detail about Junmyeon. Jaejoong always does.

Breathing a sigh, Jaejoong puts his cup down as he looks straight to Sehun. “He's fine. Just like always. He sent a picture of him yesterday. His hair is already covering his eyes.”

“Not getting any haircut?”

“He likes it that way.”

“Oh...” Sehun ponders. Junmyeon has always been the neat model student like. Well, appearance wise only. The way he dressed was always like he is going to an in-laws dinner. Just like how Sehun would wear his hair up to work, that's how Junmyeon's daily hair would be like. “Then, he must have looked really pretty with it. He wouldn't change a style that he isn't comfortable with.”

“Indeed.”

Unlike Bora, Jaejoong is thankful that the questions about Junmyeon kept coming. Sehun knows that despite being sworn to secrecy, Jaejoong doesn’t want his son to be forgotten by the Wus. At least by one person. If only Jaejoong would tell him where Junmyeon is but that would mean he is going against Junmyeon's wish. “I'll find him one day.” Sehun declares just like the many times he did to Jaejoong and Bora.

“He won't be too happy when you do.” Jaejoong says, picking up his gloves to leave when he spots Victoria heading towards them. Sehun didn't need to turn around. Only Victoria would wear such noisy heels.

“Why does the conversation always end when I arrive?” She sits at the spot where Jaejoong sat previously. “You ate the cake?”

“I did.” Sehun answers blatantly. He's not really in the mood to be his sister's prey such early in the morning.

Judging by the way she clicks her tongue, Sehun knows his answer had ticked her off. “So you only eat food that are handed by Bora now? What, was it disgusting when I or Mama offered to you yesterday?”

“You know that's not true.” Sehun groans, checking the time on his wrist. “Do you have to be so loud in the morning?”

“Sehun, I know you're only nice to them because you can't get over their son.” She scoffs while crossing her legs as she leans back.

Trying to keep his eyes from rolling, he knows that'll make his sister more furious. Sehun sighs before standing up. “I'm nice to them because they raised us just like their own kids. Unlike you, I didn't forget the people who contributed a lot in my life just because they're associated with someone who is a taboo in this household.”

With that, he leaves the table and goes straight up to Bora who's actually been standing near them with the Tupperware in her hands. Sehun hates to think that Bora had heard their conversation but that's exactly what happened.

“Here.” Bora hands him the cake. “Have a good day at work.”

Before she could excuse herself, Sehun stops her by her arm. “Do you...” He bites his lips, not sure if asking this will be the right thing. “...ever feel like quitting?”

“Working here?” Sehun nods.

Ever since the incident, Bora has always looked at things with such longing eyes. Sehun doesn't blame her when Junmyeon has always been around them. He can't imagine how long it has been since they last meet up. Sometimes Sehun wonders why didn’t they left together with Junmyeon.

“I can't.” Bora finally says. “If I could, Sehun. I really want to run away now.”

Those words caught Sehun off guard. He didn't know how terribly his family had disgusted Bora. “I'm sorry. If you want to leave I can—”

“I said if I could. But I couldn't Sehun. With the age like Jaejoong and I, who else would hire us. We have to keep working even until our last breath for Junmyeon.” At the mentioned of Junmyeon, Sehun's ears immediately perk up. “Why? Junmyeon can’t work?”

Realizing that she had blurted out something confidential, Bora panics as she repeatedly slaps her mouth. “Forget what I've just said!”

“But you said—”

“I know what I said.” She looks intently at Sehun, her hands balls into a fist by her side. “And I want you to forget it.”

Sehun is not insensitive. He knows when to stop his nosy nose in a matter before making any damage. So he lets the topic drop at that. Quickly, Bora dashes into the house, leaving a new born question in his head. “What happened to you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's fortunate that his mother had a close acquaintance that lives near the town. For someone who can't drive and for Chanyeol who doesn't have a car, the walk there is not that far. Of course, going groceries shopping or any shopping for that matters, Junmyeon needs Chanyeol. Unless he has a motorized wheelchair, that would make his life easier.

His parents had assured him by the end of next month, they'll have enough money to buy one for Junmyeon. As much as Junmyeon is grateful, what kind of son who becomes a burden to their parents at such age? It should've been him who gives expensive gifts for his parents. Not the other way around. If his legs didn't suffer any damages, his parents could've stopped working and let Junmyeon do all the work.

But now... he's back to being a baby who can't walk.

“Chanyeol, your hands.” Junmyeon fishes out a new hot pack from his bag and opens it for Chanyeol to take. The man has been freezing and not to mention that Junmyeon keeps hearing Chanyeol's teeth grinding.

“Oh thanks!” Chanyeol stops pushing his wheelchair for a while to warm his hands. This is why Junmyeon hates winter. Cold is much more unbearable than heat. Though Chanyeol thinks otherwise.

Sometime later they reach at the usual Kang grocery store. Chanyeol being himself greets the old woman at the counter loudly and it's not even surprising anymore for the other customers. Two years ago when Chanyeol brought him there for the first time, he could barely hold a conversation with Mrs. Kang. Sure, she was the sweetest old woman in this small town but Junmyeon can't bring himself to be involved in two radiating sunshine energy. Her and Chanyeol’s conversation requires so much enthusiasm and Junmyeon just lacks of them.

Junmyeon wouldn't say that he changed a lot since then but at least he could talk to Mrs. Kang with the same energy now. Like he once said, Chanyeol’s happy virus is contagious.

He was picking up some celery leaves that suddenly his hand is taken hostage by a midget with pink bow ties attached on each of her pigtails. “Junmyeon!” the little kid shrieks.

Well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Kang youngest granddaughter. “Weren't you supposed to be at school?” Junmyeon carries her up onto his lap. A fit of giggles escapes her mouth as she circles her arms around Junmyeon’s neck. “Nope! Irene is helping Mama at her shop!”

“Is that so? Then why are you not at her shop but here instead?” He playfully pinches her chubby cheeks.

“Because Irene saw Junmyeon outside!” Junmyeon coos at how adorable this little kid is. Irene, the daughter of the accessories shop adjacent to Mrs. Kang's grocery, has been one of the light bulbs in Junmyeon's life. How Irene has taken a fond of Junmyeon is still beyond him.

It started off with Chanyeol who always kept Junmyeon waiting whenever he falls deep into his conversation with Mrs. Kang. And out of the blue, a little head appears behind the counter and her eyes sparkle with wonder as she stares at Junmyeon. Or more precisely, his wheelchair. To Irene, Junmyeon is like a hero. A robot in the future perhaps. She's really been sticking her nose so much in her brother's favourite TV shows.

But she was a nice addition in Junmyeon’s circle of friends. Not that he has many in this town. Most of them are Chanyeol's friends. Every time Chanyeol forgets the time, Junmyeon would play with Irene. If Junmyeon were to have a kid, she or he better grow up to be just like Irene. Just as adorable and cute as she is. “So, what you got there?” Junmyeon points to her palm that is curled into a fist.

“A present!” She brings forth her hand. It takes a lot of teasing and tickling for her to open up her fisted hand.

“A ring?” Junmyeon questions, surprise to find a ring lying on her palm.

Irene nods her head as she climbs down from Junmyeon's lap. “For you.”

“Where'd you get this?”

“Mama said Irene can give it to you.” She flattens Junmyeon's palm and places the ring on it. “Irene wants to give a unicorn ring but Mama said adults like boring and simple ones.”

“Well, she's not wrong but I would wear it otherwise for you.” He ruffles her head, making her whines about ruining her hair. “But it’s not my birthday yet.”

“Mama said we should give reward to nice people!” The little girl bounces happily. “Junmyeon is the nicest person in the world.”

Junmyeon's smile froze instantly after Irene's high praise. The words that would flatter him turns out to be a jab in his heart, breaking him just a little in the inside.

_Oh Little Irene..._

If she knew how many people despise him right now, she wouldn't latch onto him like this. If she knew what he had done back then, the ring won't be given to him as a token of appreciation.

No one knows better than him that he doesn't deserve this ring even just a slight bit. He really doesn't.

Junmyeon stares at the ring like it's poisonous, waiting to kill him. In a sense, if he wears the ring, he's just growing a guilt that would eat him alive. Junmyeon's already a terrible person to begin with, he doesn't want to add the list of fucked up things about Kim Junmyeon.

“Irene! There you are!” Chanyeol appears suddenly. Thankfully, Chanyeol did because he's pretty sure Irene wouldn't let him go unless he wears it. “Sweet sweet little Irene, your mom is calling you.”

The little girl pouts before she spots her mother at the entrance of the mart. Immediately, her eyes brightens up. Some part of Junmyeon wishes his eyes would do the same. But he can't remember when the last time he had meet his parents was.

Just as soon as Irene left, Chanyeol strides in front of him with a worried glance. “Hey, what's wrong?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, hiding his palm but Chanyeol is quicker to take a hold of his hand. “Did she gave you that?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon smiles sadly. “She said it's my reward...for being nice.”

Even after 2 years, Chanyeol still isn't knowledgeable of Junmyeon’s past. Chanyeol pried once, but Junmyeon's expression was as how it is now. Eyes weaken into solemnness, his smile became forceful. However, Chanyeol had put the pieces together and come up with one conclusion.

_Junmyeon is too hard on himself._

He doesn't like to be told he's beautiful or handsome. He gets sad when anyone ever so utters compliments to him on how generous or nice he is. It's like a button for Junmyeon to put a facade on.

“Give it to me.” Chanyeol kneels in front of him suddenly. Junmyeon looks around in alarmed because they're still in the middle of the hallway of the vegetables section. “Chanyeol—”

“I know. I know what you're going to say.” The taller holds both of his hands. “The ring in between our palms, it belongs to you and no one else. Irene gave it to you because she thinks you deserve it. In her eyes, you're a nice person. And I know for a fact that you are.”

“But…”

“Not even your past can take that away from you. So,” Chanyeol releases his hand but he takes the ring with him. “This.” He fumbles the ring before gently sliding it around Junmyeon's ring finger. “Deserve to be worn by you. Okay?”

This is not the first time that Chanyeol had tried talking things into Junmyeon like this. And Chanyeol knows that he fails every time to convince Junmyeon but he will do as many times as it takes until Junmyeon understands.

The ring on Junmyeon's finger feels heavy even though it's very light just like other stainless steel rings. But this ring weighs a lot of value for Junmyeon to bear. Despite it, just this time, Junmyeon lets himself feel like he deserves this.

Funny how he's being sentimental over a simple gift from a little girl. Others wouldn't even think further deep into it. But Junmyeon has been through so much to not to.

“Okay.” Junmyeon sighs finally, grazing the smooth object on his finger.

Chanyeol gives a triumphant grin. “Great! Now let me see a sincere version of that smile.”

The blond lightly punches Chanyeol’s shoulder and the latter pretends to be hurt by it. At least it worked. The laugh means that Junmyeon no longer puts up a fake smile.

This is why Junmyeon says Chanyeol is the light to his life. The male has a body of 25 year old but a mind of a 10-year-old. Maybe all he needs in this life is Chanyeol. But Junmyeon doesn't and will never think he deserves someone like him.

 

 

 

 

Instead of going home after shopping, Chanyeol pushes him to the opposite direction of his home. Junmyeon knows this road. He's been to Chanyeol's workplace a few times to remember the path there. Chanyeol said that there's someone who he likes Junmyeon to meet and instantly Junmyeon figures what this is all about.

There's only a few people that Junmyeon knows in this town. But this person he guesses he's going to meet are not one of them but Junmyeon has heard enough stories about him to confidently say he’s already know a lot about this person. Glancing up to see Chanyeol's expression, the taller smiles wider than he usually does. This must be how he looks like every day walking to work.

They arrive at the bar where Chanyeol always work night shift. That's one thing that Junmyeon feels guilty about. He's the reason why Chanyeol had to stop working day shift because apparently, Chanyeol thinks that Junmyeon needs assistance during the day. Moreover, his parents has been paying Chanyeol with gifts for being his right man. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind though. He was ecstatic when he first told Junmyeon about his change of plans.

The sound of the bells when they push the door open alert a few people. Chanyeol as per usual would be the loudest in greeting the people while Junmyeon just nod in acknowledgement. “So do you want me to guess which is your prince charming?”

Chanyeol hums. “Can you?”

“Let's see. Someone a head shorter than you. Recently changed his hair to black. Fair skin, pretty lips and according to you, he's very, very beauti—” Junmyeon’s words got stuck in his throat upon noticing someone or Junmyeon might even call him an angel wiping the glasses at the counter.

Woah.

The man was like a source of light in this dim bar. When Chanyeol said that his crush was the most beautiful person ever, Junmyeon is pretty sure that guy on the counter would be him.

“Looks like you've found him.” Chanyeol nudges him after finding him staring at the person who took his breath away every day. “Shall we?”

Upon noticing them, the angel immediately cracks a smile as he places the glass and cloth down. Chanyeol was right. If you see him up-close, you can notice the mole near the corner of his lip. Looks like they both have something in common.

“Chanyeol! You're here!” The man behind the counter brightens as he mentions Chanyeol's name. Now Junmyeon is sure that both feelings are in fact, mutual.

“Yeah. Was just doing some groceries. I want you to meet my close friend. This is Kim Junmyeon.” To this, Junmyeon shyly nods. “Hello.” He manages to squeak.

“Ahhh so this is the famous Junmyeon. The name is Baekhyun. I've heard all about you.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I can say the same thing for you.”

“Good things I hope.”

“I'm sure Chanyeol is incapable of uttering something bad about you.” He teases, making the latter and also the giant behind him blush.

After spending 2 minutes in the bar, Baekhyun as he introduces, is definitely a chatter box. His witty sense of humour matches with Chanyeol’s and that's probably why they get along well. He is very kind too and has been working in the bar for only a month _. So he's new_. In the back of Junmyeon’s head, there's a voice saying that Baekhyun reminds him of someone. Someone back from home. Or what he used to call it home.

This is his home now.

“Oh right! Drinks! Anything you feel like?” Junmyeon wants to decline because he rather drinks his usual grape-tea at home but before he could even say so, a new voice appears between them. “My my. Is that Park Chanyeol, I see?”

“Ayy Kyuhyun!”

This is Chanyeol's nth friend he greets. If he had to swap bodies for a day, despite wanting his tall figure, Junmyeon thinks he would be exhausted having to greet at least 3 people in 5 metres. “Woah. You look... awesome.” The newcomer says, directing to Junmyeon.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon is not sure what else to say.

Apparently the man wasn't done. “Was it drunk driving? Or no— car accident.” The grin on Chanyeol's face drops. Kyuhyun has always been a man with zero sense and no filter in his mouth. Still, Junmyeon doesn't seem to faze. “Let's just say it was my mistakes that cost me my legs.”

“Dark.” The other muses. “But I salute you. I can't imagine what it feels like to have these babies not working.” He makes a kick with his foot. Junmyeon wanted to say that Kyuhyun has no idea but instead he just keeps smiling. “You'll manage after years of practice. Better take care of those babies if you don't want to end up like me.”

“Yeah. Just got married and don't want to give a hard time to my wife, am I right?”

Junmyeon's jaws tightens as Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately froze at Kyuhyun's blunt words. Although it's the truth, heck Junmyeon knows for a fact that it is the truth. He is a burden. Not just to his parents but to Chanyeol and maybe Baekhyun as well because the truth is Chanyeol could've change his shift to day shift and spend more time with Baekhyun but the taller thinks that Junmyeon needs him more.

But the guilt is nothing new. Junmyeon has lived for 2 years with that guilt.

However, can Junmyeon bear to burden his significant other? And possibly kids? Slowly, the smile on his face turns 180 degree.

“Junmyeon is not a burden.” Chanyeol intervenes, face bear no hint of playfulness anymore.

Kyuhyun turns panic. “No. I didn't mean it that way. It wasn't my inten—”

“It's okay.” Junmyeon pulls Chanyeol's jeans to indicate that he's alright. “I know you meant well.” By the atmosphere, Junmyeon feels apologetic that it turns out like this. He knows Kyuhyun doesn't mean ill. It happens. And Kyuhyun doesn't have to feel guilty anyways.

“So, it's nice meeting you two but I uhm... have stuff to do.” Junmyeon hesitantly look at Chanyeol. “You can stay here if you want.”

Chanyeol looks at him like he has grown another head. “Stay warm.” Junmyeon says before wheeling himself to the door out.

Sighing, Chanyeol apologizes to his friends before following behind Junmyeon. When he tries to help Junmyeon push the door open, the smaller lets out an annoyed grunt. “I can do it by myself.”

It's a heavy door. Chanyeol doubts Junmyeon can do it alone but he kept quiet because he knows what Junmyeon is thinking right now.

For around 2 minutes, Chanyeol silently walks behind Junmyeon. All while, he has his hands in his pockets as Junmyeon wheels himself. But of course, Chanyeol expected exhaustion to take over Junmyeon after some distance but the latter is still stubborn. Junmyeon didn't say anything. He doesn't have to but Chanyeol knows him like the back of his hand to apprehend that Junmyeon is refusing any form of help.

He's trying to proof himself.

That is until Junmyeon's pants got louder and the blond male had to stop to catch his breath. The weather is very cold and Chanyeol can't have Junmyeon who has low tolerance of cold to stay out any minute longer, so he takes the lead despite Junmyeon's glare. “You're freezing. The sooner we get home, the better.”

“It's not for long. They're _gonna_ buy me a motorized wheelchair by the end of this month so you don't have to worry.” Junmyeon huffs when he realizes that Chanyeol is going to ignore him. The taller doesn't even cast him a glance.

When they're finally at the gate, Junmyeon beckons Chanyeol to stop and let him enter on his own but a stubborn Chanyeol means you can't win with him. In any way at all.

Once inside, Chanyeol waste no time to turn on the heater and leaves Junmyeon near it then he strides to put the groceries on the table. One by one, he takes out then moves everything in place and in Tupperwares because it's easier for Junmyeon to cook.

He's been doing this for two years and Chanyeol has never felt like it's a hassle. Junmyeon's not a burden, no matter what Junmyeon thinks. “You don't have to look at me like that.” Chanyeol quirks his eyebrow.

Junmyeon moves closer to Chanyeol. “Let me do that.”

The taller turns around, blocking Junmyeon's view with his body. “No.”

“No?”

“No.” Chanyeol says firmly again before resuming sorting out their groceries. Junmyeon lets out an annoyed grunt before exiting the kitchen. “Why are you so stubborn, Chanyeol?” He hears Junmyeon mutters under his breath.

What goes deaf to Chanyeol’s ear was when Junmyeon almost cries to himself. “ _You're going to leave me too anyways.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was scanning through of the overall Wu company report when suddenly a plane ticket is thrown on the table. He looks up to her sister making herself comfortable on the chair in front of him as she looks pointedly at the plane ticket. “What's this all about?”

“You're taking two weeks break. So, I’m taking you to Hawaii.” His sister states with her arms crossed. Sehun hates when she does that. Pushing the ticket away with the papers in his hand, he goes back to reading the statistics. “Not interested.”

“Baba's order.”

Sehun groans. “I'm fine. See?” He shakes his body, trying to prove his point. Although the exhaustion in his eyes screams otherwise.

But then Victoria's forehead softens and her frowns deepens. _Oh no_ , Sehun sweats. Not the puppy dog eyes. “Sehun. This is your second visit to the hospital this month.”

He knows. He knows. The doctor warns him for the second time that his exhaustion will worsen if he doesn't eat enough food and get sufficient sleep. His lifestyle isn't the healthiest. Coffee is his bestfriend, day and night. He's a workaholic, everyone knows that. “They gave me an IV drip and I'm already back to normal. You don't have to worry about me.”

“2 weeks.” She insists stubbornly. “Give your body some healing time. It needs it.”

“No.”

“Do it for me. Please.”

“No.”

“Fine!” She stands up then stride around the table and childishly squash onto her little brother’s lap. “Not going until you say yes.”

Struggling with his sister's weight, why does his family all have to be such giants? “Excuse me, you're heavy. Get off.”

“ _Never_ ~” she sings song.

“Oh my God what are you? Five?”

Without seeing it coming, his sister pulls him into a chokehold. “I hope you _are_ five cause you were less stubborn at that age.”

“Sis, you're really heavy.”

“2 weeks.” She demands again. When she is met with a silence, the iron grip hardens and immediately Sehun raises a white flag. “Okay! 2 weeks!”

“Awww see? That isn't so hard.” She releases her little brother as she pinches both of his cheeks.

“But not Hawaii. I’ll choose which place I get to ‘ _get a peace of mind_ '.”

His sister shrugs as she clutches her Gucci handbag from the chair she previously sat. “Suit yourself. As long as you get the hell out of this suffocating office.” She makes a grab of the plane ticket that was thrown off aside. “Looks like I'm the one that's going to Hawaii!”

“Have fun.” Sehun says with lack of enthusiasm. He really just wants to focus on the digits on the papers. “Tell Mama I love her.”

“Your presence is needed for dinner tonight! No excuses!” She shouts before exiting the door.

Sehun groans for the nth time as he pinches the sides of his head. It's his fault anyway for makin his mother worry.

 _2 weeks vacation_? The thing about Sehun is that he is totally different from his siblings. Kris and Victoria hates being a prisoner in a building. They rather explore the world, meet a lot of people and live the celebrity life.

Funny how the youngest ends up working hard to take over of his father. Although his father isn't retiring any time soon, Sehun works twice as hard as other people so that he can catch up to his father. At the age of 24, Sehun still has a lot to learn.

He was about to gather the reports again until his phone starts ringing. Breathing out a sigh, Sehun presses the button. “Talk to me.”

“Mr. Wu, Mr. Byun is here to see you.”

 _Baekbeom_? What a surprising visit. “Send him in.”

Not a minute later, the door is pushed opened and the familiar face greets him with a wide grin. “You look like shit.” Was his friend's first words.

“Ugh thanks.” Sehun rolls his eyes before offering him to sit down. “You should've called. It's been a while since I see that ugly mullet of yours.”

“It's not ugly.” His friend fumbles with the tail attached to the back of his head. “My little brother said it's cute.”

“Ahhhh anything for little Hyunnie~ Still has that brother complex at the age of 30?”

The latter clicks his tongue as he opens his laptop bag. “It's not a bad thing.”

“Sure, Baekbeom.” Sehun chuckles. Baekbeom was his close senior when in college. He's probably the only senior that Sehun can rely on. And also the only one Sehun would tell him literally almost everything. More than he does with his family.

However, it's been a while. Lately, Sehun has been indulging himself into work that he barely had any social life anymore. Maybe his sister was right. He was a walking zombie for this past few months. “By the way, I'm not here to talk about my sweet little brother.”

“You sure?” Sehun finds amusement in teasing the older.

“Actually he's related but that's not the whole point.” Baekbeom takes out a file of papers and hands it to him.

“A list?”

Baekbeom nods, directing Sehun to the third page of the file. “List of people participating and donating in Baekhyun’s charity program for orphans and disabled kids.”

“Okay. Any reason why I should be scanning the list?”

“You might wanna see who's the 25th on the list.”

He goes back to the list and his heart almost stop beating at the 25th name. Baekbeom is worried that Sehun might stop breathing that instance because he knows how Sehun has been waiting for this time to come around. “Where did you get this?” Sehun’s voice barely makes it out as a whisper. His eyes reading the name over and over again, afraid that it's exhaustion fooling him.

“Who would've thought that out of all places, he'll be in our hometown?” Baekbeom leans back to let Sehun take his time to sink it in.

There's even an address as to where Junmyeon lives. This is too good to be true. After 2 years, he'll be able to see Junmyeon again.

 

“I need a bigger suitcase.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, it's been almost a year but asdfghjkl finally get to post this because I'm done with this semester and also cause i can finally focus on this story again. uwu enjoy this update ^^. not much of sehun and junmyeon but they will meet on the next chapter. (i'll try update weekly again)


	3. Reunion

5.4k words 

* * *

 

Staring at himself through the reflection of the window, his hair is going to reach his shoulders at any moment now. But Junmyeon quite likes it when his hair is long. It's when he ties half of his hair up, his bangs doesn't get in the way of his eyes. Plus, Junmyeon's hair gave up at all the wax he used before on his hair. He's gotten rid of it for a good cause.

Chanyeol's loud yawn catches his attention when the later stretches himself from his good sleep. It's already dark outside which means Chanyeol is going to be late if he does not move now. Junmyeon places Chanyeol's usual coffee on the table, not too bitter, not too sweet either. Just as he likes it. “Chanyeol, it's almost time.”

“It's okay,” the taller waves him off. “A few minutes late won't harm anyone.”

“The boss is too nice. Or too old.”

“Either way, I won't get fired. Customers love me.” Chanyeol boasts. Although it’s the truth, Junmyeon can't help but make a puking noise to offend the latter. “Whatever. You need to leave before you spread your narcissistic dust all over my floor.”

Of course, the more disturbed Junmyeon is, the more playful Chanyeol gets, so he pretends like he's blowing dusts all over the floor.

But Junmyeon was right. If Chanyeol doesn't move now, he's going to be even later than he is usually. “I'm leaving my One Piece manga here okay!” He reminds Junmyeon as he is exiting the door.

Shaking his head, this is the 5th manga that Chanyeol has left in his house. Picking up the comic, Junmyeon places it in the cabinet where he organized Chanyeol's manga in one place. He wouldn't say that Chanyeol spent most of his time at Junmyeon's house more than he did with his own house, but that could also be the case. Chanyeol's company is comforting.

But soon, Chanyeol will have his own life. For now, yes, Junmyeon is Chanyeol's priority. He too doesn't understand why. However, it's only a matter of time before Chanyeol asks Baekhyun out and eventually, he can't always be there for Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Night part of the day is where Junmyeon spends his time just sitting in the living room. He usually doesn't get up from the sofa until it's time to hit the bed. It's not like he did much during the day either but at least he has the flowers to take care outside which Junmyeon is sure that winter had killed them. Other than that, it's either the TV or Chanyeol's manga.

But a life like this can be boring. Junmyeon misses the days when he can stroll outside when his house gets too suffocating. Or when he can freely tag Kris along to his practices. Junmyeon misses those time when he had everything. When he can see his future wasn't as bleak as right now.

Despite not having faith in the future, Junmyeon thinks this is fine. As long as he keeps living like this, secluded from the rest of the world, it's probably for the best.

In the end, Junmyeon decides to fold his clothes while tuning to Kris’ latest album. By far this is Junmyeon's favourite album of his. Others were great but his recent album has a lot of songs about family love and Junmyeon guesses that Kris hiatus has something to do with building a family. His heart feels warm whenever he thinks about creating his own family. But it'll then dissipates into worry.

Just as Kris was about to hit the high note, suddenly the music stops and the screen shows that Chanyeol is calling. Not thinking much, Junmyeon swipes up and put the phone against his ear. “Hello?”

 _“Junmyeon. Are you alone right now?”_ He can hear the worry lies in between Chanyeol's voice. “Of course I am. Who else would I be with?”

_“Oh good good. I thought that Wu Sehun guy reached your house already.”_

Junmyeon swears the time stops for a moment. Out of the blue, he feels panic arising at the mention of someone who he should not even think of associating with. “Chanyeol, how...how did you know that name?” He is stuttering. Badly.

_“Junmyeon. Is everything alright?”_

“Where did you heard that name?” Junmyeon repeats but he can feel his voice getting weaker and weaker.

The line goes silent for a moment before Chanyeol speaks up again _. “Apparently, according to Baekhyun, the guy stopped by the bar to ask for directions. Because Baekhyun recognizes the address is similar to my house, he assumes it was your place considering there's only 2 houses that's around the area.”_

Oh my God.

He's coming here. That means he's going to arrive at his home any moment now.

No. Sehun can't see him like this. His eyes land on his wheelchair and his blood runs cold. _“Junmyeon? Are you sure everything is alright?”_

“Has it been long since he left?”

_“Who? That Wu Sehun guy?”_

Junmyeon hears another faint voice talking to Chanyeol. He assumes it is Baekhyun. _“Baek said around… 10 minutes?”_

“Fuck.” Junmyeon curses under his breath. His house from the bar takes 20 minutes of walk. 10 by car. He needs to do something. _“Junmyeon! I need you tell me what's happening right now! Who is Wu Sehun?”_

He has no time. Junmyeon can't delay any more time. Without explanation, he bids Chanyeol goodbye before tossing his phone to the side. Sehun is going to arrive sooner or later. He need to avoid this.

Can he even avoid this?

Junmyeon moves himself onto his wheelchair and he almost tumbles with how messy his movement is. Chanyeol always have a habit where he often forgets to lock the door after he leaves so Junmyeon was about to head to the door until he remembers that this morning the locksmith should've come to fix the lock on their door but it was cancelled last minute.

_Oh shit._

Even if he pretends that he's not in the house, he is 100% sure that Sehun would find his way.

He thinks and thinks of what should he do and Junmyeon comes to a conclusion that he really can't avoid Sehun. Not when he knows where Junmyeon lives. It'll be a matter of time until Sehun asks around again for him.

Heaving out a long sigh. He needs to chase him away.

Junmyeon is running out of time because there's a sound of a car engine outside of the house. He didn't need to look outside to know who. Immediately, Junmyeon rolls himself to his bedroom. Firstly, he needs to hide his wheelchair and because of that, Junmyeon braces himself using all his upper body strength to leap forward until he falls off harshly from the wheelchair.

His wrist is throbbing but he has no seconds to spare so Junmyeon drags himself across the floor until he's at the sofa where he sat. Taking a few breaths, what's the function of his two legs if they're just going to make Junmyeon's life harder? Maybe he should've just chop them off if he could.

_Knock Knock._

“Hello?”

Junmyeon's head spins so fast at the direction of his door. The knocks come again and Junmyeon can't be mistaken of that voice. Suddenly, he manage to find his strength in midst of fright as he climbs on the sofa. Thank the heavens that the furniture in this house are specially made to be shorter than every usual furniture. It makes it easier for a handicap like him. He ignores the ringing on his phone and puts a blanket on his legs.

“I'm coming in!”

Junmyeon braces himself at the possibilities of Sehun's reaction. He watches the door slowly opened revealing a brown haired male with a large build and Junmyeon gasps quietly at the man who is now staring at him bewilderedly.

_“Sehun.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“You. Are. The. Worst. Little. Brother. Ever!”_ Sehun had to pull the phone away from his ear in fear of any damage to his eardrum. _“I even had my bags packed!”_

Considering that his ‘break' is also a supposedly sibling-bonding time, Sehun feels guilty that he had actually boarded the flight before even telling anyone. _“So you're not going to tell me where you at?”_

“I'm going somewhere quiet and very... downtown. You won't even last for a week, sis.” Sehun chuckles, eyes roaming outside the windows where there are barely any lamps on the street. He can count the amount of streetlamps that he has passed with his fingers. _Thank God_ , he stumbled across an old man who is willing to send him to his destination. Hailing a cab in this small town is harder than he thought. _“I don't understand why you're not going to a real attraction places. But you've always been the weird one among us.”_

“I take that as a compliment. Anyways, I have to go. I'm arriving at my destination.”

_“Which is...”_

“It's a secret~” he chirps. “This way none of you guys can bother me.”

The old man turns right after the three junction and a few seconds later, two houses can be seen in front of him. To be more precise, two very small houses. It's only a one story building and the size of it is almost just the size of a farm house.

He sees no cars. Just a small lawn. _Is this really where Junmyeon lives?_ It's too small even for someone who is easy going like Sehun. One of the houses were pitch dark and another has lights on and he nods when the old man said that the house with the light is the one he is looking for. “I'll talk to you in two weeks, sis. Take care.”

After hanging up, he offers a tip for the old man to which he refuses at first but Sehun always has his way with someone's soft spot. He bid him goodbye before turning back to the tiny house. _How can Junmyeon live here?_ He remembers how Junmyeon had such a fine taste and he wouldn't settle for anything less. A perfectionist sometimes.

As the distance of him and the front door becomes smaller, Sehun’s breaths become shorter. Reluctantly lifting his fist, he's been waiting for 48 months for this person so there's no room to cower.

The first three set of knocks come in and there's no answer. He did it again and still, there's no answer. Not even when he yelled ‘Hello’ loudly. Glancing at the door knob, should he just barge in? Won't that be disrespectful? But the truth is Sehun doesn't have any other choice because one, the night is freezing and two, he really has nowhere to go. Not even a car at least.

Carefully, he turns the door knob and makes his way inside. He is surprised that even from the entrance door, he can already see the kitchen and the living room. And then...

The blond head.

“Sehun.” He hears the gentle voice calling him. It's a 2 years’ worth of reunion and Junmyeon doesn't look any different. Except for the hair which he had expected. Other than that, he is still as beautiful as Sehun remembers. Or even more beautiful.

“I've finally found you.”

Junmyeon tries not to stare at Sehun for too long. 2 years isn't a long time but he thinks Sehun has grown even taller. Or maybe Junmyeon has become shorter which is possible in many ways. “You did.” Junmyeon replies, positioning himself to be more comfortable on the sofa. “You sure don't give up, do you?”

“You're not someone I can just wipe away, Junmyeon.” Sehun says without wavering. The way Sehun means every word makes Junmyeon frown because Junmyeon wished he didn’t. He wouldn't feel hurt like this.

“Even Kris has forgotten all about me, how come you haven't?”

Sehun places his luggage near the coat stand and Junmyeon's eyes panic when the younger walks closer to him. “I doubt he did.” There's a seat near the heater and Junmyeon ushers Sehun to sit there. He notices Sehun looks like he could use a warm bath but at the same time, Sehun needs to sit further away from him. “I'm sure Bora told you that I'll be coming sooner or later. I've never really given up on you.”

Junmyeon's frown deepens. “Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you insist on looking for me? Now that you're here, what's next?”

There's a visible silence in between them. Whether Sehun is thinking of the answer, or he is hiding his answer, Junmyeon doesn't know. He never figures out the quiet Wu Sehun. The taller was never like his brother or sister who were loud about their thoughts. He was always the pearl in the shell that Junmyeon has to make Sehun open up to him to discover the colour of Wu Sehun.

“Can't you be more welcoming to me?” Sehun fiddles with his fingers.

Now Junmyeon actually feels guilty. He's been known that Sehun kept asking his parents about his whereabouts. Funny thing is that his bestfriend acts like he is a taboo topic but Kris’ brother was the one who still remembers that they all grew up together. “I'm sorry.” Junmyeon apologizes. “I'm...just afraid.”

“Of what?”

If only Sehun know how long it took for Junmyeon to accept the turning of his fate. If only Sehun knew just how much he wanted to end his life. Not because he lost his pair of legs. But because of the guilt he bears. Even if he could go back in time, Junmyeon wouldn't undo anything because he still believes what he did was for the best. “You’ll never understand.” Junmyeon shakes his head.

“But will you ever make me understand?”

“No.” Junmyeon answers. “You shouldn't have to.”

At that point, Sehun understands what kind of person Junmyeon has become after 2 years of disappearance. Not at all Sehun had expected for Junmyeon to be the same loud and charismatic Junmyeon. Maybe it still lies in him but there's an apparent wall that's in between them. The wall that was built by an unfortunate event.

To make the wall crumble, that could be Sehun’s goal now.

“I've something that belongs to you.” Sehun shuffles closer as he rummages into his pocket. Whenever Sehun moves closer to him, Junmyeon’s heart starts to race like madness. “I'm sure it misses its owner.”

Junmyeon’s heart falls into his stomach when he sees the anklet that he has been missing for 2 years in Sehun's palm. His most beloved possession. It used to be beautifully wrapped around his ankle, letting the small bell rings when he shakes his leg. “Where'd you get this?”

“Luhan gave it to me on the day I last saw you. He said if there’s a person to return this to you, it'll be me.”

Junmyeon chortles, heart slowly to become warm due his memories with the anklet. “Thank you—”

Before Junmyeon could retrieve it, Sehun closes his palm and retracts his hand. “Can I do the honour?” Sehun seeks permission, slowly backing a little to Junmyeon's feet.

It's like sugar rush, Junmyeon grabs Sehun's hand forcefully before he could go any further.

“You can't!” He shrieks, chest heaving heavily.

_Not my feet please._

“I'll do it by myself. Please.”

Sehun eyes Junmyeon suspiciously because the latter seems to be taken aback. Junmyeon's anklet has always been so easy to come off from Junmyeon's ankle, misplacing it is so often. But every time, Sehun would be there to wrap it again on Junmyeon's ankle. Somehow, Sehun was always the one to find it while Junmyeon panics for his dear life.

“Okay.” Sehun hands it back to Junmyeon. “It has been fixed so you know... you won't lose it too often.”

Junmyeon forces a smile. “Well, this anklet has always been a pain in the ass.”

A part of Sehun wishes that Junmyeon would instantly wear it but he didn't look like he'll do any minute, so Sehun sighs. “I heard you're not working right now. Are you sick?”

“What?” The smaller male's eyes widens. It can't be...that he has known all along?

“You haven't move an inch from your seat. Thought you might be having a fever or something.”

“Oh God no! I'm just... Tired.” He tries not to make his laugh sounds so fake. Which he pretty much sure he didn't succeed. “I'm recently taking a break from work.” Junmyeon lies.

“What a coincidence. I'm taking a 2 weeks break from work. Mom thinks I need it.”

“You're...you're not going to be here for two weeks, are you?” Junmyeon stutters. It's already a pain enough that Sehun found out where he lives. He's not sure how Sehun did but he knew sooner or later he will. But after 2 years maybe Sehun would've given up but they wouldn't be in this situation if he did.

“Depends on how welcomed I am.” Sehun chews his bottom lip. So far, he doesn't feel like he is the slightest welcomed. Should be obvious with the fact that Junmyeon doesn't want to be found. But Sehun can't help his selfish desires because Junmyeon isn't someone Sehun can let him vanish just like a mist. Sehun not being part of Junmyeon's life is one thing, but Junmyeon not being a part of his, he couldn't let that happen. “Do you want me to leave? Because I can see how you can't even look at me right now.”

Sehun's not wrong for sure. If Junmyeon were to be asked, it's like his heartstrings is being pulled one by one. Is he happy to see his ‘family'? He would if he is still considered as one. But in all, he's ashamed. More than anything, he's ashamed of himself. He became a villain. And even after that, he still couldn't pick himself up. He couldn't pull his life together and instead... Junmyeon became worthless. And if Sehun manage to see that through him, he doesn't know how to cope with the same self-loathe he had years ago.

Sehun gulps as his jaw hardens. “Because of what my family did?” The silence from Junmyeon doesn't need further explanation. The younger thinks Junmyeon has the right to detest them. “But not me, please. I'm here, aren't I?”

“For what exactly?”

 _So I can be with you_. Platonic, romantic, family love. Anything because it never felt right the moment Junmyeon walked out of the door. It shouldn't have left a hole in Sehun.

But it did.

And Sehun is here to fill it back.

“You're so important to me.” He kneels by Junmyeon's side. Taking Junmyeon's hand, the contact makes Sehun's lips tugged upwards. Those slender fingers have always fit into his larger ones. Just like it always does—

_A ring?_

Sehun lets go of Junmyeon's hand almost instantly as if he was touching a fire. Has it been present the whole time?

Upon noticing what had made Sehun hesitant, Junmyeon clutches his hand into his chest. “Sehun.”

“Are you—”

Not sure to curse or thank Fate, suddenly the front door is being slammed open, revealing the heavily panting Chanyeol. “Junmyeon!” He yells.

Sehun turns his head at the newcomer and his eyes burns in curiosity. He watches how this brunet who is slightly taller than him runs toward Junmyeon and hugs the air out of him. “Don't scare me like that! I called you so many times and you didn't answer. I thought something bad had happened to you!”

“Ch...Chanyeol—”

“That won't happen.” Sehun says.

The newcomer pulls away from Junmyeon to scrutinize at the unfamiliar face. “You're Wu Sehun?” He leaves Junmyeon's side and steps closer to Sehun. It is then they realized that Chanyeol has the upper hand because he's taller but Sehun wasn't raised a coward to be easily intimidated. “I am.” He takes a step forward. “And also a family of his. Someone who he has known for almost all of his life.”

Chanyeol's brows knitted in confusion. “Junmyeon's an only child.”

“Looks like you barely even know anything about him.”

“I guess you're not important enough to be brought up at all even after 2 years.” Never have Chanyeol showed his fangs on the first meeting. But this dude over here is making him growl in annoyance.

There's an immediate change in Sehun's face as the latter was ready to lunge forward but Junmyeon manage to stop before it gets physical. “Stop it. Both of you!”

Chanyeol takes few steps backwards but his eyes are still boring holes at the other male. That's a relief. Yes, Chanyeol is a happy virus. But one time, Junmyeon saw how Chanyeol got physical with a thief in his house, Junmyeon could've sworn that the police was ready to cuff Chanyeol when they had to send the thief to the hospital first.

“Chanyeol, this is my...” He looks at Sehun for a moment. “...friend.”

“Well then. Hello, Junmyeon's _friend_.” Chanyeol greets mockingly. Oh how Sehun would like to wipe that disgusting smile from the brunet's face. Not to mention the teasing tone is testing his patience.

“And Sehun. I like you to meet Park Chanyeol...” It's only a matter of manners that Chanyeol offers out his hand for a handshake. Sehun wasn't too enthusiastic but he was about to accept the handshake until...

“...my fiancé.”

Sehun's hand stops midway as he is astonished. And for some reason, the man in front of him is too.

Chanyeol spins around quickly to find Junmyeon fidgeting with the ring on his finger. It's the ring from Irene, wasn't it? Then why did Junmyeon...

“You're engaged...?” Sehun feels like he's been poured with cold water. There's no way Junmyeon would be. But then again anything can happen in two years.

“Isn't that what fiancé is?” Junmyeon chuckles nervously as he intertwines his fingers with the frozen Chanyeol. “You're happy for us, right?”

He’s right. Sehun should be happy for Junmyeon. Isn't he supposed to pop a bottle of champagne because Junmyeon manage to find love? Judging from how protective Chanyeol is of Junmyeon, he's probably a great man.

But why Sehun can't bring himself to feel happy? It feels like Junmyeon just took a fork and dragged it down his heart. Despite it, Sehun tries to plaster his best smile. “I didn't know. Wow. When... When did that happened?”

“A month ago.” It was Chanyeol this time to answer. Somehow, Chanyeol's voice is starting to make Sehun feels sick. “We've been dating for almost 2 years.” Junmyeon is surprised that Chanyeol is playing along. After this ends, he's going to have to answer a lot of questions. But just this time, he wants to run away from his pitiful self.

“That's great.” Sehun bites his cheeks. “Just great.”

“It's late, Sehun. I think you should go.” When Junmyeon says this, Chanyeol feels the smaller male's hand tightens. Junmyeon looked terribly nonchalant; like he wants Sehun gone. If Sehun is a family as Chanyeol was informed, then Junmyeon shouldn't be this reserved. What if this person is associated with Junmyeon's dark past, Chanyeol suspects.

“I’ve nowhere to go.” Sehun states simply. “Can't I stay for at least one night?”

Chanyeol couldn't miss how Junmyeon's lips tighten. That’s how Chanyeol knows that he has to intervene. “There's a motel down by the bar. I can send you there when I'm heading off to work.”

“That wouldn't be necessary.”

“I insist.” Chanyeol shows his persistence as he blocks Junmyeon from Sehun's view. Immediately, Sehun senses the overprotective vibe from Chanyeol.

At last, Sehun decides to take up on Chanyeol's offer. Looks like he's not at all welcomed. Though it hurts Sehun, but he wasn't surprised by Junmyeon's attitude. Just before he exits, he steals a glance for one last time. “It's still great meeting you.”

The only thing Junmyeon can manage is a smile and Chanyeol understands the message very well. _I wish I can say the same._

In the end, it was a cold reunion. Junmyeon's fiancé is already holding the door for Sehun. All that is left is just Sehun's silent plea, hoping that everything is a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Neither of them dare to say anything the whole ride. Not even a whisper. Only the sound of Baekhyun's winter playlist playing on the radio. This puts Baekhyun in a very uncomfortable situation. Furthermore, his _boyfriend_ doesn't look too happy. And something in his conscious is saying not to question anything. At least not right now.

All he could do is take Chanyeol's hand into his as comfort. Chanyeol visibly stiffens at the gesture but still he didn't pull away. Sehun who was sitting at the seat behind, stared hard at the exchange of interaction. The man who's driving lingers his hand far too long on Chanyeol's hand and Sehun's stomach doesn't feel right about it. When Sehun clears his throat, Chanyeol pulls his hand away in alarmed.

They arrive shortly at a motel just adjacent to the bar that Chanyeol and Baekhyun works. After retrieving his luggage, Sehun was about to thank the two until his words are forgotten when he sees the shorter male crossing his arms with Junmyeon's fiancé. Not in a way that friends do, the shorter is practically nuzzling his face on Chanyeol's left arm. Their intimacy is very suspicious. Too suspicious that Sehun can't help but to think horrible thoughts. “Are you two childhood friends?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun seems surprised at Sehun's voice. The smaller was expecting a very deep voice like Chanyeol's. “I wish we are but no. We only met this year.”

“Oh.” Sehun turns to face Chanyeol who looks troubled. “You two seems...” He raises his eyebrows at the two's joint hands. “...close.”

To this, Baekhyun grins bashfully. “Ahh we do click well together. Maybe it's cause he's—”

“Hey Chanyeol, did you forget your engagement ring?” Sehun didn’t give a chance for Baekhyun to finish. “I noticed you didn't have one like Junmyeon’s on your finger.”

It sounded like the world stopped for Baekhyun as he froze at Sehun's words. He glances to Chanyeol's fingers then up to his boyfriend's face. “Fiancé?”

Sehun smirks. “Oh you didn't know? I'm sure you've heard of Kim Junmyeon.”

The black hair male stares blankly at his own shoes as his hands slowly retracting from Chanyeol's. “I’ve met him before...”

“Ah then you’ve met Chanyeol's fiancé!” Clasping his hands, Sehun feels satisfied that Chanyeol appears like he's going to launch at him any moment now. This big eared boy should know better if he ever thought of hurting Junmyeon.

Crestfallen, Baekhyun’s eyes are starting to sting. He's sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. But it doesn't mean that right now, he didn't feel betrayed at the revelation. And Chanyeol staying mute isn't helping one bit. Does this mean it is true? “Right! Right! Chanyeol's fiancé!” Baekhyun suddenly bursts out laughing. “I totally forgot about that!”

“Baek—”

The smaller swats Chanyeol's hand away. “Gosh! I'm getting older, aren't I? Forgetting such important stuff...”

It's kind of pathetic for Sehun to see Baekhyun trying his best to seem fine even though Sehun knows he's breaking on the inside. Not only him, but this cheater as well. “Glad you remember. Don't they look like a great couple?”

“You little—”

“They do!” Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol's shoulder. “I've always thought they had something more. Especially… when they spend most of their time together more than with anyone else...” His tone saddens at the last few words. Deep in Baekhyun's heart, he does have that small tiny pebble that he calls jealousy. He can't help it. He tries not to think about it but by how Chanyeol described his relationship with Junmyeon, it's like they are already married. Making breakfasts for each other, doing the laundry together, and it doesn't help that Chanyeol had admitted that he once had a crush on Junmyeon before he met him. “Anyways!” Baekhyun regains himself. “It's great that Junmyeon has him. Considering his condition and how Chanyeol has been the one aiding him for two years, there's no better man, right?” He elbows Chanyeol.

But once Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's eyes meet, the mask is slowly crumbling down because what if there's no explanation and Chanyeol really is Junmyeon's fiancé? What if all this time Baekhyun has been a third person who came in between them? And if all his assumptions are true, then tonight is the last time he'll be calling Chanyeol his.

“Baekhyun. I—”

“Did you said _‘considering Junmyeon's condition?’_ ” Sehun gently tugs Baekhyun's sleeve. “What do you mean by his condition?”

 _Is this Sehun guy for real_ , Baekhyun thinks. “Uhmm his legs?? Didn't you just meet him 20 minutes ago?”

 _Damn it,_ Chanyeol curses under his breath. How did things turn out this way? He should've left Sehun at the motel and dragged Baekhyun in the bar immediately.

“What happened to his legs?!” By now, Sehun is already invading Baekhyun's personal space, making Chanyeol intervene in between. “Calm down, dude.”

Sensing that Baekhyun wouldn't talk out of fear, Sehun turns towards Chanyeol and grabs his collar. “Cheater! You tell me!”

Chanyeol scoffs. “If you were so important, he would've wanted you to know.”

The layer of patience in Sehun is running thin. Nothing was easy ever since he landed here. Not the lack of cabs. Not the lack of direction boards. And now, he barely gains anything after meeting with his childhood friend. It's taking a toll out of Sehun. “For two fucking years I tried to search for him. And I'm not leaving this town until I get some answers!”

“He doesn't want you here! You obviously are the reason for his dark past!” Chanyeol roars, making both Sehun and Baekhyun flinch. The fact that Chanyeol isn't wrong angers him. “That's why I'm here to fix it!”

“You can't fix it!”

Sehun growls as he tightens his grip. “I can try.”

“You can't!”

“Why not?!”

“Because you can't bring back his legs, can you?!” Chanyeol throws Sehun off harshly that the latter trips on his feet. His nose flares up as he stares the brown haired male down in fury. “Are you satisfied? I don't know what was the fucking reason he wanted me to pretend to be his fiancé but if that was to keep you away, it's best for you to leave.”

The information that Junmyeon is disabled barely registered in his head, and now… Chanyeol is not actually Junmyeon's fiancé? “You're not...?”

“I'm not.” Chanyeol sighs, grabbing the terrified Baekhyun to his side. “Baek is my only boyfriend and that's that.”

Without him even realizing, Baekhyun lets out a relieved sigh. He can feel his life is reduced by 10 years. That was the most terrifying scare he had experienced. At that moment, he realizes how significant Chanyeol meant to him.

As for Sehun, he is still in a daze. Why would Junmyeon lie to him? And is that the reason why Junmyeon didn't even move an inch from his seat? If he had known, he wouldn't have left the house at all. “I have to go back to the house!” Sehun stands up abruptly but before he could go pass Chanyeol, the tallest of the three grabs his arm. “No, you won't!”

“Let go, bastard!”

Chanyeol’s strength didn't waver. “You've tired him enough tonight. And he doesn't want to see you.”

Ignoring the latter, Sehun slaps Chanyeol's hand away. This bastard is not even Junmyeon's fiancé. Who does he think he is? “Fuck off.” Sehun can't remember when was the last time he had cursed this much but he couldn't care any less. He doesn’t have to care for his image now.

“Sehun, if you don't want to listen to Chanyeol, at least think about Junmyeon.” Baekhyun tries as well. “If you were really a part of his dark past, meeting you must have not been healthy for him. The least you could do is let him rest tonight and come back tomorrow.”

Seems like Baekhyun's words are working over Sehun. He stopped resisting and finally Sehun closes his eyes, letting exhaustion take over his body. “Fine.”

Although Chanyeol isn't too happy either, he can't get rid of Sehun yet. Chanyeol also has his own questions about Junmyeon. For the past 2 years, he's never come close to figure out what happened to Junmyeon. He knows it's none of his business but Junmyeon isn't only just a friend.

And if this Sehun guy can answer his questions, until then, he's better in this town.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: and heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere is the next chapter! sorry i didn't upload this last week cuz i was so busy with work. But i hope u enjoy this reunion! ^^ Thank you everyone for reading AAAAAANNDDD btw, this fic is meant to be a seho and lil hint of suyeol fic, if yall havent notice ;) asdfghjkl SEE YA NEXT SUNDAY! <3


	4. Our scars

10.4k words

* * *

 

More of the snow on his lawn has already melted into the ground. He's glad. Nature is getting ready for spring, which is his favorite season out of the four. Most probably because it's easier to do a lot of things on his own during the spring. It's a bonus with the flowers blooming beautifully. Pulling the hem of his cardigan, he's been feeling unsettled since yesterday. He barely even had an ounce of sleep. Somehow, his gut is telling him that Sehun will be back.

But Junmyeon hopes he doesn't. Because it'll be hard to explain about his legs. And Junmyeon doubts that Sehun will leave him alone. Not after seeing him in a wheelchair. But more than that, Junmyeon has enough pitiful eyes directed to him daily. Sehun shouldn't be an addition. Plus, none of the Wus should even know that he's living a pitiful life.

Grazing the anklet on his palm, he misses the Wu. Unlike now, he used to be so warm even in winter. Spring is about to come and yet the winter loneliness seems to not have bid its goodbye. Pulling the sleeve of his cardigan, he lets the cold wind brushes along his cheeks. His nose goes red at the mere breeze.

Can the wind take him back?

Take him back to where he used to have everything. Where he had wings to be free from anything especially heartache. With a breath, he flutters his eyes close, allowing his memories to take over his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_10 a.m._

_Now everyone wouldn’t think that Junmyeon is already awake. It’s a Sunday and Junmyeon wouldn't wake up until noon. Unless Kris is going somewhere and he shamelessly wants to tag along but today isn't the day._

_Sprinting out from his room, he finds a slice of cake at the small kitchen table outside. Oh, Junmyeon is all grown up alright. To be excited on your birthday at the age of 17 is considered childish. But his mother makes the best caramel chocolate cake and she only does so on rare occasions. “You couldn't even wait to take a shower.” Bora walks into the kitchen with a pile of laundry in her basket. “Thank God I baked it in time before you started whining.”_

_“I don't whine,” Junmyeon complains as he takes one spoonful of cake. He couldn't stop the moan when the caramel melts beautifully in his mouth with a mix of chocolate. It’s already a perfect birthday! “This is wonderful!”_

_There's a proud smile on Bora’s lips just by looking at her son eating. Her only baby. Having Junmyeon was never her plan. Nor marrying the butler. But God has his ways of uniting two souls when Bora woke up one day and head straight to the toilet bowl. And then a small wedding happens._

_The couple received well support from the Wus which resulted in them having one room that's bigger than the others in the workers' headquarters. Coincidence enough that Junmyeon was born in the same year as Mrs. Wu’s second child._

_“I wonder where Kris will take me today. The aquarium? The skating rim? Or the show!” Junmyeon giggles as he bites the spoon. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he searches any good shows to watch today._

_“When will you stop pestering the young master?” Bora throws the kitchen towel to him. “They've been spoiling you too much.”_

_Junmyeon lets out a displeased groan before he offs his phone. “It's not my fault that I'm best friends with Kris!”_

_“Oh please. He’s just putting up with you.”_

_“Mom!” Junmyeon pouts. “Anyways, I'm going to the Wu mansion after shower. Thank you for the cake! Love you so much!” Junmyeon hugs his mother tightly and only let go when his mother pinches his waist. “Come back early and help me with the housework.”_

_“Will do!” he says before disappearing._

_This kid, Bora shakes her head._

 

_Ever since Junmyeon was little, he had been playing all by himself in this little place they call home. His friends were only the other maids. That is until he started going to school. But what truly changed Junmyeon's life was when he was helping his mother serving tea and muffins for Mrs. Wu. That was the first time that Kris had talked to him. And since then, Junmyeon would always sneak into the garden without her knowledge. He was 8 at that time. What she thought was just a normal servant/master relationship, which is until Mrs. Wu welcomes Junmyeon to the mansion to play with the Wu siblings._

_It's like his daily routine. On weekends, after freshen up he will launch himself to the mansion's living room. If Kris isn't there then he would climb up to the latter's room. Although Kris never said it himself, he likes to think that he is Kris' best friend. Well, they did grow up together and Kris isn't the type to hang out or parties like boys their age. He prefers silence, composing in a quiet surrounding rather than blasting his loudspeakers. Junmyeon loves being around Kris. They're total opposites but Junmyeon never felt a dull moment with his friend._

_Thank God, Kris is in the living room but he's not alone. Mrs. Wu and all the other siblings are present. Just like any other day, he latches himself next to Kris. “Good morning, Mrs. Wu!” He greets cheerfully._

_“My my. Aren't you early.” Mrs. Wu chuckles as she puts down her notebook. “Are you two going somewhere?”_

_Junmyeon hums, looking hopefully at Kris. “Are we?”_

_Kris rolls his eyes before detaching Junmyeon's arms that are wrapped around his. “Before that,” Kris takes out something from under the sofa. It's a pastel blue box that's the size of a palm. “This is from all of us. So, happy birthday.”_

_Junmyeon couldn't control the gasp escaping his lips as he looks at Mrs. Wu. “For me?”_

_The elegant woman nods. “It was Sehun's idea. The present.” She says. "Open it.”_

_Junmyeon sends a grateful look to Sehun who's looking expectantly before putting back his attention on the pastel box. Gently, he lifts the top cover and there's a shining small bracelet lying in the box. “It's beautiful.” His mouth hangs in astonishment._

_“It's not too feminine, right?” Sehun asks, casting aside his comic book. “I want it to be something that's long-lasting and significant.”_

_“Significant?”_

_“What Sehun wants to say is that we want to give you something that you will always remember. And this bracelet, significance that you are a family to us.” Mrs. Wu finishes for him._

_Hold on. This is too overwhelming for Junmyeon. Is this a real white gold? He turns to his best friend for answers and Kris only breaks into a small smile before shrugging. “I don't hate the idea plus, you are like a family here. You've been a great friend to me, a great brother to Sehun and also a great punching bag for Victoria.”_

_Junmyeon is still horrified about having to help Victoria with her karate kicks. But still, there's no denying that everyone treats him like he's one of them. “But... I'm just a servant.”_

_“Oh please.” Mrs. Wu waves her hand. “Bora has been working with me even before I got married. She's like a family and that means you are too.”_

_All these kind words are making Junmyeon feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Although they all practically grew up together but Junmyeon still doesn't forget his boundaries. But now, he truly feels like he has gained more family members. His mother would be glad to hear this._

_“So what are you waiting for? Wear it!”_

_Upon Victoria's request, Junmyeon gently removes the bracelet from the box. However, he notices the bracelet seems a tad smaller than usual. And longer when he gets a better look at it. “Are you sure it's a bracelet?” Victoria moves to take a closer look._

_“It looks like a bracelet to me.” Sehun does the same._

_“But did you ask the clerk?”_

_Sehun makes a confused face. “I... just told her to wrap it up?”_

_Victoria groans as she takes the ‘bracelet’ and inspects it herself. “Boohoo this is an anklet.”_

_“Really? Let me see.” The item is now being passed to Mrs. Wu and slowly, Sehun hides his face in one of the cushions._

_“Wu Sehun. How can you buy an anklet instead of a bracelet?” Mrs. Wu shakes her head as she hands it back to the rightful owner._

_Sehun groans, cheeks starting to burn. “What's the difference?”_

_“For someone who is supposedly the most brilliant among us, that's a let-down. I guess you only have numbers and formalities in your head.” Victoria snickers._

_Mrs. Wu pinches her daughter to zip her mouth. “Well, we did leave the present hunting job to a 14-year-old.”_

_“Awww guys it's not that bad.” Junmyeon skips to Sehun’s and slings his arms around the smaller. “Bracelet or anklet, I'm still going to wear it!”_

_But that wasn’t enough to convince Sehun that he didn’t mess up the present. “It's okay, Junmyeon. I'll return this and trade for a bracelet.” He says solemnly through his round cheeks._

_Aww little Wu Sehun, the one always a victim to his siblings’ teasing. “I refuse! Our little Sehun chose this for me. How can I refuse this?” Junmyeon coos while ruffling Sehun’s hair._

_Prying Junmyeon's hand off his now disheveled hair, Sehun huffs as he glares at the older. “Hey, I'm not that little anymore.”_

_“He's right.” Mrs. Wu laughs, going back to her notebook. “All of my kids really take after their father.”_

_“Believe me. I noticed, Mrs. Wu. I could use some of those tall genes if it's possible.”_

_The room erupts into a burst of laughter but amidst it, Junmyeon hears Sehun muttering something under his breath. “What was that, Sehun?”_

_“Nothing,” the shorter retrieves back his comic book. “I just thought about how I can't wait to be taller than you.”_

_“Oho! Don't think you can bully me with your future height, young man.” Junmyeon hoots._

_“Of course not! I have my reasons.”_

_“...and that is?”_

_Playfully, Sehun sticks his tongue out. “Can't tell you!” And that earns Sehun another round of being in Junmyeon's chokehold. Who said that Junmyeon isn't one of those people who tease him?_

_“Okay okay stop!” Sehun shudders when Junmyeon slips his fingers on his waist to tickle him. “You're going to lose it if you don't wear it.” The anklet is taken away from Junmyeon's hand and Sehun tugs Junmyeon's left foot onto his lap._

_It’s a cold touch when the anklet is being wrapped around Junmyeon's ankle. Even so, Junmyeon’s face lights up the way the silver object reflects the light._

_This is the first time for Junmyeon to be gifted with such a meaningful present. He’s not even sure whether he deserves it. But at the end of the day, it is a present from the Wus and exclusively for him._

_For a while, he keeps on staring at his ankles while it remains on top of Sehun's lap. That is until Kris puts down his phone and gets up from the couch. Just like a puppy tagging its owner, Junmyeon too stands up and follows the taller with his arms clinging to Kris' ones. “Hey, there's an interesting performance showing tonight! Want to see it?”_

_Already used to this kind of scene, Mrs. Wu shakes his head as she watches her son and Junmyeon leaves._

 

_Pity._

 

_If Junmyeon was attentive enough, he would be able to catch the gloom on Sehun’s expression as he stares longingly at Junmyeon's back._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ends of his lips couldn't help but curved upwards at the beautiful memory. It was easier back then. No worries. No self-pity. No gloominess. Those are the things he has been feeling for a while now. Who would've thought that two years later this anklet is back to its owner? That's the least he deserves, right?

Bending forward, Junmyeon tries to fasten the anklet around his ankle. But he can barely see the hook to clasp it together. Frustration is starting to seep into his blood as he fails again and again to lock it. If only Chanyeol is here, Junmyeon huffs. Such a simple task and yet Junmyeon can't even do. This is useless. He’s never going to—

His brain freezes when suddenly a pair of hands makes its way to his legs and Junmyeon lifts his head to see a brown-haired male crouching in front of him. And of course, his fear about Sehun returning to his house again becomes a reality. Junmyeon was too occupied in his thoughts that he didn't at all registers Sehun's footsteps. What's worse is that how can he explain why he is in a wheelchair to Sehun?

Their skins brush as Sehun quietly helps him while Junmyeon isn’t sure what he is supposed to say. He lets the other does his thing. Just like always. Just like old times. Junmyeon hates this. The sense of familiarity. The audacity to hope that Junmyeon should perish it instantly.

“There.” Sehun pats his foot once he is done. Not that Junmyeon can feel it. He didn't even feel a cold white gold against his skin. “It's been missing its owner.”

Although Junmyeon can't see, he would know that the anklet won't get lost easily. Because it is Sehun. “It would've been better if she finds a new owner.” Junmyeon says solemnly, looking down onto his hands.

A beauty like she shouldn't be stuck with an owner like Junmyeon. He can no longer make the anklet sings. Junmyeon can no longer jingle it even if he wants to and just like everybody, beautiful things shouldn't stay with him.

Another wave of cold wind hits both of them, making Junmyeon’s hands curl into a fist. To Sehun, it's like Junmyeon has changed but at the same time, he didn't. Junmyeon is still sensitive to cold but the Junmyeon that he knew won't ever stand outside even at the slightest cold weather without having at least a coat on. Untangling his scarf, Sehun circles it around Junmyeon's neck. “You were its home. If I were her, of course, I would want to come back to you even if you leave me.”

Those words could have directed to Junmyeon. Junmyeon knows that at least. The way Sehun is looking at him doesn't say otherwise. “I thought you'd left already.” Junmyeon buries his nose deeper into Sehun's scarf. He silently grins at the fact that Sehun never changes his perfume. It still smells the same.

“I'm not a kid anymore, Junmyeon. I don't give up easily.”

Junmyeon snorts. “Of course. You wouldn't be here if you were.”

“Exactly!” Finally, there's a hint of Junmyeon's chuckle even if it was covered by Junmyeon's palm. That was the first sound that Sehun wished to hear when they encounter. “So what was on your mind?” Sehun stands up, hiding his cold hands in his pockets. “You didn't hear me coming, didn't you?”

“Would you believe me if I say I was thinking about us? Back in the living room, on my 17th birthday.”

 _The day you got your present_ , Sehun mentally sigh. “The best day of your life?”

“One of the best days.” Junmyeon corrects him. “But still, I would do anything to go back to that time.”

Sehun hates to admit but he doesn't want to go back to that time. Sure, Junmyeon was the happiest. But Sehun was the farthest to reach him. There are many things that Junmyeon was unaware of. Junmyeon didn't know that Sehun missed his violin class just so he could bake Junmyeon a cake only for the older to taste it a day after his birthday. Sehun grows up wishing he was the same age as Junmyeon. Maybe that way Junmyeon would cling onto him instead of Kris. Maybe Junmyeon would talk about the theatre performances enthusiastically to him instead of his brother who was only listening half-heartedly. Sehun would be a better listener. “Come on. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold.”

It's weird having Sehun pushing his wheelchair. Junmyeon wonders what does Sehun feels about all this. So far there's no extreme reaction that Junmyeon would've expected. No pity eyes either.

“I know what you are thinking, Junmyeon.” Sehun stops his wheelchair in the living room. “Why am I not asking much, right?”

Back then, Junmyeon would have teased Sehun for being a mind reader. But his mouth couldn't open to utter anything.

“Your fiancé barely knows anything. So I doubt you would open up to me.” Sehun says bitterly while making his way to the kitchen.

 _Oh_.

So Chanyeol hasn't told Sehun about the truth yet. Junmyeon decides he would just let it be. Sehun has enough revelation for today already. Plus, wouldn't that be too pathetic of him in Sehun's eyes?

Unbeknownst of him, the truth has already reached to Sehun. However, per Chanyeol's request, the secrecy has to go on. ‘ _Junmyeon doesn't want to think you would pity him. Even if you don't, to Junmyeon he feels pathetic._ ’ That's what Chanyeol had said.

If it's for Junmyeon’s feelings, Sehun would do anything.

Sehun comes back from the kitchen with two cans of drinks in his hands. He places them on the coffee table in front of Junmyeon. “It got cold while we were outside.”

Junmyeon hums. Looks like Sehun didn’t forget his favorite can drink. Though it’s been a while since he drank this. They don’t sell this brand here. And it seems to Junmyeon that Sehun is having a hard time keeping his eyes open because the latter keeps brushing his eyes with his knuckles. “Did you sleep?” Comes Junmyeon’s question.

“A little.” Sehun said before sitting on the sofa.

“You can sleep for the time being. I was about to make lunch anyways.” Junmyeon was about to wheel himself away but Sehun is quick to grab the wheelchair. “Stay.”

“I'll just be in the kitchen, Sehun.”

“No.” Sehun runs his hand over his hair. “I'm not hungry yet. And it's been so long since we’ve talked.”

Sehun does look exhausted. It's written boldly in his eyes. Junmyeon doesn't have the heart to say no to the younger, not when he's already lying down but his hand remains grasping the wheelchair. “Alright.” Junmyeon breathes out, making himself comfortable in his chair just beside Sehun's head. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything. How are you now? How did you meet Chanyeol?”

That's how Junmyeon finds himself telling the story of him for the past 2 years. The days where he was so lost, can barely do anything for himself. It's through the story where Sehun realizes how important Chanyeol is to Junmyeon. But still, the reason why Junmyeon is unable to walk hasn't been brought up. Sehun isn’t going to push it.

“You should really take care of yourself, Sehun. Fainting between works is worrisome.” Junmyeon says worriedly as his fingers naturally brush Sehun's soft hair. Without him realizing, he succumbs into the familiarity he has with Wu Sehun.

“I know. I know. I've got enough nagging on that. Which is why I'm here. I'm taking a break here.”

“Really?” Junmyeon sounds amused. “That's not very Wu of you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you would go to Europe or the West Coast area. How about California? There's a lot of girls in swimsuits walking around.”

The younger only laughs softly before pulling Junmyeon's hand that was previously on his head to his cheek. “Here's not so bad either. There's you.”

The blond’s smile freezes. Just why is Sehun going through all the hassle to find him? He really doesn’t understand what his value is to Sehun for the younger to stay even knowing Junmyeon lied on their first reunion. “Why me?” He finds himself asking.

Releasing Junmyeon’s hand, Sehun closes his eyes for a brief moment before he meets Junmyeon’s eyes with a smile. “Because unlike my family, I'm the only one who truly loves you.”

It would have been the perfect confession if it weren't for how terrified Junmyeon looks. He did think of how his confession can come as a burden to Junmyeon and just as he expected, Sehun's feelings would only scare Junmyeon. It’s fine. It's too early anyway. “I mean, we grew up together so you’re like family. And family seeks out for each other, right?”

“Oh.” Was the first thing Junmyeon says. Sehun couldn't unseen how the horrified expression automatically washes away. “Right. Right.” The older lets out a relieved laugh.

Sehun can't say that it didn't pain him. “Anyways, Junmyeon. I have a favor to ask.”

“Hmm?”

Sehun tries to sit up but he did it too quickly that he's having a whiplash. Poor boy clutching his head, but it made Junmyeon giggle so maybe it isn't so bad. “I know I'm asking for so much but for the next two weeks, can I make myself home here?”

Junmyeon wishes he could outright say no but there's uncertainty on what he wants right now. For Sehun to stay. Or for Sehun to leave. But either way, won't it still hurt Junmyeon? “But... Chanyeol—”

“I've talked to him. He said he's fine with it since he's planning to change his shift.”

“He is?”

Sehun nods. “He's probably going to talk to you about it first thing when he sees you.”

If Chanyeol's fine with it, then there's no reason for Junmyeon to say no. Besides, if Chanyeol switch shifts, although Junmyeon hates relying on people but with Chanyeol going to work, he can count on Sehun for the things he needs assistance with. “Two weeks, Wu Sehun.”

And that is enough for Sehun to split into a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There's something about working at night shift that exhausts him. No matter how many hours Chanyeol slept prior to his work, he's just not cut out to work beyond midnight. Today isn't any different. Before he left for work today, he had discussed about changing his shift with Junmyeon. Although he tells Junmyeon that it was his body failing to keep up with the night shift, deep inside Chanyeol can't deny that it was to spend time with a certain brunette who is taking the day shift.

He's been meaning to do it earlier but Junmyeon will always be his priority. However, now with Sehun's existence in the picture, maybe things will be a little bit different. Although there's a part in his heart doesn't want any changes when it comes to Junmyeon and him.

Just like usual, instead of going back to his house, Chanyeol crashes into Junmyeon's. He has the spare key attached together with his house keys. He is not at all surprised to see this Wu Sehun guy sleeping in the guest room. This just means that Junmyeon agrees to let Sehun stay.

Gently, so that he won't breathe a single sound, he tiptoes into Junmyeon's room. As expected, the latter is already asleep. Chanyeol changes into his sweater before climbing on the bed next to Junmyeon. Even though it's dark, but the moonlight through the window is enough to shine on Junmyeon's face.

He looks so peaceful like that. _Really beautiful_. Chanyeol can't help but wonder how Junmyeon would look like before the... well, whatever downfall he went through. He must be glowing. He can't deny there's this possessive feeling that he wants to protect Junmyeon from whoever had hurt Junmyeon and that includes the boy sleeping in the guest room.

But if he's needed for Junmyeon's development, then he'll have to keep him, Chanyeol sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first morning in Junmyeon's house smells like cookies. Then, Sehun remembers both of them baking Sehun's favorite Oreo cookies yesterday because it's one of the things that he misses of Junmyeon. It was nice on Sehun's part. It’s like he just went back in time to back when Junmyeon was still with them. On days when Junmyeon isn't latching himself on Kris, Sehun finds those times opportunities for him to slip in.

As he heads to the living room, there is no sign of any fresh-made breakfast or any smell of coffee. Chanyeol mentioned that Junmyeon usually wakes up early in the morning. It is 30 minutes past 11 already.

“Junmyeon?” Sehun knocks on the Junmyeon’s bedroom door gently. He gets nothing. He tries again knocking louder. Still nothing. He tries again and again and he's becoming worried when Junmyeon who isn’t a heavy sleeper didn’t reply back. As he was about to turn the doorknob open, the door opens before him and suddenly a half-naked Chanyeol is standing in front of him.

Sehun’s eyes widen. “You...”

“Do you have to be so noisy in the damn morning?” Chanyeol groans. His bed hair sticking out and it is making Sehun's eyes turn into a scowl. “It's almost noon.” Sehun can't hide the spite in it. “What the fuck are you doing in his room?”

Chanyeol's sleepy face brightens up just a little looking at the agitated man. “Oho~ Why? Can't I sleep together with my fiancé?”

“ _Fake_ fiancé.” Sehun reminds him. “Or did you forget that you have a boyfriend waiting for you at work?”

The devilish smirk falls from his mouth as he clicks his tongue. “You don't have to be so pissy, Wu. You're not even his boyfriend yet.”

“Is that Sehun?” Junmyeon peeks from behind Chanyeol's figure. They look over Chanyeol's shoulder to find Junmyeon wheeling himself from his wardrobe. “Chanyeol, can you reheat yesterday's takeout? I'm going to take a shower.”

“You sure? Or...” Chanyeol turns back to Sehun and that annoying grin is back. “I can help you shower. Like usual.”

Sehun’s blood is boiling internally and he hates it, even more, when Chanyeol's is telling the truth.

“Oh get out, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon throws Chanyeol's sweater to his face. “Reheat the food.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Alright, princess.” He steps out of the room but he didn’t forget to bump into Sehun's shoulder.

If this person isn't so dear to Junmyeon, Sehun would've torn his limbs off. But then again, Sehun isn't a violent person, to begin with.

Junmyeon later comes out from the room and the first thing he does is make Chanyeol's regular coffee. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee.” Sehun answers.

While the blond is busying himself, there's one question that comes into Sehun's head. “It would be easier for him if he uses a motorized wheelchair.”

“Some people aren't rich, Wu.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I know that.”

“He did. But it malfunctioned a month ago. His parents have been trying to buy a new one for him. I'm trying as well.” Chanyeol says heavily.

 _That's too bad_ , Sehun thinks. But it's not a problem Sehun can't solve. It's easy for Sehun to get one but like Chanyeol had said, not everyone is born wealthy like he is. Chanyeol included. But still, the latter is willing to contribute some. “Why do you... care so much about Junmyeon?”

It's a valid question. It's not like Sehun didn't notice how Chanyeol has been looking at him. Chanyeol is like letting a new cat in a home. One wrong move and he'll be locked out.

“' _Why_ ', you ask?” Chanyeol frowns, twirling his noodles with the fork. “You should've seen how he was when he first moved here. You'll understand.”

Chanyeol did mention how Junmyeon has already lost his legs when he first moved in. Which means the accident was before he fled here. But not even Chanyeol knows how and why. If Chanyeol knew how Junmyeon looked like on the day his sister told him off, no doubt Sehun’s luggage would be thrown outside in an instance.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon calls out for help to which the taller didn’t wait for a heartbeat to hurry to the kitchen. They came back with the drinks and Sehun kind of envies how close Junmyeon and Chanyeol are. “Sorry that we missed breakfast. I don't usually get off very late.” Junmyeon apologizes.

“No, it's fine. I already ate the bun I bought yesterday. Hard time sleeping yesterday?”

“God no. I slept just fine. In fact, I woke up early, but—”

“I won't let him out of bed. He was trap under my arms the whole morning.” Chanyeol finishes for Junmyeon. Junmyeon looks terribly nonchalant before he nods and digs in into his lunch, leaving Sehun frowning to himself.

After they're done with the lunch, Chanyeol volunteers to do the dishes. Which leaves Junmyeon and Sehun alone at the dining table. “So,” Sehun starts off. “Were you really trapped under him since morning?”

 _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no_.

“Chanyeol is a heavy sleeper and also a big cuddler. I can barely do much to escape.” Junmyeon says shyly.

Sehun knew he should've just kept quiet. Now he's even depressed than before. “Wow. I guess you… lovebirds are sweet.”

“I supposed...” Sehun can see the guiltiness in Junmyeon’s eyes but he disregards it because it's better than Junmyeon having to feel pathetic around Sehun. “Chanyeol's going to start working day shift, huh?”

“Yeah. So I guess it's just you and me. Since this is basically a vacation to you, anywhere you want to go?”

“You tell me. It's not me who's been here for years.”

Junmyeon nods. “I've told you. This place is the wrong spot for a vacation. There's nothing here.”

Sehun begs to differ. Because from what he is seeing, Junmyeon's eyes are like the crescent moons and, he feels like he has everything here. “I doubt it.” He whispers with a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since Chanyeol's new shift starts today, it'll be odd to not see Chanyeol lazed on the couch with his snoring as Junmyeon watches something on his phone. This means that he is alone with Sehun which Junmyeon is not sure himself whether that's a good thing or a storm coming.

The place they end up going is the town's carnival. To be frank, Junmyeon hates crowded place especially when his wheelchair gets dirtied easily. But that’s not even the hardest part. The number of times he had to be on guard just so he won't get hit in the face with handbags or possibly someone's elbow. However, the carnival is the closest thing to a tourist attraction. As he said, this town has nothing. Sehun won't last that long.

Unbeknown to him, those faults are not at par on Sehun's determination to stay with Junmyeon.

“Hah. Must be my lucky day. There are not many people today.” Junmyeon cheers.

“Was it crowded before?”

Junmyeon hums as a yes. It was way crowded that Junmyeon had willingly waited for Chanyeol on the bench outside. “It's not much like in the city though. Probably less—”

“Hey hey. My mouth is zipped. And you know I'm not like my sister.”

Right. Junmyeon forgets that Sehun is slightly different than the others. Sometimes Sehun’s ways infuriate his sister. “Well then. Knock yourself out.” It feels weird having other people that are not Chanyeol to push his wheelchair. Junmyeon can't help but to feel insecure especially for Sehun who probably has never done this before.

So many questions in Junmyeon’s head. Is he too heavy? Is Sehun getting tired? Even if he is, Junmyeon knows that Sehun is too polite to word it out.

They keep on stopping from one store and another that Junmyeon can pick up that Sehun keeps on buying sweet stuff. After 15 minutes, there are already 2 slices of cake, a chocolate roll bun and a cinnamon roll on his lap. Those are excluding the sweet pastries that Sehun is holding. “I don't remember you having a sweet tooth this strong.”

“That's because I don't. But you do.”

Junmyeon twirls his head so fast to glare at the latter. “Don't tell me these are all for me.”

“You should've figured— _what_? Didn't you used to love spending your money on practically anything that is sweet?”

“Glad that you remember.” Junmyeon really is. And Sehun wasn't wrong. It wasn't only his mother who would spoil him with sweets. “But I haven't been eating a lot of... sweets recently. Especially the pastries ones.”

“That's unlike you. How so?”

“Well,” Junmyeon takes a bite on the chocolate roll and he moans when he could taste the wonder of the chocolate. “This is _really_ good.”

“I can tell.” Sehun chuckles.

“As I was saying,” Junmyeon tries to wipes the chocolate stains on his mouth. He fails to remove the stain on the left corner of his mouth. “It's a bit hard when, you know, you can't go out daily and have to sit all day at home. It gets boring sometimes but I'm used to it by now.”

“Really?” Sehun asks. Or more like contemplating rather than questioning. “Don't Chanyeol ever buy one for you every day?”

“Sweets are pretty expensive here, Sehun. Especially the delicious one. I couldn't make him buy every day for me.”

 _True_. Besides, Chanyeol has done enough for Junmyeon. Maybe too much for a friend. But what does Sehun knows? He’s been absent around Junmyeon for 2 years.

If Junmyeon is his fiancé, Junmyeon should just ask and he'll make sure Junmyeon has different choices of sweets to pick. Also, he knows Bora’s pastries are his favorite so he'll make sure that the pastry chef would do it exactly like Bora's. Junmyeon is the happiest when he's around something that he likes.

For example... Like... Like around Kris, Sehun thinks solemnly.

“Besides! I'm getting old. My metabolism is going to decrease and I can't risk gaining weight… especially for my wedding photos.”

Sehun almost stops on his tracks at those words until he remembers that Junmyeon is still pretending. The way he lies naturally, it amazes Sehun. This just shows how much he doesn't want Sehun to find out. “If it were our wedding, Junmyeon, I wouldn't mind the slightest bit about how you look. We will have the biggest cake with tons of sweets on each table as well.”

Maybe Sehun said too much because Junmyeon doesn't know how to react to that statement. The smaller just takes another bite of his pastry before letting out a strained laugh. “How thoughtful of you. That would be a dream wedding, wouldn’t it?”

“It certainly would.” Sehun says softly before his thumb nears Junmyeon's upper lip to brush the stain away. “It's distracting.” He adds.

Junmyeon is really positive that Sehun today is bolder than he was years ago. Or his skinship has increased, he honestly doesn't know. It's unsettling but not troublesome so Junmyeon just let it slide.

Not much that could keep Sehun entertained in the carnival. Junmyeon as well looks like he rather be somewhere else. And that somewhere else ends up to be at Chanyeol's workplace. The moment they enter, Baekhyun was the first one to greet them while holding an empty tray. “Hey! Chanyeol didn't mention that you were coming.”

“We're just passing by.” Junmyeon replies with a grin.

There are not as many people as during the night time which Junmyeon thinks it's a good break for Chanyeol. Meanwhile, Sehun grimaces at the smell of smoke coming from those groups of old men. He remembers how Junmyeon wouldn't stand anywhere near his brother when the latter smells like cigarettes. It was the only time Junmyeon willingly stayed apart and latched himself on Sehun. For greedy reasons, he's grateful that cigarette addiction is hard to stop.

“Chanyeol's at the counter by the way.” Baekhyun notes them as he picks up the empty glasses on the table. “See ya!”

The black-haired male then disappears somewhere at the back door. Staring at Baekhyun's back a little too long, Junmyeon wonders how Chanyeol still hasn’t asked him out. With a face and heart like Baekhyun, even the richest person would throw everything away for him. Chanyeol should be lucky that their feelings are mutual. Something Junmyeon will never get to feel. “Chanyeol~.” Junmyeon sing songs with Sehun pushing him from behind.

“Oho. A surprise visit for your fiancé, huh?” Chanyeol who has his sleeves rolled up greets them while he shakes the mixer then pour it into a glass.

Sehun swears Chanyeol is having a little too much fun with the whole fake fiancé thing. Anything to get on Sehun's nerves.

“You like it better now that you've changed your shift?”

“It's pretty okay.” Chanyeol shrugs, already making Junmyeon's usual drink whenever he stops by at the bar. “Not much of a difference.”

Sehun helps to hand Junmyeon his drink before they were interrupted by Baekhyun who comes hurriedly to the counter. “Yeollie, the guy at table 5 wants to meet you.”

Chanyeol cranes his neck to see who's at table 5 and his smile widens at the image of his former high school friend. “No way!”

“What? Who is it?” Junmyeon tries to mimic the taller’s action but he is still too short to see.

“Remember when I told you about Hwang Minhyun in high school?” the taller asks.

“The dance prodigy who gave you dancing lessons?”

“That's it! Come on! I'll introduce you!” He exits from behind the counter then turns to Baekhyun. “Do you mind taking my place for a second?”

“It's okay. Just go.” Baekhyun shoos him away.

Chanyeol excitedly takes Junmyeon away and Sehun should've expected it. Here he is, watching another loss to Chanyeol. He knows. He knows. Chanyeol isn't a competition. But in some instances, Sehun feels inferior compared to Chanyeol.

Sehun has everything. Money. Wealth. Probably good looks. And yet he can't make Junmyeon smile as if the whole world is his. Chanyeol though, he can.

“Aww don't go zoning out me, will you?” A finger is poked on his (grumpy) cheek. He flinches backward to see Baekhyun giggling under his palms. “You don't have to stare at them like _that_.”

“Sorry. I can't help it.” Sehun apologizes.

Leaning his elbows on the countertop, Baekhyun watches his boyfriend hugging the life out of his former classmate while Junmyeon shyly bows at him. “Yeah, I kinda get what you're feeling.”

That caught Sehun's attention but Baekhyun just dismisses him with a smile. “So, where did you—”

“Don't you ever get jealous?” Sehun blurts out, catching Baekhyun by surprise. “Of Junmyeon... I don't know.” He continues. It’s a sensitive question and maybe Sehun should’ve thought twice before asking.

Instead of looking troubled like Sehun expected, Baekhyun just chuckles before he fetches a glass on the shelf. “I can't say there are a few instances where I don't.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Baekhyun repeated. “But he has known Junmyeon longer than me. So I just keep telling myself over and over again how I should just believe in Chanyeol. He wouldn't hurt me.” The smaller grins as he can hear Chanyeol’s beaming laughter echoing in the bar. “He wouldn't hurt anyone. Not intentionally.”

It's the way Baekhyun has so much faith and confidence in Chanyeol is what makes Sehun understands how much Baekhyun loves the giant. Pushing his mischievous side, Chanyeol is someone who is likable by people around him. Including Junmyeon. “You must've really loved him.”

Baekhyun nods before releasing a long sigh of relief. “What about you, Romeo? You're not just here to be his friend, are you?”

Sehun scoffs, pulling the glass of beer that Baekhyun had placed in front of him. “It's all I can ever be to him.”

“But you want more.”

“I want him to be happy.” Sehun says before he feels the beer tickling his throat. “And I want to be part of his happiness.”

Baekhyun stares at Sehun in amazement until Sehun raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“You love him, don't you? For how long?”

Sehun’s fingers play with the handle of the glass. “I can't remember.” He shakes his head. “I grew up admiring someone from afar and one day I just... it makes sense why he's the only person I would wait for eternity.”

The black-haired man's eyes soften at how the intimidating-looking man can have such a soft side of him. All because of Junmyeon. “You tall people are very poetic, you know.” He jokes. “Make sure to tell Junmyeon that someday.”

“If you're able to tell Chanyeol your true feelings then I might consider it.”

“What? The whole jealousy thing?” Baekhyun makes a gun with his finger before blowing out his head. “That's suicide. And it'll make me look like a child.”

“You even look like a—”

“Keep talking.”

Sehun cowers when Baekhyun threatens to throw the glass that he's holding on Sehun's head. Don't know why by Sehun felt Baekhyun might just do it if anyone who insults his height again. “I'm kidding! But really though, you have the right to be jealous, you know. Doesn’t matter if they've been friends longer than you did.”

“Kinda like you, Junmyeon and Chanyeol.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Meaning...?”

“What? Do you think Chanyeol is not jealous of you?” The smaller laughs. “Then why do you think he keeps teasing you?”

Sehun scrunches his nose in displeased before chugging down the beer until its last drop. “Are we all really adults?” He groans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Good afternoon everyone!” Junmyeon greets everyone loudly before showing off everyone the Starbucks they ordered. The drummer, Jackson hoots when his vanilla latte is being handed to him. Zeke needs something strong because, for some reason, he always sleeps between breaks. The main vocalist, Chen bought the Starbucks Coldbuster because he’s having a sick day today. And for Kris, the usual caramel coffee, just the way he would always—_

_Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow when he couldn’t locate his best friend. “Where's Kris?” Junmyeon scans around the room and Kris' blue guitar is still untouched. “He's not here yet?”_

_“Beats me.” Chen says. “We thought he would come in with you.”_

_“He went out early. So I thought he was meeting you guys in advance.”_

_Zeke scoffs before rubbing the exhaustion away from his eyes. “Yeah right. Unless we took hostage of a certain blond head, then only he'll be here with us.”_

_“No one is taking hostage of my sister, Zeke.” Mark exasperates, pinching his temples before turning to Junmyeon. “Luhan went out during lunch too. I think he's with him.”_

_Junmyeon’s jaw tightens as he tries not to let the information bother him. “He's late for practice.”_

_“Ayyyy come one, it's only been 10 minutes. Chen was late for 45 minutes and no one said a damn thing.”_

_“He had diarrhea, Zeke. And we got a microphone thrown onto our heads for mentioning it which...”_

_As Junmyeon expected, Zeke immediately falls onto the ground when a Rubix Cube is thrown at the back of his head. “It was just one time you, dickhead!” Chen huffs, going back to his music sheets._

_Is this really the band that is well-known to this nation? Junmyeon really should question how Kris manages to find such a chaotic group. “Whatever. He should be here by now. If he keeps missing practices then I'm not just going to stay put!”_

_“Jesus, Junmyeon. He’s out on a date and he never missed practice. Get your huge jealous ass ready for practice instead of moping why he isn't here with you.”_

_That shut Junmyeon up. Although it is true what Mark had said but the way he said it burns Junmyeon’s insides. “Fine.”_

_Junmyeon wasn't part of the band. He’s more like the advisor slash helper in the group. Or the maid. He learns how to set up the studio, learns how to record and how to operate in the studio so that he can help Kris every time they have band practices. The band is 3 years old which means he has been friends with the others for so long._

_After 10 minutes, Kris finally shows up and he is not alone. The ‘blond beauty’ that latches onto Kris side is hurting his eyes, and what's worse is that he's distributing donuts as an apology for taking a lot of Kris time. As much as Junmyeon loves sweet, the ones bought by Luhan is never appetizing for him._

_“Junmyeon! Kris said you like chocolate the most. There's one—”_

_“I've eaten. Thank you.”_

_Junmyeon should be in bars for ever making Luhan look so crestfallen but at least he feels satisfied doing so. “I see. Then...” Luhan’s lips turn into a thin line as he retracts his hand._

_“It's okay, baby. I'll have it.” Kris sweetly pats on his lover's head before taking the paper bag from him. Junmyeon wanted to puke at the scene._

_How can Kris change so much when he is with Luhan? It just doesn't make sense. Junmyeon has witnessed a few of Kris’ past relationships but in all of them, Kris was the cold guy. He was harder to approach. Junmyeon can say Kris didn't really love them. But Luhan... he's different. And Junmyeon has this uneasy feeling inside of him._

_“Now that you're here. Get your ass in your position!” Chen shouts with a few chocolate rice on his chin._

_“Oh. Where do I sit?” Luhan looks around then does this puppy eyes to his boyfriend._

_God forbid Junmyeon from rolling his eyes even further back to his skull._ What’s so hard about sitting on the floor?

 _“You need a chair.”_ Of course _, Kris wouldn't let his precious prince sit on the dirty floor._

_“Hey, Junmyeon. Need a chair from the next room.”_

_Excuse Junmyeon for feeling offended. He looks Luhan from his feet to his head before crossing his arms. “He looks healthy enough to take it by himself.”_

_There was a silence in the room and before he knows it, Luhan looks terribly nonchalant while Kris would burn him into ashes with his glare. “Fine.” Kris looks away, obviously disappointed. “I'll be back, baby.”_

_Junmyeon curses under his breath before following Kris out the door. He knows the latter is furious which is why he didn't say anything and instead just follows him from behind._

_“Out of my way.” Kris spats when Junmyeon tries to carry the chair for him. Still, Junmyeon says nothing and stubbornly tries to take the chair away from Kris. “Oh,_ now _you want to help?!” Kris drops the chair loud enough for it to be heard in the hallway. He's pretty sure the people in the studio can hear him shouting. “Honestly, Junmyeon. Do you have to be such an ass all the time to him?”_

_Junmyeon feels himself becoming smaller at Kris’ raised voice. “He made you late for practices.”_

_“That's my fucking fault, not his! Jesus, Junmyeon. You're acting like a possessive boyfriend and it's disgusting!” It's a lie if he says the word ‘disgusting’* didn’t hurt. But Junmyeon knows Kris is just saying it out of anger. “Look. It’s just. He’s just... You can do better, Kris.”_

_Kris fists the front collar before whispering rather lowly. “Keep thinking like that and soon that seat on the studio will no longer be yours but his permanently.” With that, Kris leaves Junmyeon to reflect on his words._

_*This is no good._

 

_Kris and Junmyeon are even fighting because of Luhan. The boy is not good for Kris._

_For both of them._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t wake up with a shock. But his head starts hurting as soon as he sits up. But even worse, his heart starts to ache. It’s been a while since he dreamed, no, have a flashback in the form of a dream. He’s not fond of this comeback.

Pushing the blanket aside, Junmyeon helps himself onto his wheelchair and rolls off to the living room. He needs some air. It feels strange without Chanyeol loud laughter. But Junmyeon didn't mind the view of Sehun who looks up immediately from his laptop. “Enjoyed your nap?”

Junmyeon plants himself next to Sehun's pile of papers. “Could've been better. You’re working?”

“Yeah, just a little.” Junmyeon remembers Sehun's first time working in the company. He started at a moderate position, just fit for someone who just graduated. But Wu Sehun has always been the brain of the Wu Trinity. In less than 2 years he manages to adapt to the work and surrounding that he was immediately raised to a higher rank. Although it is also because of the fact that Mr. Wu is the chairman but Junmyeon believes no one can deny Sehun's strong leadership. “I recall someone said they're not supposed to do any work during the whole vacation.”

“Habits die hard.” Sehun winks, causing Junmyeon to grimace. “I'm a workaholic these days.”

Still ever the so hard-working Wu Sehun. You can never stop someone from doing what they're passionate about. “Well. It’s at least better than being cooped in the house doing nothing.” He didn't mean it to imply it to him but that was how it sounded. “I know. You don't have to give me that look, Sehun.”

“I wasn't.” Sehun denies, taking Junmyeon's hands into his. Such small fingers. And full of warmth that it's a pity that Sehun has to let go when he resumes back to what he was doing.

“Uhm, Sehun. Can I ask you something?”

Sehun hums for Junmyeon to go on. “How...How is Kris?”

About time for that name to pop out from Junmyeon's mouth. Sehun was wondering how long can Junmyeon keep his curiosity in his pocket. “I knew that question will come sooner or later.” Sehun lifts his laptop from his lap and casts it aside alongside with the other scattered papers. “In exchange, you have to answer mine as well.”

“Sure.” Junmyeon agrees despite being rather sceptical. “You first.”

“Kris is still with Luhan as you see on the news. But they're planning to put an addition in the family.”

“They're adopting a baby?”

There's something about Junmyeon's expression that makes Sehun’s heart clenches. He doesn't want to imagine how much it does for Junmyeon. “Sort of.”

“Oh...” Junmyeon looks down at his empty palms. “That's... that's good news. Your brother secretly loves kids, you know.”

“I know you do too.”

“Yeah but I can't really adopt one of my own, can I?” Junmyeon accidentally snaps, causing Sehun to press his lips into a straight line. “Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just... Sorry, Sehun.”

“It's fine.” The younger pulls Junmyeon's chair closer to him. He notes how puzzled Junmyeon is with his feelings. Almost bittersweet if you ask. “Then, can I ask my question now?”

“Yeah. Go on.”

“Do you love Kris? In a romantic way?”

Junmyeon didn't raise his head. Nor was he surprised by the question. All he did was heave out a sigh that sounded so heavy. “I... never thought that I had a chance with him. “

That isn’t what Sehun had expected. “But you love him?”

“I did, Sehun.” Junmyeon finally meets Sehun’s eyes. “For years I did. But I would be so stupid if I even dare to imagine being with him. I'm stupid enough to be by his side for years despite knowing what a painful prick I am to him.”

The thing about Sehun is that he was in denial. It was obvious that Junmyeon harbored feelings for his brother but some part of him still hopes that Junmyeon never actually did. It would hurt less. For both Junmyeon and him. “Then, why did you do it? Why did you hire Yifan's worst ex to meddle with his relationship?”

Junmyeon’s face went from nothing to having a shade of red rising from his throat. “I'm not talking about it.” He harshly rolls his chair backward but Sehun deems Junmyeon to not go anywhere. “Why not?”

“Drop it, Sehun.”

“I won't.”

Junmyeon removes Sehun's hold on his wheelchair and moves away quickly. “I said I won't talk about. Damn it, Sehun! You of all people I thought won't mock me about my past.”

“Who says that I'm mocking you?” Sehun walks off to stand then spread his arms and legs at the doorframe, blocking Junmyeon’s way to his bedroom.

“Move, Sehun.” Junmyeon threatens him.

“I would never, Junmyeon, do anything to purposely hurt you. I think you know that yourself.”

“Okay. Good now leave me alone.”

“Damn it, listen to me! I know what you did. But I don't know why. Even if everyone in the bloody household shut you out, but only I know that you have your own reason. I know you didn't mean any harm. I just want to know why.” Sehun kneels until he is on the same eye level or not lower with Junmyeon. “I care about you Junmyeon. Always have. So, don't… Always keep me in the dark.”

Junmyeon's eyes slowly turn softer again, but it glistens with tears like the galaxy. His shoulder shakes but Sehun doesn’t know if it is from anger or sadness. “Even if I loved him, I didn't do it because of my feelings.” The blond buries his face into his hands. “Sure, everyone was fine at first but 15 minutes late turns to 1 hour and he ends up missing practices for good. He became violent with the reporters because of his overprotective senses with Luhan that it's tarnishing his image. The band almost disbanded just because Zeke and Luhan went out for a coffee.” Junmyeon remembers those days when he felt the farthest with Kris. Those days where Junmyeon felt like it was his job to bring back the Kris that he knew and loved by his fans. “Just so you know, Sehun. I don't regret doing it.”

In Sehun's mind, he wanted to tell him how Junmyeon's action was actually a wakeup call for Kris. He noticed that after Junmyeon’s gone, Kris seems to have tended his anger issues. But he rather not justify what Junmyeon did. It was wrong no matter how good Junmyeon's intention was. “You don't have to if you don't.”

“Say it.” Junmyeon scoffs, wiping a tear at the corner of his eye. “I'm a terrible person. Probably the worst person you've ever met.”

Sehun lies his chin on Junmyeon's bony thigh. The thing about Junmyeon is that he always assumes and assumes. Sehun couldn't give a shit about what other people’s perception of what Sehun thinks of them is, but Junmyeon, he needs to know that even if the whole world turns his back on him, Sehun would be the one taking his hand. “You're always thinking of me wrongly. Unless I said so, your assumptions are invalid and I hope you bear that in mind.”

“No, Sehun.” Junmyeon’s hand itches to touch the brown hair. “You always think of me wrongly. I’m not as nice as you think.”

Sehun hums while drumming his fingers on Junmyeon's knee. This conversation is literally going nowhere if Junmyeon still thinks of himself that way. Words really have no effect on Junmyeon and Sehun kind of gets why.

It takes quite a time for words to convince you but just seconds for it to kill you.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Sehun apologizes lastly. “I was just curious about the answer before I’m going to give you your late birthday present.”

“Hmm?” Junmyeon pushes Sehun's forehead with his finger so he can look at the latter. But the younger's head is heavy so it falls down on Junmyeon's lap again. “You got me a present? It can’t be chocolates again?”

Sehun rolls his eyes as he removes his head from Junmyeon's lap. “What are we? 12?” He sits crossed legs on the floor, leaning his back on the doorframe. “You'll love it.”

Junmyeon's not sure about this time's surprise. He has a feeling that this will be big and the way Sehun keeps grinning to himself, this means Junmyeon is going to owe Sehun big time. “You do know how to avert the topic.” The older squints at him, earning a light-hearted laugh from Sehun.

“Then, when am I getting to see this present?”

“After Chanyeol gets off his work, he and Baekhyun will bring your present here. So until then, do suffer from curiosity while I make pancakes for both of us.” Junmyeon groans but still, his little and barely visible giddy smile can't be hidden from Sehun's eyes. It's great timing to bring up the present after Junmyeon has successfully tell Sehun about the past. This will be a reward to Junmyeon for being such a strong person, Sehun thinks.

He'll be happy once Chanyeol gets home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's funny seeing Junmyeon who keeps on glancing at the Micky Mouse clock on the wall. He even tried getting a sneak peek by texting Chanyeol but instead, Junmyeon got ignored by his friend. He was restless at first, kept pestering Sehun, asking for hints but then he eventually forgets about it after indulging himself in his favorite cooking show on TV.

However, the moment the front door is opened and Chanyeol’s deep voice is heard, immediately he carries himself onto his wheelchair. “Nope. Nope. Junmyeon stay where you are!” Chanyeol demands, making Junmyeon pout. “It's pretty big so I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon mutters patiently. Sehun who just appeared from the guest room strides behind Junmyeon and blocks Junmyeon's eyes with his palms. “No peeking.”

“Oh my God, what is it!”

“Thanks, Baek for helping me bring this baby here.” Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun after finally carrying that heavy thing in the house. Baekhyun gives him a peck before saying that it's fine. Realizing what had happened, Chanyeol glances worriedly at Junmyeon and sighs in relief when Junmyeon has his vision blocked and he probably didn't hear anything.

“Is it here? In front of me already?”

“Okay, Sehun. Let his eyes be free.” Chanyeol says.

When Junmyeon no longer feels the weigh on his eyes, slowly he flutters his eyes open. “You're kidding me.” He breathes out at the sight of the motorized wheelchair. “Sehun, you bought this?!”

“I would gladly pay for all of it but Chanyeol insists to pay a ratio of it so technically it's from both of us.” Junmyeon doesn't know what to say. It's been so long since he has ridden a motorized wheelchair. And it's a better model than the previous one he had! “This is too much. I don't know how to thank both of you.”

“How about you try it now?” Baekhyun suggests to which Junmyeon happily agrees. Chanyeol swiftly places his hands under Junmyeon's legs and carries him to the new chair. Oh, it even smells like a new car! “Okay, can I move now?”

“Slowly.” Chanyeol warns.

He starts off by pushing the joystick softly but he's impatient thus he accidentally accelerates faster than he intended to, causing him to collide with Sehun's knee. “Sehun, I'm sorry!”

The taller winces just a little but it didn't at all hurt that bad. “It's fine, Junmyeon. Happy late Birthday.” He wishes tenderly.

Junmyeon is glad that his parents no longer need to save up to buy him a new motorized wheelchair when he has already obtained it as a gift. Feeling grateful, Junmyeon pulls Sehun's sweater and wraps his arms around Sehun's waist. “Thank you so much for this. I literally can't thank you enough!” The gesture brings a huge smile on Sehun's face as he returns the hug. “Glad that you like it.” Gently, he plants a subtle kiss on Junmyeon's crown. Whether the man notices or not, Junmyeon didn't say anything. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to embrace Junmyeon longer until Chanyeol clears his throat. “Uhmm don't forget about me too.”

Junmyeon beckons Chanyeol to come closer with his hand, still holding Sehun with his other. “Now both of you,” He hugs both of them, his left arm around Chanyeol's waist and his right around Sehun's. “I'm eternally grateful.”

“Awww.” Chanyeol coos, rubbing Junmyeon's back. “Why are we getting emotional now?” He looks over to Sehun and for once, Chanyeol is sincerely smiling to Sehun.

Baekhyun can't help but smile as well at the heart-warming scene. Even if this was a scene in silent film era show where there's no sound, Baekhyun bets he can still feel the warmth from everyone's expression. They... really love Junmyeon. “I'll be waiting in the car, so have fun, everyone!”

“Oh.” Junmyeon releases everyone and turns to Baekhyun. “Thank you to you too, Baekhyun for bringing this here. Don't you want to have dinner together?”

“Uhh actually. Me and Baekhyun, we have some work to do. So we'll eat dinner outside.” Chanyeol informs them guiltily. “You don't mind that, right?”

Instead, Junmyeon claps both of his hand together and pushes Chanyeol towards Baekhyun. “Why didn't you say that earlier? Go! Go! Have fun both of you.” Being the only one who is unaware of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's statuses, Junmyeon thinks this is an opportunity for both of them to have a date. He even sends Chanyeol a wink before sending both of them to the door.

“So I guess that's dinner for two again.” Sehun chirps all the way to the kitchen. “And, there's actually one more surprise for you.”

“There's more?” Junmyeon gasps, taking the paper that is handed by Sehun. “I can't take any more surprises— Koh Rong?!”

“3-day trip. You, me and well Chanyeol as well because he made a fuss about not letting you go if he's not there. And Baekhyun too but he'll be paying for his own ticket.”

“Nononono.” Junmyeon pushes the paper back into Sehun's hands. “This I can't accept. You've given so much and—”

“It's been paid. We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”

Did he hear wrongly? Because he swears he heard Sehun said tomorrow morning. “Tomorrow morning? That fast? And both of you didn't discuss it with me?”

“Yeah, I'm not sure if you get the idea of what ‘surprises' are but we also know if we did, you wouldn't agree so...”

How sneaky, Junmyeon thinks. At least that's one thing Junmyeon can agree on both of the giants. But Cambodia. He has seen it in tourism advertisements. Never once he had thought of going there. Not to mention he won't be able to afford any. “Are you sure about bringing me along. I mean I would just slow you guys down.”

“Don't worry. Anything you'll make us very happy.” He encloses Junmyeon's fingers back on the ticket. “I can't wait for us to have a little getaway.” The way Sehun says—no. Even the way he looks at Junmyeon is so tender that it makes Junmyeon feels some sort of things.

 

 

This is really insane. Looking down at the ticket, is this really not a dream?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yay! 10k this time!! Phewww. Hope it was worth the read~ Do tell me what u think of this chapter ^^
> 
> btw fun fact, the reason why it took me so long to update after my prologue was because i initially thought this should be a one shot fic because of the future events (not telling you~) but then idk how it suddenly turned 30k words and i'm not even 3/4 of the story so I debated with myself a lot and just go through with it and post the first chapter after such LONG time. Also because i took a break from writing this to focus on writing for suhoney fic fest. (Amber's Prince) 
> 
> I wanna write more on the author's note but I'll save my rambles next week asdfghjkl so see ya next sunday and uh... get ready for some vacation time ;)


	5. The Island

9k words

* * *

 

The whole plane ride was a nightmare. Although he might not look like it, but Junmyeon was super excited about the trip that he barely gets any sleep. Hence, his total blackout once the plane took off. He was only awake when they're just a few minutes before landing, thanks to Chanyeol for waking him up to see the view outside.

As if that wasn’t enough of motion sickness, he just realized that he had to take a ferry to the island. Initially, it was just headaches but now he is getting nauseous as well.

“You okay?” Sehun softly pats Junmyeon's shoulder in worry. “You're a lot paler than you already are.”

“It's just motion sickness.” Junmyeon assures him. It takes a few sips of water before he can finally breathe right. For some reason, his head has been throbbing and it messes his system a bit. “And the weather change, I guess. I’m getting headaches.”

“Well, fret not. Once we get to our villa, you can get some rest.”

Junmyeon hums as he fights the urge to close his eyes. He can already imagine the softness of the pillows and mattresses. Together with the fresh air and away from the cold weather, this will be wonderful.

“Say who are we waiting for?” Chanyeol asks in midst of balancing his newly bought hat and two different types of sunglasses.

Sehun can't say he didn't expect this. Tardiness was never his friends' best traits. Especially when you put _the_ two partners together. “My friends. They’ve been here since last week so I asked them for a favor to take us to our destination.”

“Awesome.” Chanyeol remarks before putting on the pink hat on Baekhyun. “Knew it. It fits you.” As a result, Baekhyun couldn’t help the grin that is widening on his face.

Looking at their interaction, Junmyeon envies both of his friends. It must be nice to have someone you love to reciprocate your feelings. Chanyeol is the happiest when he's around Baekhyun and it shows on his face. Junmyeon wonders if Baekhyun notices that.

But then, he remembers how Chanyeol is ‘ _supposedly’_ his fiancé but Chanyeol has been sticking to Baekhyun like a glue. Won’t Sehun gets suspicious?

“They're really great friends, aren't they?” Junmyeon nudges Sehun with his elbow, hoping his fake laugh wasn't too artificial.

Sehun shrugs. “I suppose. So are we, right?”

The blond is aware of Sehun’s pinkie that is crossing with his. Junmyeon gulps because these days Sehun kept looking at him the way he thinks it isn't right. He knows _that_ look. It isn't foreign. Junmyeon had seen it many times on Kris’ face and it's always when he's around Luhan.

Thankfully, Chanyeol prods Sehun's arm, breaking the latter’s overwhelming gaze. “Is that them?”

Not far from them, two men wearing floral shirts are waving in their direction. Both of them are around Baekhyun's height and probably close to Junmyeon's height too if his legs were still working.

“Welcome to Cambodia, mates!” One of them roars with his arms wide open and the only one replying with the same enthusiasm is Chanyeol. “I'm Kim Jongdae but call me Chen. And this is my lovely assistant, Kim Minseok.” The guy with the cat eyes bows to them with a much calmer vibe. “You'll love it in Koh Rong. You got the view, the sand, the beach and the weather's amazing.”

“Oh, he's definitely going for the weather.” Sehun points at Junmyeon.

He is not wrong though. Anything as long as Junmyeon gets to avoid wearing a double layer.

They start heading to the villa by Jongdae's minivan. Not just any minivan, it’s probably one of those vehicles where celebrities use to go to their schedules.

Taking a deep breath, Junmyeon already loves it here.

 

The color of the ocean and the beach is too breath-taking that Junmyeon's headache is forgotten momentarily. Silently, Sehun grins to himself when he sees the sparks in Junmyeon’s eyes. If he knew how cheerful Junmyeon would be, he would've brought Junmyeon to many places like this.

What Junmyeon and Chanyeol had initially expected was a small villa but when Jongdae stops his van in front of a pretty huge building, both of them couldn't stop their jaw from opening. “How the hell are you able to afford this?” Chanyeol gapes.

“Don't be surprised yet. Let’s go in.” Sehun takes the card and keys from Jongdae before swiping the card at the scanner and the gate automatically opens. Inside, Junmyeon can't emphasize enough how enormous and beautiful this villa looks. There’s a pool! There’s huge ass TV and probably a spacious bedroom with bathtubs, although Junmyeon might need Chanyeol if he decides to go for that.

“I know you all are every astonished right now. But the main course is of course…” Jongdae pulls the curtains and reveals a glass door where it's directly to the beach. “This.”

The white sand, the beautiful blue and clear water, is this why Sehun refused to let him peek a bit of the place that they were going to stay? Because it's definitely worth it to see this scenery for the first time with both eyes instead of from pictures. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Junmyeon looks to his left to see Sehun putting down the handle of his luggage. “We can try the beach if you want.”

The blond male hums, feeling his fingers excitedly moving to the sound of waves hitting the shore. “Can we go now?”

Whatever Junmyeon wants, of course, Sehun would agree but before he could help Junmyeon to the beach, Chanyeol who was busy with more luggage manage to steal Junmyeon first. “Our prince here needs to rest after a long flight. The beach won't go anywhere and so will your jetlag and headache if you don't lie down.”

The smaller glares at the taller. Sehun gets it that Junmyeon is impatient, he is too but Chanyeol does have a point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“How much do you need?” Junmyeon uncrosses his arm, he's ready for any digits that he will be asked. The woman opposite him titters yet her posture is still as elegant as he remembers. As expected of someone who has an elite background._

_“So this is your solution? Money? Didn't I tell you that I'm not interested in Kris?”_

_Junmyeon’s nails dig into his pants under the table. He knows negotiating with Narsha wouldn't be easy. “Oh please. You were pretty obsessive over Kris.” Junmyeon bites back. She may fool everyone with that ‘innocent’ eyes but Junmyeon can see her plotting her mischievous plan already._

_“Looks like both of us have something in common, don't we?” She says teasingly._

_His jaw tightens at her words. Maybe because Junmyeon doesn't want to believe that it's true._ This is for Kris’ well-being, not for me _. “You know what people are saying now?” Junmyeon puts his book back in his bag. “That Kris' exes must have no appeal despite their_ blings _—Ah no. ‘_ their blings are the only thing that's there in them.’ _Funny, isn't it? A mere boy from nowhere manages to sweep Kris off his feet, unlike his past lovers. Or should I just say... flings.”_

_The way Narsha’s grip on her glass tightens proves that Junmyeon manage to stab her at the best spot. One thing that Junmyeon is confident after a whole year having to see Narsha and his best friend together is that the woman hates losing. “But then again, it's an old story, isn't it? You're over him and I respect your decision. Thank you for your time, Ms. Narsha.” He bows his head before picking up his bag and stands up._

_Just like Junmyeon had expected, he won't go far until Narsha demands him to wait._

_“Sit down.”_

_Junmyeon does as he is told. The beautiful woman takes off her fur coat before placing it aside. “You're wicked.” She says simply. “And I like that. I've always found you... bland. You got my interest, Junmyeon. But why was the change necessary, I wonder?”_

_“I have no baseless intentions. And it's not for me.”_

_Narsha can't help the laughter from escaping. “You've never liked me or any of his ex. For you to come looking for me, I definitely don't think you have baseless intentions. Although...” She raises her hand slightly to call the waiter and one comes to her side almost instantaneously. “I'm not sure if I believe in the last part. Order anything you want. It’s my treat. And you know I don't treat just anyone.”_

_“So, why the change?” Junmyeon asks back, lips tugged to the side._

_“Well, for once, you don't glare at me and we are on the same page. And I like how you can convince me.”_

_Junmyeon orders one of the best meals on the menu with the best wine. Probably cost more than he can even imagine the digits to be in his bank account but Narsha smirks at his high taste. “Doesn't take much. After all...” he cast the menu aside. “You hate losing.”_

_The woman leans back and crosses her legs. “Precisely.”_

_Junmyeon has just created a game for Narsha's muse. A dangerous game that may or may not end up good. But there's a reason why Narsha is his chess piece. She loves a dangerous game. It's evident how her lips couldn't stop smiling. Junmyeon just hopes that it won't backfire. “Then let's cheers to that.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Junmyeon... Wake up...”

The first thing Junmyeon sees is Chanyeol’s worried eyes on him. And then he realizes how Chanyeol's hand is cupping his left cheek. “Chanyeol?”

The taller helps Junmyeon to sit up and rests his back on the headboard. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol's hand travels back to his face. When the taller swipes the side of Junmyeon's eye, Junmyeon realizes that he had been crying in his sleep.

“Was it a nightmare?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. It really wasn't. He would've thrashed around if it was. Chanyeol would know that. “Then... a bad memory?”

Instead of answering, Junmyeon asks where Baekhyun and Sehun are. “They're with Minseok and Jongdae. They’re getting some food and beverages for us.”

“Oh...” Junmyeon leans his forehead onto Chanyeol's shoulder. Every time he wakes up from another memory of the past, he gets really exhausted. It’s not a surprise that he’s been getting them more and more often. It always does when the past hits close to him.

The taller rubs Junmyeon's back softly. “You're fine...You're fine...” Chanyeol hums to him.

Junmyeon doesn't know how long they sat like that. But Junmyeon feels so grateful that Chanyeol is there. He’s a friend that Junmyeon never knew he needed. “I’m good now.”

“Okay, now let's get you changed.” Chanyeol leans away from Junmyeon. “You were excited about the beach so I think—wait, are you bleeding?!”

“Huh?”

Chanyeol immediately jumps to his feet at the sight of blood dripping from Junmyeon's nose. “Oh my God, you are bleeding!”

The taller male panics in search of tissues and when he found it in one of his bags, he presses it onto Junmyeon's nose. “Do you need to go to the hospital or should I call Sehun?”

“No! Don't call Sehun. Or anyone.” Junmyeon takes another tissue from Chanyeol's hand. “It's just the shock from the abrupt weather change. This is nothing, Chanyeol. And don't tell anyone. Sehun would freak out.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol still looks at his bleeding nose warily. “I'm fine, Chanyeol. See?” he removes the tissue from his nose and the bleeding is almost gone. “Now help me. My bag is right behind you.”

When Chanyeol refuses to move, Junmyeon heaves out a sigh. “Chanyeol, I’m really fine. I used to get nosebleeds all the time.”

This doesn’t seem to convince Chanyeol so Junmyeon takes his hand. “Tell you what, if I get another nosebleed, you’ll bring me straight home.”

“And the hospital.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “And the hospital. Okay? So can we get ready now?”

Chanyeol inspects Junmyeon’s nose one last time before pushing him back onto the mattress. “20 more minutes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the four of them get back, Chanyeol is preparing to carry Junmyeon on the beach wheelchair that they were given. Thank God for the existence of it because it’ll make Junmyeon’s movement much easier.

Baekhyun starts running outside first, followed by Chanyeol. As for Junmyeon, Sehun is the one taking the initiative to push Junmyeon’s wheelchair.

Junmyeon can’t remember when the last time he went to the beach was. He’s not even sure whether he can after his accident. But Sehun really is like a fairy godmother. He makes a lot of unexpected things happen.

It is just until the wooden beach chair at the shore. Junmyeon doesn't dare to stand 5 meters away from the ocean. Although he is dying to feel the water but this will do for now. “Do you need any help?” Sehun asks after seeing Junmyeon struggling to lift himself to the chair. “I'm alright—”

“Help's here!” Chanyeol comes into the scene out of the blue and carries Junmyeon onto the chair even before the blond could protest. “I'm going hit the waves so don't forget the sunscreen. The drinks are on your left and just shout if you need me.”

With that, Chanyeol leaves not forgetting to pinch Junmyeon’s cheeks as he runs to meet Baekhyun who already submerged his ankles in the water.

Junmyeon is getting himself comfortable, draping the towel all over his lower half. That is until Junmyeon notices that Sehun has this questioning look on his face. “What?”

“Don't tell me you're cold.”

“Oh, this?” the blond fixes his towel again, covering it until it reaches his belly. “No, not cold. It’s just... it's unsightly.”

“What is?”

Junmyeon bites his lips as he rubs his legs above the towel. Yet, he can feel nothing. “They're skinny. Bones actually. It's not a sight I want to show.”

Sehun forgets about that. Junmyeon always wears long pants so he knew that Junmyeon's lower half is skinny but he never actually paid attention to how it looks precisely. But it's not at all unsightly if that is what Junmyeon worries so much. Different, but it never comes across him as ugly. Nonetheless, he does understand where Junmyeon's insecurities come from. “Is your headache gone?” he asks instead.

“Yeah. Thank God. It’ll be a hassle if it isn’t.” Junmyeon leans back, putting his sunglasses on. He hears plastic rustling and suddenly, a black hat is placed onto his head. “Don't get so tan.”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon mumbles while fixing it properly on his head. “Aren't you joining the water?” Far from them, Junmyeon can hear Baekhyun's booming laughter, accompanies by Chanyeol loud ones. They look like they're in their own world. Well, Chanyeol does look like he's having the time of his life.

Seems like it's not only Chanyeol that is fond of the waves. The way Junmyeon looks longingly at the water, Sehun notices this. “I'll go if you go.”

Junmyeon snorts. “Very funny. If my wheelchair got dragged into the sea, that's on you.”

“It won't. Come on. I’ll protect you.”

There's something about Sehun's smile that eases Junmyeon. At that moment, Junmyeon wants to forget everything and believe in Sehun. Has the younger always have this effect on him? He makes Junmyeon smile as if his burdens are erasing one by one. Trusting him, Junmyeon lets Sehun pushes him gently until he's just a few steps away from the sea.

“I think here is enough.” Junmyeon stops him. Any closer to the water won't make that much of a difference. Sehun though doesn't look satisfied. “You sure?”

“This is as good as I can get, Sehun.”

“I can take you in the water if you want.” Sehun suggests but he didn't see how Junmyeon's eyes widen at the absolutely terrifying suggestion.

“I doubt that.”

Sehun hands him a seashell he picked up on the way. “It'll be fine.”

The shell is really pretty, Junmyeon admits to that. “You're going to carry me?”

“No, Junmyeon. I'm going to wheel you into the water.” Sehun says pointedly. Junmyeon almost laughs if it weren't for Sehun's persistence. “Of course, Junmyeon. I will carry you.” The younger continues.

He wants it. The beach wheelchair can only do so much. He still can’t feel the waves. Yes, Junmyeon should be conscious of his state but he really wants to submerge in the water. “If you drop me I swear to God, Sehun.”

Sehun lets out a triumphant grin before snaking his arms under Junmyeon's bony thighs. Not like Junmyeon felt anything when Sehun touched his under thighs but he definitely feels something in his stomach. “Wrap your arms around me.”

“Like this?” Junmyeon asks after hugging his arms tightly around Sehun. His hands are clasped together just behind Sehun's neck and in the count of 3, Sehun lifts him up from the wheelchair. “You really need to eat more, Junmyeon.” Was Sehun's first impression. This feels like the first time he is being carried by Chanyeol. Sehun is just as strong that they have no problem in carrying him bridal style, to Junmyeon's wrecked pride.

But despite it, there's a difference. Like how he is very much aware of how close his face is with Sehun's. Or how Sehun's thumb is actually touching his skin because of his lifted floral print shirt. He’s not sure why he can be aware of those little details.

After so long of knowing Sehun, he didn't realize Sehun had freckles. They’re very faint. Almost invisible. His hand itches to touch it.

Perhaps he's been staring too long because Sehun has this brilliant idea of moving his face forward, scaring the man in his arms. “Do I look that good?” The younger’s lips are almost in a teasing manner. Junmyeon doesn't dare to stare them any longer. “There's just sand. On your face.”

“Sure.”

One thing that Junmyeon is grateful for is that they’re not at a public beach where it's usually crowded. Instead, this feels exclusive. Or else Junmyeon couldn't help but feel insecure under many people's gaze. Well, it's kind of embarrassing to be carried this way but he'll manage.

As Sehun moves further and further in the water, Junmyeon holds onto Sehun tighter and the latter chuckles at how terrified Junmyeon is. “Relax, Junmyeon.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” He looks down and the water is already an inch above Sehun's ankles. “Okay! Here is good. Here is good.”

“You sure? We can go further.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he peeks down again. “Nahh I'm good. You can just... put me down here. But don't go away!”

Sehun chortles while his thumb brushes comfortingly on Junmyeon's back. “You freak out too much. Don't worry, I won’t.”

Gently, Sehun crouches down until he is on his knees and delicately places Junmyeon on the ground. The water now is up till it’s covering half of Junmyeon's thigh and the older has the biggest smile on his face. “Ooo it's a little cold, isn't it?”

Sehun doesn't leave Junmyeon's side at all. Junmyeon’s right, this might be dangerous if he's not properly taken care of. But then, Sehun would never let anything happened to Junmyeon. _Ever_. Not on his watch.

Although he can no longer swim like he used to. This is enough. What’s worth the trip is the ambiance. He feels cold and warm at the same time. The best part is that Sehun keeps on making him laugh with the funny stories of their past. Like that time Junmyeon had his own Justin Bieber phase. It was horrifying. He refused to listen to any song that isn't Justin Bieber. “That was creepy considering you're like way older than him.” Sehun grimaces.

“In my defense, he had bops during his early years." Junmyeon defends himself.

“Right. I thought you were listening to his face.”

“Excuse me! I was— _woah_!” The waves that hit Junmyeon this time are slightly bigger and stronger that had Junmyeon moving from his spot. Sehun immediately clutches onto Junmyeon's arm to still him.

But waves like that will come again. And he can’t risk of Junmyeon getting hurt. “This can't do.” Sehun stands up, confusing the blond male.

Junmyeon thought Sehun was going to go far but instead, he settles right behind Junmyeon and spreads his leg on each Junmyeon's side. He pulls the latter closer until Junmyeon is leaning his back directly on Sehun's chest and the smaller is seated comfortably in between Sehun's legs. “Now you're secure.”

“Uh, this is weird.” Junmyeon mumbles out loud. His body is obviously stiff at this (intimate) position and then it got worse when Sehun hugs his waist from behind. “Is it very uncomfortable?”

 _That's not the case_ , Junmyeon thinks. Strangely it's not. It just feels... odd. But not the bad kind. Maybe because it's been a long time since they're this close. However, Junmyeon's not sure whether back then, his heart would accelerate this fast.

But there's this another thing. He sure can feel his heart beating fast in front. But at his back, he feels another movement. Another rhythm. A much faster one indeed. “Sehun?”

“Hmm?” The younger hums.

“Are you nervous?”

“Why'd you ask?”

Junmyeon couldn't see how close they are but he can feel every word, every breath of Sehun ghosting against his ear. He can feel goosebumps creeping on his skin. “I just... I can feel your heartbeat on my back.”

“Oh...” is what Sehun can only say. But then he continues, “You're right, I'm nervous.”

Junmyeon turns his head slightly. “Because you're worried that anything might happen to me?”

Again, maybe it's the atmosphere because Sehun boldly turns his head towards Junmyeon's direction as well which resulted in their nose accidentally bumping into each other. “I'm always nervous when I'm close to you.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon leans his head back, away from Sehun. This close proximity is really not healthy for his heart. “I wonder why.”

Sehun could've answered it. He would've. But the way Junmyeon is swaying the water with his hands, maybe ruining the mood for Junmyeon is not something Sehun would rather do.

 

What they don’t see is Chanyeol and Baekhyun who just came back from God knows where they went, are staring back at two men sitting in the water. Baekhyun has this fond look on his face as he watches Junmyeon laughing in Sehun's arms. He knows how much Sehun loves Junmyeon and this is the kind of development he'd like to see.

But the minute his eyes turns to Chanyeol, the warmth almost leaves his face.

Instead of mirroring his, Chanyeol is watching them with knitted eyebrows. Not just that but there are not a lot of moments where Chanyeol would frown. And this time around, it's very evident.

He’s not happy.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls him sweetly, distracting him from his best friend. The features on Chanyeol’s face softens instantly. “Mmm?”

The smaller clings to his arms and rubs it softly. “You don't look good just now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. What’s on your mind, Yeol?” he pries. But the taller only stayed silent before interlacing his fingers around Baekhyun's wrist. “Nothing important. Come on. Let’s join them.”

Does Chanyeol not know that Baekhyun can easily see through his smile? Whatever it is, he's obviously is bothered by something regarding Sehun and Junmyeon. Is he that jealous?

 _No_. Baekhyun shouldn’t think like that.

 

Sehun was telling about how he keeps stubbing his toe on one of the tables at home when Chanyeol suddenly shows up and scoops Junmyeon up. “My turn!” Chanyeol childishly sticks his tongue out before running away with Junmyeon on his shoulders.

“What? That's not fair!” Sehun stands up to chase Chanyeol who only runs faster, together with Junmyeon who is shrieking even louder.

Sehun proved well that he is not at all athletic when Baekhyun who was behind him manage to catch up to Chanyeol first. It’s funny, really, how they're just running around, kicking water to each other. Most importantly, Junmyeon is having fun together.

All of the years knowing Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Baekhyun never thought that the blond could laugh this loud. Meanwhile, Sehun is thankful to hear the old Junmyeon that he knew is slowly coming back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun can't say that the trip went accordingly to how he envisioned. Chanyeol turns out to be a pain of obstacle more than he had expected. The brunet is always there, walking in between them. What’s exhausting is that it won't be only him, but it would be Baekhyun and him getting in the way of him with Junmyeon.

But still, once Chanyeol is too occupied in his own world with his boyfriend, Sehun gets to steal Junmyeon away even just for a moment.

Like that time they went sightseeing, Junmyeon didn't need anyone to push him and the funny thing is now with the motorized wheelchair, he is the fastest among them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were too busy taking (weird) pictures, so Sehun gets to walk around with Junmyeon while he takes pictures of Junmyeon. Lots of pictures to Sehun's glee.

But it doesn't last long when Chanyeol unintentionally (Sehun doubts this) pushed him to the side as he showed Junmyeon a funny picture on his camera.

Now isn't any different, they're having a dinner for six, Jongdae and Minseok included at one of the restaurants by the beach. Junmyeon got to the table first and he almost wept when Chanyeol and Sehun powerwalked to take the seat beside him. Chanyeol was faster in the end.

“Nice kitty.” Baekhyun whispers to Sehun while patting his back for him to sit in front of Junmyeon. Well, jokes on Chanyeol because Sehun can see Junmyeon much clearer than he can.

“So,” Jongdae starts. “Tonight is your last night here, lads. How do you like this place?”

Everyone let Chanyeol do the sharing because he is the one with extreme enthusiasm. All while, Sehun not so discreetly has his eyes fixed on Junmyeon while the blond giggles at Chanyeol’s story. If he could, he would've told Junmyeon every 10 minutes that the pink flower crown suits perfectly and Sehun really does means perfectly on Junmyeon. He’s wearing a black tee and a light brown cardigan which sleeves are too long for Junmyeon’s small hands.

Junmyeon’s hair has really gotten so long that he has his bangs clipped upwards most of the time. But Sehun prefers his hair untied like this because it made Junmyeon look younger than Sehun is. Or maybe Sehun is just too mature looking.

“Did I get something on my face?”

“Huh?” Sehun forgets that normal people don't stare too long on people’s faces. Chanyeol though notices this as he looks back and forth from Junmyeon to Sehun. “Oh, nothing. It’s just... You look...nice.”

“That again?” Junmyeon snorts as he shakes his head. Meanwhile, Chanyeol rolls his eyes before turning to face Baekhyun.

After dessert, it was Jongdae's idea for everyone to extend the night with a round of beer. Junmyeon really has a low tolerance of alcohol so he'll just pass. He’s not sure about Sehun and Baekhyun but Chanyeol can actually hold his liquor pretty well. But he gets vocal when he drinks. Meaning, he'll sing till his heart contents and Junmyeon doesn't doubt he would do it here.

It's not a problem because when the MC welcomes anyone to perform a song or two and Chanyeol immediately asks one of the performers to borrow a guitar. Baekhyun volunteers as well to do a duet with him, and Junmyeon swears Chanyeol has never looked happier.

Something inside Junmyeon whispers that his friend is already dating Baekhyun. By how attached they are throughout the trip, it's not impossible. But then again, Chanyeol would've told him right?

Whatever it is, Junmyeon has a feeling that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are soulmates. The way their voices blend in together, it's serenading. They are oozing of chemistry and the crowd definitely feels the same by how loud they are cheering.

“Great, aren't they?” Someone occupies the chair that was previously Chanyeol's beside Junmyeon. Sehun places another cup of ice cream in front of him. “Thanks.” The smaller male says before staring back at the stage. “I just can't stop thinking how lucky both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are.”

“How so?”

Junmyeon takes the first scoop of his second bowl. “Well, just look at them. They're just so compatible in many ways. Don't you think so?”

 _That's completely true_ , Sehun agrees. Junmyeon would actually be thrilled if he finds out that both of them are an item. Although, he's not sure if Chanyeol would be forgiven just like that for being dishonest to Junmyeon. “We're compatible too.” He says, making Junmyeon chokes on his ice cream.

“Us?” He chuckles nervously, grabbing a tissue to wipe the spilled ice cream. “How do you know?”

Sehun turns his body facing Junmyeon and leans his elbow at the back of his chair. “Well, I'm tall and you're short.” The elder rolls his eyes before taking another spoonful but still, his ears are listening. “And I have dark hair and you have light hair.”

That doesn’t make any sense but at least Junmyeon is laughing. Sehun’s fingers instinctively swipe Junmyeon’s hair behind his ear and fix the latter's flower crown. “Most importantly, because I don't think anyone likes you more than I do.”

If people hear closely, they can hear the sound of his heart dropping to the ground. _What is Sehun saying?_ And the way he said it so casually makes Junmyeon thinks that maybe the ‘ _like’_ that Sehun is saying bears more meaning than it actually does. “Hey, I'm not that terrible okay.”

“When did I said you were?”

“Just now! You're implying that not many people like me.”

Sehun groans before facing the front again. “Your comprehension skills suck.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

Before anyone could retort further, Jongdae claps his hands, reminding both of them that they're still not alone. “Look at you two. Aren't even married yet but already bickering like a married couple.”

Minseok agrees. “That's kind of a cheesy and disgusting conversation but I don't expect more from future newlyweds.”

 _Newlyweds_? Who are the newlyweds here— wait!

Did both of them misunderstood his status?!

“Hold on. We’re not together.” Junmyeon sweats. He casts a glance to the side, hoping that Sehun would help him clear the misunderstanding but instead, the taller has his eyes staring blankly at his ice cream. “We're... friends.”

Junmyeon didn't expect both of them to be so surprised especially the eldest among them. “Really? Hmm, I was so sure that you guys were a thing.” Minseok hums, feeding himself another spoon.

Junmyeon lets out an uneasy laugh. “Of course not. He's... He's like a brother to me, right?”

Suddenly the sound of Sehun stabbing his ice cream becomes louder and it sort of terrifies Minseok and Jongdae but Sehun lifts his head briefly to hum as an answer. Judging from Sehun's tight lips, Minseok really thinks that they shouldn't pry any further.

However, Jongdae was never the best with his senses. He ends up asking Junmyeon a question that he wishes none of them had. “So, that's not an engagement ring?” He points to Junmyeon’s finger.

“Ah.” Junmyeon pulls his hand away and hides it on his lap. Not once has Junmyeon wished that anyone would bring that up. Especially not now when Baekhyun is with them on this trip. Chanyeol would be so upset if Baekhyun had heard this. It will not only jeopardize Chanyeol's chances with Baekhyun but also spouting lies to three more people. “It's uh...uh...”

In the end, Junmyeon is a coward. He's too afraid of what Sehun would think of him. “It is.” He breathes out and the words feel so heavy that it's suffocating. “It's me and Chanyeol’s.”

The two friends make an “ah" sound as they nod in understanding. They said it made sense although they had previously thought Baekhyun and Chanyeol were an item. Truth is, Baekhyun and Chanyeol do look like they belonged to each other. It’s obvious. So who is Junmyeon lying to again?

They ended up listening to a few more songs in silence because Chanyeol is pretty wasted and he keeps adding more and more songs to sing until the MC shoos him away to give chances to other performers. Junmyeon dreads Chanyeol’s return because both of them look so happy as they arrive at the table with their arms crossed.

“Welcome back!” Minseok pulls the chair next to him. Chanyeol frowns at how his previous seat is now taken hostage by Sehun but he calmly sits next to Minseok. “We should perform together!” Jongdae chirps as he hands them their drinks.

“Not when he's drunk of course.” Baekhyun says, pointing at Chanyeol.

The table starts getting noisy again. It’s natural when you have Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae together. But Chanyeol is not going to pretend that he didn't notice Junmyeon's looking out of space together with Sehun’s lack of pestering. Shouldn't Sehun be all over Junmyeon when he is sitting on _his_ seat? “So what did we missed? Any stories that worth mentioning twice?”

Minseok clears his throat. “Nah, I don't think—”

“This just in! You didn't tell us that Junmyeon was your fiancé!” Minseok mentally slaps himself at Jongdae's poor senses.

Junmyeon stiffens at the mention of his name but he's too afraid to look at Chanyeol. And there may be a bigger possibility that Baekhyun would look so hurt that Junmyeon doesn't think he can forgive himself.

“Oh...” Chanyeol answers and the tone sounds so lifeless. “Well, surprise?”

Meanwhile, Baekhyun knows it is all pretended. That Chanyeol is really not Junmyeon’s fiancé. But that didn't mean it didn’t hurt a bit when he can't introduce to people that Chanyeol is _his_. Why does he have to be the ‘best friend’ and someone else gets to be the one ‘lucky to have Chanyeol’.

Reluctantly, Chanyeol caresses Junmyeon’s hand on the table and Sehun sometimes thinks Chanyeol is really stupid to do something like that in front of his real boyfriend. Baekhyun though immediately looks away from the scene.

“Aww you weren't wearing any ring so I assume not.” Jongdae coos.

Neither did Sehun, Junmyeon says to himself and yet, they assumed.

“Well! It’s currently 2 in the morning here! I think we all deserve a break.” Minseok stretches his limbs. This conversation should stop before one more person becomes awkward, Minseok thinks.

The four of them waves Minseok and Jongdae goodbye. It’s already late and all of them should be resting by now considering they went out since morning.

That certainly was an interesting supper. Sehun didn’t think that the lie would be brought up here of all places. But it is unlikely of Sehun to not go along with the lie. Isn't that what he has been doing for the past week/weeks?

So why was Sehun so insistent to tell Minseok and Jongdae the truth just now? If Junmyeon had stayed silent for another second, Sehun would have blurted right then the truth.

“Hey guys, I think I might need... to go to the toilet. It's the hot sauce, I swear. Be right back.” Chanyeol runs back into the restaurant and Baekhyun chuckles at how funny his boyfriend is running. “Both of you can go first. I'll wait for him.” Baekhyun insists as he walks back to the restaurant.

Sehun sends the black-haired male an appreciative smile before pushing Junmyeon’s wheelchair. Although technically Sehun doesn't have to but Junmyeon lets Sehun does what he wants.

They stroll around on the tracks just by the beach, feeling the wind blowing their hair and clothes. Thank God Junmyeon made the right choice to wear a cardigan because the night is rather chilly. He removes the flower crown that they received at the entrance of the restaurant and places it on his lap. It’s purple. The flowers are close to violet which Junmyeon favors among all the existing flowers. “Stuffy?” Sehun questions.

Junmyeon strokes the petals. Initially, he thought it was a fake one. “Nahh.”

Eventually, both of them fall into a comfortable chatter as what had happened back there is forgotten. Junmyeon asks Sehun again of his parents and Sehun told him that they miss his son a lot.

He's not sure when was the last time Junmyeon had brought up about his parents to Sehun, but it's a relief that they're doing well in the Wu mansion. His father is getting older and from the texts he received, his condition was something to worry about. But knowing Mr. Wu, he thinks his father is in good hands.

“Gaaahhh I’m so tired” Sehun groans as he jogs up to one of the benches and lies flat on it. The elder follows suit and when he catches up, he watches how Sehun has his eyes closed with one arm covering his forehead. Wheeling closer, Sehun really grew up to become such a handsome man. He never truly realized how beautiful Sehun’s features are. “You tired?” he asks.

There was a pause before Sehun removes his hand and opens his eyes. “No, but you are.” He sits up then facing him. “Or you're distracted.”

Junmyeon didn’t know what Sehun meant actually. But one thing for sure is that he has a lot of things going on in his head right now. Is there anything that he can hide from Wu Sehun? In all seriousness, he is distracted. Distracted from the fact that he's been building lies to Sehun who don't deserve it one bit.

“What if I say that I haven't been completely honest with you?” He tries despite knowing that Sehun's trust for him might waver.

“I'm listening.”

Junmyeon fingers brush the surface of the smooth ring on his finger. There’s a chance that he might get a silent treatment from Sehun for the whole night or probably the whole trip but it's better than prolonging it any longer. “I... This ring... Was given by Mrs. Kang’s granddaughter, Irene. You know her, right?”

When he didn't hear any gasp or spat from Sehun, Junmyeon chooses to continue. “It's not an engagement ring. I'm not actually—”

“Engage to Chanyeol.” Sehun finishes for him. “I know.”

Junmyeon’s face morphs into surprised before it relaxes again. “Was it that obvious?”

Sehun hums, brushing his brown locks. “I mean, the times Chanyeol forgot to wear his ring and how you're fine with it? You tell me...”

Junmyeon laughs to himself. He’s been making a fool of himself in front of Sehun. “I like to apologize for that. I know sorry won't make any difference but—”

He gets stopped by a hand on his lap. “Hey. It’s okay. You had your reasons and I trust you.”

Junmyeon is speechless.

Is it really that easy for Sehun to forgive him? This doesn't feel right. “But. Are you angry?”

“Rather than feeling angry, I'm thankful.”

“Because I told you the truth?”

Sehun chuckles softly. “That and...” He pulls Junmyeon's wheelchair until the blond’s leg is trapped between his. Sehun leans his body forward to the point that his face is uncomfortably close with Junmyeon. “I don't think being friends is enough anymore.”

Junmyeon keeps leaning back but he can't really move anymore and Sehun has his wheelchair immobile. “Se...Sehun.” He gently pushes Sehun's shoulder with his fist but the latter didn't budge. “You... Stop messing around.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Oh my God.” Junmyeon exasperates, slapping Sehun's hand that's preventing his chair from moving. He escapes Sehun's invasion of personal space by reversing and if it weren't for Sehun's fast reflex on grabbing the wheelchair again, Junmyeon might fell from the steep track.

“Careful.” Sehun says.

Junmyeon still can't process what Sehun had just said to him before. He needs to go. “I'll forget what you said.”

“I don't want you too.” The younger replies instead, following Junmyeon who is speeding.

“No, Sehun. You can't. You just can't. No. God no.”

Damn Sehun's long legs because he's already in front of Junmyeon and blocking his way. “Is there anything else you can say other than no?”

Junmyeon looks at him with knitted eyebrows. If anything, the blond male appears rather frustrated. “I'm disabled, Sehun.” The words come off sharp and it had Sehun to quieten “Were you even with me the past few days? Sehun, I can't walk. I can't run. Hell, I can’t even go to the bathroom without taking more than 15 minutes just to fucking pee.”

“So, what's your point?” Sehun says in a heartbeat.

This makes Junmyeon wants to cry even further instead. Why won't Sehun understand? “Do I really have to say it, Sehun? Please don't make me say it.” He begs.

At this point, it's not only Junmyeon who is frustrated. “Say what exactly?”

“That I'm a burden!” As soon as the word is out, Junmyeon bows his head down to hide his stinging eyes. “God, Sehun. Just... No. And don't tell me I am not. Just don't.”

“If I were Kris, would you have said yes?” Sehun asks bitterly.

“What is he doing in our discussion?”

Sehun inhales and exhales heavily. This is not how he expected to be rejected. Well, not in a fight at least. But Junmyeon seems agitated more than had imagined. “Fine. Forget Kris. But us.” His finger points back and forth to both of them. “Aren't you going to try at least? Or give me a chance?”

“Sehun, listen to me. Whatever this is, that you imagine in your head won't work.”

The taller stubbornly crosses his arm. He won't believe until they try. “You don't have proof of that.”

Out of agony, Junmyeon pulls Sehun's shirt until the taller is crouching towards him, the gap between them lessens. “This is what we're going do. We’re going to forget the last few minutes happened. Right after we left the restaurant, you take me home silently. We didn't talk about—mph!” Junmyeon feels Sehun's lips _hard_ on his lips as both of the latter's huge hands stills his head in place.

No.

No.

Junmyeon tries to break away from the kiss by leaning back and slap Sehun's shoulder but the taller only took this opportunity to press his lips harder in the already uncomfortable kiss.

And then, Sehun feels a hard fist colliding with his ribs, causing him to pull away from the elder. “Ah fuck.” He winces.

When Sehun looks up, he notes how Junmyeon's eyes are twice as large as before as he covers his lips. Both of their chests are heaving rather heavily. “You...” Sehun thinks he will never forget the horror in Junmyeon's eyes right now.

“Junmyeon, I'm sorry—”

“Don't...!” Junmyeon swats away Sehun's hand. “...touch me.”

They stand there in silence because Sehun is terrified that he might make another wrong move. He didn't know what had caused him to make his mind go blank and just succumb to his instinct. The moment their faces were so close together, Sehun’s eyes immediately draws to Junmyeon’s lip and really all he thinks was _I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him._

And he did.

Which is definitely a bad idea.

“I...need to not be with you right now. Just...for a while, stay away from me.” Junmyeon’s lips quiver as he says those words before moving away from Sehun.

Sehun didn't go after Junmyeon.

 

 

Ah... he fucked things up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can’t focus on anything until he slams the door of his room shut. That's when his shoulder finally sags down and he finally can breathe again. Why does it hurt so much thinking about the kiss? It kills him because it's Sehun, the only family left in the Wu that Junmyeon can keep ties with and he can't jeopardize it with... whatever this is.

He can't do this. He really can't. What was Sehun thinking? Did he forget that his sister would oppose their relationship? If they even knew that Sehun is here, will they come and drag Sehun away from him? Or will he get curses and insults thrown at him like 2 years ago? Consequences like that, Junmyeon isn't strong enough to go through that humiliation again.

No no no no.

Junmyeon backpedaled so quickly after remembering Victoria’s eyes full of hatred. He can't let Victoria find him. Sehun has to…

Sehun has to go, he repeats solemnly to himself. And why does that make him feel sad?

Sigh, how did it lead up to this? He didn’t even know when Sehun even starts harboring feelings for him. Was it within these 2 weeks or was it back then?

Still…

It’s impossible no matter how many times you think about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They've been going around campus for 15 minutes and Junmyeon couldn't stop frowning. This obviously has something to do with Kris, Sehun assumes. When he received a text from Junmyeon, asking for him to have lunch together, he was sure that Kris would be there too. But instead, there's no tower, only a short little oldie._

_And right now, Junmyeon didn't even notice that his ice cream is starting to drip to his fingers. “You're such a mess.” Sehun takes out tissues from his pocket and wipes it around Junmyeon's hand. “You're really_ that _upset that Kris bailed on you?” he takes out another one to wrap around Junmyeon's ice cream before giving it back to the owner._

_“He didn't tell me where he is going.” It comes out almost like a whine. “I've no appetite anymore.”_

_“Come on. It’s your favorite. And I didn't drive all the way here to see you whining like a baby.” Sehun pinches the shorter male’s cheeks until the latter begs him to let go._

_“Okay. Okay. Since our baby came to visit his brothers right after school, even still wearing his school uniform, so tell me, what does this baby want to eat? My treat.” Sehun swats away Junmyeon’s hand that was caressing his head like a little child. The irony is that Sehun is taller than him now. “That's pretty disgusting.” He shudders. “But I'm thinking about having the steak that we had last month.”_

_Junmyeon glares at him. “Excuse me, Wu Sehun. Even if I'm close to your family, I'm still not as rich as you people._ Nu-uh _. Cafeteria food it is.”_

_“No! Gross. We ate there last time.” Sehun grimaces as he starts powerwalking to the direction out of the campus._

_Junmyeon chuckles before he catches up with Sehun. “Alright. Alright. We’ll go to my newfound favorite place here.” The elder crosses his arms with Sehun and just this bare minimum gesture sends tingles to Sehun's heart._

_“By the way, speaking of the night we ate steak (thanks to your mom), remember what happened after that?”_

_Sehun knows exactly what Junmyeon is asking for. That one time after the family dinner, Junmyeon had tagged along because he was with Kris anyways. But after the dinner, they went back to Kris' room in his campus and they played one of Kris roommate’s new game on Xbox. Of course, it's usual for them to bet who's going to win and the result is always the same. It's either Sehun sucks at it or Junmyeon is just too good. End of the story, Sehun owes Junmyeon one wish. “You better not ask for something wild.”_

_“Oh~” Junmyeon suddenly and dramatically falls on the ground and Sehun looks around in panic. “My feet hurt from all the walking.”_

_“For goodness sake, Junmyeon stand up.” Sehun tries to pull Junmyeon on his feet, ignoring the others looking his way. “Oh my God, what are you doing?”_

_“I think my legs fall asleep. No~” The elder cries loudly._

_Sehun is_ really _doubting who's the older one right now. Some students in the campus even stopped walking to see why a high schooler is dumbly standing next to someone who is already lying on the floor. “I swear to God, Junmyeon.”_

_“Oh, how I wish there's a human horse that can help me walk to the car.” Instantly, Sehun crouches down and then Junmyeon's dramatic scene is over and he wraps his arm around Sehun's shoulder. He shrieks when Sehun stands straight. “Woah. You really did grow so much taller.”_

_“And you grow heavier.” That earns Sehun a slap on his back._

_This is probably what Junmyeon wants. They’re at the center of attention like who does this in the afternoon? They probably look like some cheesy couple, especially when Junmyeon can't stop grinning. “You know, you could've told me sooner you want a piggyback ride.”_

_“Where's the fun in that? Plus, I like it when you blush.” The elder pokes his cheeks. Sehun groans, this man is childish really._

_But still, this exact same childish man is the person who Sehun is willing to dump his swimming practice today. He's going to get it for sure from his coach but anything is worth it when it comes to Junmyeon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There's a possibility that Junmyeon might be sleeping. It’s almost 4 am anyways and this is way past their bedtime. But when Chanyeol spots the light on Junmyeon's room is on, he doubts Junmyeon is. Quietly, he opens the door slightly and peeks into the room only to find Junmyeon staring blankly at his hands while he leans his back on the headboard. “Junmyeon.” He calls him. To his confusion, the latter didn't respond. Stepping in, Chanyeol strides closer to Junmyeon and the second time Chanyeol calls him, the smaller immediately jolts and it was as if he was terrified than shocked. “Oh... It's you, Chanyeol. I thought you were...” Chanyeol waits for Junmyeon to finish but instead, the latter just shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“You thought I was Sehun?”

Junmyeon slowly nods. He heaves out a sigh that sounded like it weighs tons of burdens. It made Chanyeol wonder what had happened between them. “Did you two fight?”

“Mmm?”

“You were so distracted just now. And you looked like you just saw a ghost when you saw me. Is everything alright?” Chanyeol sits down at the space beside Junmyeon. “You can tell me.”

“Nothing. It's just...” Junmyeon thinks of the right words. What does he want actually? Junmyeon himself isn't sure what is happening anymore. Weeks ago everything was just... fine. “I don't know, Chanyeol. I really don't.”

“Awww come on. You can tell me.” Chanyeol repositions himself and now he is on the bed and he is lying his head on Junmyeon's lap.

At certain times, Chanyeol does remind Junmyeon of Sehun, especially during his teens. “I just wish we could go back to how it was. Just the two of us. No one else. It was much peaceful at that time.” Junmyeon says as he lightly plays with Chanyeol's hair.

What Junmyeon didn't see was the way Chanyeol's Adam’s apple bops as he gulps. Truthfully, the reason why Chanyeol came into Junmyeon’s room was to tell him the truth. That he's been dating Baekhyun for a while now. But after Junmyeon’s words, is it appropriate to bring it up now? Or is it the wrong time?

At last, Chanyeol can't do it. And that’s fine because he can tell him when they're back at home. Baekhyun would understand, right? “You sounded like we dated.” The taller hums. Junmyeon scoffs as he flicks on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Oww! What? We almost did if you didn't reject me back then.” Chanyeol pouts.

“Anyways,” Junmyeon tries to divert the subject but then he breaks into a smile. “You were so cute back then.”

“Oh shut it. I was moping for days before you bang on my house door again.”

Junmyeon chuckles when he is remembered at that moment. It was just 4 months after Junmyeon moved in that he received his first confession ever. Chanyeol who has been by his side religiously through the days, suddenly surprised him with chocolate pudding. The gesture was so cute, Chanyeol was so cute but at that time Junmyeon was still broken and he can't think other than fixing himself first. And of course, despite Chanyeol's strained smile of being rejected, he locked himself in his house the whole week, even made excuses that he's too sick for work that Junmyeon has to barge into his house to drag Chanyeol out.

In the end, Chanyeol is pretty understanding of Junmyeon's situation and the whole thing ends up with Junmyeon kissing Chanyeol's cheek as consolation.

Thank God for Chanyeol because Junmyeon finally knows what it feels like to have a best friend that depends on you too. He's way different than Kris and it really made him wonder that if he was really Kris' best friend. He's just so grateful to Chanyeol.

“Junmyeon, why are you crying?” Chanyeol frowns as he wipes the one tear that escapes from the corner of Junmyeon's eyes with his finger.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” He laughs to himself. “This is your fault. I'm crying because of you.” Junmyeon's not sure why he is easily getting emotional these days.

“Did I do something wrong?” the taller instantly sits up. Junmyeon then pinches Chanyeol's nose before grinning again. “Silly Chanyeol. You did just fine. I'm eternally grateful to you for just being by my side.”

“Aww stop being a sap, Junmyeon. You make me want to give you a kiss.” Chanyeol coos.

“Chanyeol, don't. Do that to your boyfriend, not—”

Chanyeol moves in so fast and then Junmyeon can feel a peck on his right cheek. “Did it anyways!” he cheers before lying down again on Junmyeon's bony thighs. “Besides, my boyfriend got more than just cheek pecks.”

Junmyeon grimaces as he flicks Chanyeol's forehead again. This kid really does freely of what he wants. But Junmyeon didn't mind. He knows Chanyeol didn't mean it in a romantic or heart-fluttering way.

Although he can't say the same for Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yall can YEET me asdfghjkl btw thank you for the kudos uwu <3


	6. Conflicting Opinions

_5.8k words_

* * *

 

_Junmyeon puts down his glass on the table rather harshly, making the content spill. He had been keeping his anger at bay because he knew making irritated faces in the middle of a banquet isn’t a good idea. Watching Kris offering his hand to Luhan really snapped something in him._

_He was forced to watch that torturous scene until he received a text from Narsha to meet him in a vacant room. That’s when Junmyeon lets out all of his frustration._

_Loosening up his tie, he combs his neat gelled hair until it falls and covers his forehead with his fingers. “Fucking hell.” He curses under his breath while pacing back and forth in front of Narsha. The woman sits crossed legs on the velvet sofa while twiddling with her phone._

_“None of it works!” Junmyeon yells._

_Narsha simply hums as she watches Junmyeon losing his mind. “He is really a tough guy.”_

_“Or you didn’t try hard enough.” Junmyeon spat, tossing his tie on the floor for good._

_“My, my. Calm down,_ Junhoney _.” Narsha snickers. Junmyeon hates when she calls him that. And that was enough of a reason for Narsha to keep enticing him with that name. “I’ve been doing whatever you told me. Let’s not pretend that I didn’t practically throw myself on him.” There’s a hint of annoyance in her voice. “If I cling any further onto him, it’s going to cost my reputation.”_

_Junmyeon stops in his tracks just in front of Narsha’s foot. “So? That’s it? You’re going to give up? Just like that?” What Junmyeon failed to expect is for Narsha to kick his knee with her heels._

_“I never give up.” Narsha says lowly, almost threateningly._

_The blond winces before scowling. Junmyeon wipes the abused area before turning to the previous table to jug down his glass empty. Puffing out a long sigh, he didn’t think breaking up two people can be this hard. For the past month, he has been plotting ways for Kris to give more than a mere glance to Narsha but_ fuck _, what magic does Luhan use towards Kris? “I need a new plan.”_

_“Ugh please.” Narsha moans as she pushes herself on her feet. “Do you know why none of them work?” Approaching the blond, Narsha’s red stilettos clacks at every step she made. Junmyeon internally grimaces when her palms unnecessarily slide from Junmyeon’s spine until it stops just above his backbone. He feels Narsha putting her weight, leaning herself onto Junmyeon's back while placing her chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “It’s because you’re too nice.”_

_The sultry voice never fails to make his hair stands. Nevertheless, he didn’t at all flinch when Narsha wraps her arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “Am I really?” Junmyeon scoffs._

_“Very.” She answers, interlocking her fingers in front of Junmyeon’s stomach. “You’re like a kitty, Junmyeon. Feisty, but not deadly. At all. How about I show you how foxes play?” The way she slurs her words, Junmyeon has a bad vibe coming off from her. Junmyeon knows what he has been doing is wrong but it’s for a good cause. At least that is what he’s been telling himself._

_But Narsha’s mind works in a different way. She loves being the game maker. Junmyeon knows this. She’s even having too much fun with the fact that Junmyeon is actually the one under her mercy. It was him who needs her. She can walk out of this mission anytime. It’s not like the money that Junmyeon gave her is even a quarter of what she earns._

_It’s the game that keeps her from leaving. And Junmyeon understands that she won’t until she is crowned the winner to whatever game she has in her head._

_“What’s on your mind?” Junmyeon gently entangles her hand off him._

_“Oh, do you really want to know?” She giggles seductively._

_Junmyeon can feel himself getting more and more irritated. “Quit fooling around, Narsha.”_

_“Alright. Alright.” She crouches down to reach for Junmyeon’s discarded tie. Sometimes—no, most of the time Junmyeon wonders if he is so easy to be taken advantage of. For example, right now. He can’t even be stern and tells Narsha to respect his personal space. It’s like the model enjoys toying with him._

_It’s not like Junmyeon has a choice either._

_“You’re not going to like it though.” Narsha warns him while working on the tie around him._

_Junmyeon cocks his eyebrow. “Why not?”_

_Narsha smirks, patting Junmyeon’s chest when she’s satisfied with her work. “Cause we’re about to make your precious Kris the foulest person that this Luhan guy ever met. A cheater.”_

_Junmyeon’s eyes widen in alarm._ No _. As immoral as he is now, he’s not going to frame someone. Especially if_ that _someone is Kris._

_That’s beyond the line. “Not a chance.” He refuses to take upon Narsha’s offer._

_“And here I thought you would do whatever it takes.” She shrugs, striding pass Junmyeon, not forgetting to bump their shoulders lightly. “Kris obviously trust that softie too much. It’s impossible to make him the villain.”_

_“So you’re going to make Kris one, huh?”_

_“Just enough for Luhan to leave his ass. And then when he is heartbroken, you can swoop in with your shining armor, and do whatever that you’ve been fantasizing off.”_

_Junmyeon stays quiet. He is not at all comfortable with this idea. This is different than just having Kris to fall out of love from Luhan. This is like treason. Is he truly that desperate for both of them to break up?_

_Is it really still for Yifan’s future?_

_“Be my guest to stay like a stool there.” She says, already at the door. Junmyeon lifts his face and sees the determination sparks in Narsha’s eyes. “But I’m just ending the things that you started, Junmyeon.”_

_When the door closes, Junmyeon is left to himself to think again. Is this really what he was going for?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of the waves is the only thing that is calming his beating heart. Junmyeon opens his eyes to the view of the blue, almost clear ocean. Right. He’s here. He’s not at the Wu Hotel. _No_ , that was just a memory.

But why out of all nightmares, this one has to pop out? Brushing his temple, Sehun’s presence has made him remember all of the things he tried to forget; all of those things that made him a villain of the story. _It’s going to be fine_ , he tells himself. Junmyeon had already paid the price. Even Yifan is happy right now with his lover.

The breeze blows Junmyeon’s long fringe to cover his eyes. He hopes that the sting in his eyes is caused by the wind and not by some sign of despair such as sorrow tears. This could be a bad time if Chanyeol or Sehun sees his glistening eyes.

But Junmyeon has never been lucky. Junmyeon hears Sehun’s footsteps getting louder. Immediately, he tries to blink those tears away. “Chanyeol is almost done.”

“Oh.” It comes out a tad softer than Junmyeon would’ve expected. Clearing his throat, Junmyeon is readying himself to be carried until Sehun kneels in front of him.

“Do you…” Sehun starts unsurely. “…want to talk about yesterday?” Strangely, unlike yesterday, Sehun’s boldness dissipates and instead, he looks guilty. Terribly guilty. “But I wanted to apologize before anything. For kissing you without your consent.”

The way Sehun has trouble making eye-contact means that the younger is indeed feeling immense guilt. Junmyeon knows this much after living with Sehun for a long time. Somehow, Junmyeon isn’t too angry that Sehun had stolen a kiss from him. He should have. But strangely, he isn’t.

“Sehun, I lied,” Junmyeon confesses out of the blue, making the younger looks up in surprise. “I told you that I did those terrible things for a good cause but…” Sehun is looking at him intently and Junmyeon feels so horrible having to shatter Sehun’s positive perception on him. “…I did it because I was jealous. Yes, I wanted to break them apart because Kris became reckless but I think, above all, it’s because I’m jealous.”

Junmyeon can see how Sehun is holding his breath as his jaw tightens. It’s just that ever since yesterday, Junnmyeon can’t stop thinking about Sehun’s confession. How Junmyeon deserves none of the Wu’s love anymore. Especially romantic love.

And he knew Sehun has looked up to him for the longest time but he can’t let it go on especially when Junmyeon is not at all a nice person. It’s a merit that is not meant for him. “I framed my own best friend, Sehun. I did terrible things before. I’m sorry that I wasn’t completely honest with you for the past whole week.”

The silence between them is deafening. Junmyeon wishes that Sehun would stop staring and say something. He's too embarrassed to speak any further.

It’s not what Junmyeon had in mind at all but the first thing Sehun did was letting out a small chuckle. “Did you tell me all this in hoping that I would have a change of heart?”

 _As a matter of fact_ , I do, Junmyeon wanted to say. He was hoping this would lead to Sehun realizing that Junmyeon is not at all worth it. Please tell him it worked.

Sehun releases a sigh. He takes Junmyeon’s palm and rests it against his cheeks. It’s warm. Very warm. The younger closes his eyes before nuzzling his nose on Junmyeon’s hand. After comparing Sehun’s skin to Junmyeon’s pale hands, Junmyeon never realized how tan Sehun got.

“Junmyeon, I hope you realize that I didn’t start loving you yesterday.” The younger exasperates. “I’ve been in love with you for so long. I have seen you every day in my whole life, waking up to your loud greeting in the house. Even if the morning greetings weren’t for me.” The last line sounded a little upset. “The point is, I know what you’ve done, and I choose to move on from it. At home, they already have.”

“No, Sehun.” Junmyeon shakes his head. “How can someone move on from that? Your family won’t forgive me.”

“But I did.” Sehun releases the hold on Junmyeon’s hand. He sounded tired. Even his shoulders start to sag. “I did because I know you’re a lot more than your mistake. I know how kind you are and how loving you are. So don’t… try to change how I feel about you because it’s not going to work.”

At Sehun’s words, Junmyeon wants to cry. He wants to block all these compliments from entering his ear because he can’t believe them. However, at the same time, he feels… consoled. There’s at least one person from the Wu family who thinks about him. What did he ever do to deserve this?

Even so, it’s not enough.

There’s no way Junmyeon can say yes to Sehun. Above all, he is still a Wu and just because Sehun accepts him doesn’t mean that the others will. There’s only a week left until Sehun’s break from work is over. Then, everything will go back to normal. He will go back to the city and it would be him and Chanyeol again. As to how it should be.

“About yesterday, you know that I can’t give the answer that you want.” Junmyeon says. It’s like a habit when his fingers play with Sehun’s bangs. Even back then, Sehun has always preferred his bangs to pass his eyebrows. This familiarity is comforting.

“It’s okay.” Sehun takes Junmyeon’s hand off his head and interlocks their fingers together. “When I decided to look for you, I wasn’t thinking to make you mine. I just wanted to be there by your side and vice versa. Even as a family and as your friend.”

Junmyeon knows he has said this a million times but he really doesn’t deserve Sehun. He didn’t think that out of everyone, the little Wu Sehun would be the one to reach for him. Who would have thought the quiet Wu Sehun would have such ways with words. Both comforting and persuasive. He really has grown a lot.

“Am I interrupting something?”

None of them realize that Chanyeol has been standing near the sliding door. The brunet’s eyes drop to Junmyeon and Sehun’s interlocked fingers. Instantly, Junmyeon pulls his hand away as he shakes his head again. “No. Sehun was just about to bring me inside.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol’s stare still bears a little suspicion as he looks at the two back and forth. “I guess we should be going now. Everything is loaded in the car.”

“Great.” Sehun stands up. He lifts Junmyeon from the rattan chair before heading inside.

 _It seems like Sehun and Junmyeon have made up_ , Chanyeol thinks. At least whatever problem that leads them to have an awkward air during breakfast has disappeared. Chanyeol can’t figure out what happened after supper yesterday but Junmyeon can’t even bring himself to look at Sehun this morning.

As if Sehun’s longing gaze and frown aren’t obvious enough to indicate that they’re fighting.

It’s good then if it’s done. Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive back at mainland hours later. Back to the cold breeze kissing them instead of the hot sun. The trip was everything Junmyeon had imagined as a time to spoil himself. Minus the drama, of course. But it’s definitely an experience to remember. He guesses that he has to treat something good for Sehun as a token of gratitude.

Junmyeon concludes that he hates riding airplanes because the jet lag he gets is borderline awful. It wasn’t this bad when he was on his way to Koh Rong but sometimes the throbbing in his head became too much to handle. To this, as soon as he enters the minivan, he rests his head backward and tries to sleep the pain away.

If only he could. The ones that have already dozed off to dreamland is Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Meanwhile, Sehun beside him is reading something on his phone. Judging from how serious he looks, it’s probably work-related.

_It must be nice to be able to work._

“You’re awake?” Sehun asks after feeling conscious of the eyes on his phone.

“Was never sleeping.”

The younger nods, going back to scrolling on his phone. There is no denying that Sehun is a workaholic after all. Even while they’re strolling by the seaside, his phone was always glued to his hand. “You’re not supposed to work, you know. It’s your break.”

Sehun hums. “Mmmm no can do. I’m pretty important in Baba’s company.”

“Right…”

On some days, Junmyeon wonders if he didn’t lose his legs, will he be working as of now. He didn’t exactly have a dream job but his goal was always to earn money and buy his parents a house. And maybe by then, they don’t have to work in the Wu’s household anymore and retire for good. They’re not getting younger.

It’s very unfortunate that things happen the opposite of what he hoped for. Instead, his parents had to use all their savings to pay his medical bills, his therapy sessions, and then to buy him a house in Rafflesia. This would’ve been the year that his family can finally—

 _Flick_!

Junmyeon’s train of thoughts stops suddenly after the flick on his forehead. He glares at Sehun who looks worriedly at him.

“What’s with the sudden frown?” Sehun’s phone has already been switched off and laid on his lap.

Junmyeon didn’t notice that he was making a face. But then again, he’s not one to easily conceal his expressions. “Nothing.” He tries his best to muster up a smile. “Just a slight headache.”

“Do you want us to stop by the clinic?”

Junmyeon declines, saying that he still has his medicine back at home. Furthermore, going to the clinic would make Chanyeol a worried mess. It’s not like this is the first time he is having headaches. He guarantees that the change in weather that caused this.

Swiping Junmyeon’s bangs to the side, Sehun feels a tiny bit guilty for flicking Junmyeon’s forehead without warning. He did seem upset for some reason and that changes Sehun’s mood as well.

“Is there something on my forehead?” the blond male’s hand goes up to wipe nothingness on his forehead.

Sehun chuckles as he stops Junmyeon's hands. “I didn’t say there was.”

“Then why do you keep on staring?”

If only Junmyeon knew that Sehun staring at him isn’t anything special. When Junmyeon isn’t looking, Sehun finds it mesmerizing to look at Junmyeon’s smiles. Although back then his smile was bigger. Now, he still does, but isn’t as often. Even when he does, it’s just not the same.

Oh, the things Sehun would do to bring him back to the time where no damage was done. He would protect Junmyeon’s smile like it’s the 7 wonders of the world.

“Sehun…?”

Following his heart, Sehun leans forward and places a short kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. The elder’s eyes widen and he immediately glances at Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the seat in front of them. “They’re asleep, don’t worry.” Sehun tells him.

“Y…you...” Junmyeon stutters. He can’t seem to find the right words.

“Can I?” Sehun asks, watching how Junmyeon’s pretty brown eyes glisten. “Can I do this much?”

Again, Junmyeon isn’t mad and he doesn’t know why. Shocked? Yes, but he can’t say that it didn’t make his heart flutters. Is he really weak to skinship that he’s making this small peck affects him? Chanyeol did it multiples of time but Junmyeon didn’t think much about it.

So why does it affect him when it comes to Sehun?

Grunting, Junmyeon avoids the question by looking away from Sehun then rests his temple on the taller male’s shoulder. “You’re just asking the permission now?” It’s better to not say anything when Junmyeon himself isn’t sure of what he wants.

The younger laughs as Junmyeon is trying hard to hide his pink cheeks. _How adorable_ , Sehun coos. He can’t help from pressing his lips again, a bit too long on the crown Junmyeon’s head. This is enough for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been two days since the trip. And Chanyeol senses something unusual going around. It's not anything particularly big but it's just the air around the house. Or specifically the air around Junmyeon and Sehun.

For example, whenever Chanyeol gets home, Junmyeon would occupy the other sofa and not the ones where Junmyeon sat which were smaller. Ever since 2 days ago, Chanyeol finds Sehun and Junmyeon sitting so close to each other that it can pass as cuddling. Junmyeon always has his legs drape over Sehun's thigh while Sehun would always lean his body to the side, towards Junmyeon.

It happens 2 days in a row. So if he walks through the door and finds them on that position again, Chanyeol thinks something is definitely going on.

 

Opening the door to Junmyeon's house, Chanyeol had his eyes closed so he slowly peeks them open and finds Junmyeon alone on the sofa.

_Oh thank God._

"Chanyeol," Junmyeon turns his head to greet him. "You're just in time for dinner."

Chanyeol couldn’t help the relieved grin on his face...

....only for it to falters when he realized that Junmyeon isn't actually alone. Upon Chanyeol’s arrival, Sehun lifts himself from resting his head on Junmyeon’s lap. _He fucking knew it._

"I'm starving." Chanyeol hisses as if he didn’t just have 4 slices of cake at his workplace.

"Aw sure. Let's eat now." Junmyeon pats Sehun's shoulder for him to move aside so that the blond can transfer to his chair. The brown-haired male whines before he lazily stands up.

Sehun was about to help Junmyeon onto his chair until Chanyeol suddenly stops Sehun's hand from touching Junmyeon's thighs. "I got him." Chanyeol says but it sounded a lot more threatening than he had intended too.

And the murderous tone did not go unnoticed by Sehun as the latter tosses Chanyeol's hand away. "Fine." He clicks his tongue. "I'll get the plates."

Although the blond is really not fond of being helped, Chanyeol helps him anyway because somehow, Junmyeon didn’t seem to refuse Sehun's offer of help. He would have repeatedly refused any simple help from Chanyeol. That just doesn’t sit well with Chanyeol.

It's childish, Chanyeol knows. To be jealous of Sehun because of that. But he can't help it!

Sehun finishes dining the fried rice on everyone's bowl when they reach the table. When it was just the two of them, Chanyeol would sit in front of Junmyeon so they can talk easily. But now, when someone occupies the seat next to Junmyeon, the one that’s closer to Junmyeon is not him.

Still. It's very irrational for Chanyeol to feel this way. He's not 5. Junmyeon is not his personal belonging.

"So, Junmyeon." Chanyeol tries to advert his own attention on something that actually matters. "Kyuhyun said he saw both of you today."

"Yeah. I took Junmyeon to the florist." Sehun answers, even though Chanyeol had clearly directed the question to Junmyeon.

There are sparks on Junmyeon's eyes as he tries to chew faster so he can talk. "We did! We bought a few pots and some violet seeds." He chirps after swallowing his food.

"Violet? The flower?"

"No, the fruit." Sehun remarks sarcastically. "Yes, the flower obviously."

Chanyeol turns to glare at the youngest before turning to Junmyeon again. "That's great. You’re going to start planting again. So, any idea what it means this time?"

Junmyeon hums, taking another spoonful of rice. "I have no idea actually." He says in between his chews. Looking over to Sehun’s phone, the brown-haired male reads out loud the meaning of the flower. It probably means happiness or something but Chanyeol wasn’t exactly paying attention. The two men in front of him are discussing something passionately and Chanyeol can feel himself becoming smaller.

"But Junmyeon has always loved the color violet." Sehun's hand suddenly makes his way on top of Junmyeon's. Chanyeol is pretty conscious of the action. "Isn't that right?"

While uneasiness creeps into his heart, Chanyeol tries hard not to stare at Sehun's thumb that's caressing the back of Junmyeon's hand. The fact that Junmyeon is okay with these skinship when days ago Chanyeol had to pretend to be Junmyeon's fiancé just so there will be a distance between the two.

But on their last night on the island, Junmyeon told him that Sehun knows everything already. This means that Chanyeol no longer has to pretend to be Junmyeon's fiancé. However, Chanyeol is conflicted about whether that's a good thing or not.

 _It should be_. Look at Junmyeon now. He's more carefree around Sehun. He's giggling to Sehun's joke about a memory they had back during their childhood. Chanyeol couldn't understand. Why even when he's just a table distance away from Junmyeon, he feels like he is further.

All of a sudden, Sehun bursts out laughing. "You should have seen how obsessed Junmyeon was with violet. He had this purple color shirt with—”

"Stripe sleeves, I know! I've worn them!" Chanyeol snaps, voice laced with annoyance. Perhaps his tone was too obvious that he was rather upset because the air around the table shifts.

Sehun stares at Chanyeol for a moment before putting down his spoon. "Great. I think I'm done." He cleans up his bowl before heading to the sink. Chanyeol swore it came out accidentally rude.

Junmyeon too is rather confused by the change of mood. Really, Chanyeol didn't mean to channel his annoyance to Sehun. He just... ugh whatever.

"I'll do the dishes." Chanyeol mutters before picking up his bowl and Junmyeon's empty ones.

While Chanyeol is washing the plates, Sehun waited for Junmyeon to leave from the table for him to nudge the brunet’s arms. "So, want to tell me why you're so pissy tonight?"

"I'm not pissy."

Sehun scoffs, taking out the leftover chocolate cupcake that he bought yesterday with Junmyeon. "Come on. Don't be a kid. Tell me what I did."

Chanyeol pauses before finally looking at Sehun. The latter seems attentive that now Chanyeol is willing to talk to him. "Why did you hold his hand?" Chanyeol asks the first thing that's been bothering him. Well, not exactly the priority but it’s one of the things that is since he has a long list of it.

The way Sehun eyes him in return is as if Chanyeol had said an awful joke to him. "That's what pissing you off?" He chortles, eating the mini cupcake in one go. "Am I not allowed to touch Junmyeon?"

The brunet sighs. For someone with tremendous background, he can be a little dense. "It's the way you do it!" Chanyeol's lips turn into a thin line. His face bearing no laughter and Sehun reflects his face.

"And what about it?"

Chanyeol stares at him in silence. There's so much warning in Chanyeol's eyes but still, his lips can’t utter them all. "Don't do stuff that can make him sad in the future." He warns before going back to scrub the plate clean. If Sehun wants to play ‘dollhouse’ with Junmyeon, then he needs to stop that shit because, in a few days, he's going back to wherever he came from. Chanyeol doesn’t want to see Junmyeon getting hurt. Not when Sehun is a part of the past that haunts Junmyeon.

As he processed what Chanyeol had just said, Sehun understands Chanyeol's reasoning. Although he gets irritated from time to time, but Sehun knew that Chanyeol saw Junmyeon at his worst. It’s natural to be protective. Sehun would have the same reaction if he was in Chanyeol's place as well.

But still, it didn't mean that Chanyeol can be a wall in between Junmyeon and him.

"I'm taking Junmyeon home after this." Sehun drops the bomb. Some part of Sehun thinks that Chanyeol would have seen it coming. But the way the plate slips from Chanyeol's hand, making a loud clinking sound, Chanyeol might just be in denial.

Taking a very deep intake of breath, Chanyeol wipes his hands with a dry cloth before not so gently tossing it aside. "Now what makes you think that this place is not his home?"

Of course, Chanyeol didn't take it too well. Sehun at least expects this. "You know it's not. His home is in the city. Where he grew up."

"Oh, you mean the same place where your family curses him that he ran away here?" The frown on Sehun's face deepens after Chanyeol's words. He freezes because it's indeed true. "What? You didn't think I’d known? Ever since you showed up he's been getting nightmares and I don’t need to be a genius to put the pieces together."

Sehun makes a grab on Chanyeol's arm. "He has nightmares about the past?" He knew that his presence might have made Junmyeon uncomfortable in the early days, but he never thought that it would trigger Junmyeon's dark memories to slip into his dreams. The last thing that Sehun wants is for Junmyeon to relive in the awful past.

Chanyeol tugs his hand harshly off Sehun. "You have no idea."

Both of them stand silently just by the sink.

He foresees this. Chanyeol foresees this on the day Baekhyun told him that a well-dressed man is looking for Junmyeon. He knew whoever this Sehun guy is, he would try to take Junmyeon away. And he's not ready at all to let Junmyeon leave. Call him possessive but Sehun didn’t see the silent tears Junmyeon shed when he first moved in. Sehun didn’t witness how Junmyeon sleeps with his earphones and dried tears on his cheeks.

There is no way Chanyeol is going to let Sehun bring Junmyeon to the place where it's going to take Junmyeon back to square one. " _You_ don't kid yourself, Wu Sehun." Chanyeol starts again. "That place was what he once called home but these past 2 years, he builds a home right here in this small town with the people who would never ever hurt him." Chanyeol had to glance to the living room to see whether his voice was too loud. Thank God for Junmyeon who's too busy watching a video on his phone. "He stays here. With me." Chanyeol presses, heart at ease when he sees Junmyeon smiling softly onto his phone.

"That's not up to you." Sehun's words bring Chanyeol's attention back to younger. The eyes of the man in front of are cold and serious. There's no doubt that Chanyeol sees the determination in Sehun's eyes. It's going to be hard for Chanyeol because he knows Sehun isn't going to back down without a fight. "Just accept it, Park. Don't be surprised when he returns all of your One Piece books in a box as he zips his last luggage to be taken to the city."

"Tsk." Chanyeol scoffs, crossing his arms. Sehun really thinks he is all that, _huh_? "Brave of you to assume that he'd actually follow you."

"Actually, I think he will." The brown-haired male says confidently. "You may be the one who cuddles him to sleep every night now but not for long." Sehun pauses as he contemplates whether what he is saying next will earn him a punch in the face. "I kissed him. On the last night of the vacation and I confessed to him."

Chanyeol's hands drop to his sides. "You what?"

"I at least expected him to push me away but seeing the situation now, he's grown closer to me, right? Don't you think we are going somewhere?"

Chanyeol's hands ball into a fist and it's not at all nature for Chanyeol to lose his cool but Sehun is really fucking with his patience.

Upon noticing that he had in fact angered the taller male, Sehun smirks as he leans against the counter. "Do you really think that Junmyeon would stay here forever?" He continues. "Especially after he finds out that his tall friend right here..." The brunet harshly shakes Sehun's hand off his shoulder when the younger touches him. "....has someone else as his priority?"

This sounds rather mean coming from Sehun's mouth. He's not always like this but Chanyeol has been pushing his buttons lately. Plus, Chanyeol deserves to know that he can’t give Junmyeon everything.

"What Baekhyun has to do in this?" Chanyeol snarls.

"Calm down, tiger." Sehun lifts both of his palms in surrender. "I’m just stating the facts. You see, I think Junmyeon himself knows this," Sehun's gaze averts to the blond male giggling in the living room. Chanyeol does the same. "You can come back to Junmyeon's house instead of yours now, you can sleep on the same bed as his, you can baby him more than you even do it to your own boyfriend now, but it does not change the fact that once you walk down the aisle and say ‘ _I do’_ , everything will and I _really_ mean will definitely change."

If Sehun had kept going, Chanyeol’s fist might have collided with Sehun’s nose. However, he can’t and he won’t. It’s most probably due to the fact that Sehun is absolutely right despite Chanyeol tries to deny it. His jaw tightens as his eyes are not leaving Junmyeon. The blond male looks up from his phone to find his two friends staring at him. Sehun is quick to send him a smile but Chanyeol can't bring himself to pull his famous smile.

Not when Chanyeol doesn't doubt any of Sehun's words.

Without uttering anything, Chanyeol walks pass Sehun and heads to the bedroom. He doesn’t usually feel upset that much but when he does, he wants no one else to see it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is he okay?" Junmyeon cranes his neck to see Chanyeol storming into Junmyeon's bedroom. If he was not mistaken, Sehun was discussing something with him. Sure, they have episodes where the two giants would bicker with each other. In fact, there are many of them. But this one looks serious. "What did you two talked about?" Junmyeon asks when Sehun plants himself down beside him.

Sehun just shrugs before pulling Junmyeon's left earphone and wears them. "Oh, it's the new episode of Stranger Things!" He chirps but something about Junmyeon's frown that makes him sigh. "We're fine, really. It's the normal bickering. Just he is not in a good mood."

That seems enough for Junmyeon to resume the video that he has on paused. "You two should really get along, you know. Both of you are important to me."

"I know." Sehun rests his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. It's not like Sehun hasn’t been trying. It's been almost two weeks. They eat together, watch movies together, sit in the living room together; Sehun with his laptop and Chanyeol with his manga. But at the end of the day, both of them have differences that they couldn’t agree on. "We just have many conflicting opinions, that's all"

"Really," the blond pauses his video again then pulls out the earbud. "About what?"

 _You_ , Sehun wanted to say but he has an idea that Junmyeon probably doesn’t appreciate being the reason why the two men can't get along. "Well… stuff... you know...politics."

"Politics?" Junmyeon raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah...and more." He's not sure if Chanyeol is even into politics but Sehun just hopes that Junmyeon buys it. Though it didn’t look like he 100% did.

Nevertheless, Junmyeon shrugs it off because he can't really force Sehun into telling. But he just hopes that Chanyeol is okay.

"Hey," Sehun lifts his head and his eyes are suddenly sparkling. "Can I take you out on a date?"

 _Say what_ , Junmyeon backpedals. They haven't really gotten to talk about what is going to happen next. Mostly Sehun just does as he likes as he invades most of Junmyeon's personal space. And Junmyeon lets him. _No_. More like he welcomes it. They sit far too close to each other. Sehun hugs him whenever they lie on the sofa together.

Back then in the city, they were close. But not this close.

This is an entirely new feeling. And he doesn’t hate it.

He... likes it.

 _Is this what it feels like to be loved_ , he finds himself asking one day.

But then reality often hits him that Sehun isn't supposed to fall in love with him. Not romantically especially because it won't work. It will never work...

"Junmyeon?"

The blond male shakes his head before looking to his phone instead of Sehun. "We just had dinner."

"It doesn’t have to be eating. How about a walk outside?”

It took a long pause on Junmyeon’s part but eventually, Junmyeon nods his head because he for one, wants to know what it feels like to be on a proper date. He’s been debating about it so much that he just wants to say fuck it. Why can’t he be loved?

Of all the people in this world, why must he be moved by Wu Sehun?

But then again, it’s because it’s Sehun that he is okay.

Sehun very much appreciates that Junmyeon isn’t rejecting his advances. It’s been going so well. Too well that Sehun fears of a misstep in the future. Even so, he’s not going to let Junmyeon fade easily again. Not this time.

 

Not ever.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters because I actually cut it into half of the update that i initially planned to upload. Oh well, I seem to have a hard time adapting with working life and juggling to write. Was thinking to change the update to once per two weeks. But it's just still a thought tho ahahaha. I'll still be seeing yall next week for the update. Hope you enjoy this short update! ^^


	7. All Goes Down

12.9k words

* * *

 

Since Junmyeon’s appetite changed, Sehun couldn’t bring him to eat dessert in the town. _Literally_ , it changed drastically. He remembers Junmyeon would have had 2 rounds of lunch at home then a round of dessert at the workers' headquarters. Now, it’s been reduced to only one round and it’s not even a full plate of meal. There are countless things that Sehun wants to bring back and one of them is Junmyeon’s chubby cheeks. His appetite. But with or without, he’s beautiful regardless.

But because Junmyeon refuses to eat anything anymore, despite Sehun bringing him to the pastry shops, instead, Sehun brings Junmyeon to the center of the town where there’s busking at the fountain. Apparently, it’s not Junmyeon’s first time because the singer knew Junmyeon well from their waves.

The younger is not at all familiar with any of the songs. His taste is a bit more… pop. But at least Junmyeon is enjoying himself. His fingers are drumming to the music and the way his body sways slightly, Sehun knows he made the right choice to bring Junmyeon here. “She’s really good, right?” Junmyeon whispers enthusiastically after pulling Sehun’s sleeve for him to crouch.

“She is.” Sehun nods as he takes a seat beside Junmyeon’s wheelchair.

They sit there wordlessly while the busker is attracting more and more people. It’s a small town after all because it seems like all of them are friends as they show her support by giving her warm drinks and pastries. The crowd starts clapping to the rhythm when she plays a more upbeat song. Junmyeon too knows the routine. It makes Sehun wonder if it’s a significant thing with this song. Just like how each idol have their own ‘fan chants.’

It’s a bright town, indeed.

“This is one of her famous songs in this town. It’s call _Ring To Heart_.”. Junmyeon fills in for Sehun. According to him, this woman who is known as Seulgi is a veteran singer and apparently very famous. The town people had such high hopes of her to break into the music industry world which she did but after 3 years, she went back to her roots.

Too much corruption in the industry, as the singer had said. Plus, they wanted to change her music and that’s when she realized that she rather keeps her music in the town who would appreciate it rather than trying to monopolize it.

“She’s not wrong, though. It’s one scary industry..” Sehun shrugs, leaning himself against Junmyeon’s wheelchair. “The only way to survive it…is to have money.”

“That does sound scary. Maybe it’s one of the reasons why I prefer it here, you know.”

Sehun glances up to see Junmyeon staring blankly at the singer’s guitar.

"I mean I think everyone needs money to survive. It really is the priority of life. But unlike the city," Junmyeon looks towards him. "It's enough, you know."

Well, Junmyeon does look like he has already contended with his life here. If Sehun was to ask Junmyeon to come back to the city, would that wreck the peace he has built?

"You're not planning to stay here forever, right?" Sehun asks although he is hesitant of Junmyeon's answer.

"Why not?" Junmyeon shrugs.

 _Because you belong with me. In the city,_ Sehun wanted to say. He's been meaning to ask Junmyeon to come back home. He doesn’t have to live in the Wu household where he lived before. Sehun wouldn't mind buying an apartment for the both of them. It was conceited but Sehun imagined what it would be like to get home from work and finds Junmyeon waiting for him with dinner ready.

This is why Sehun has many reasons to envy Chanyeol.

Sehun bites his lips. However so, he can't rush the latter. "I just thought you might want to come home sooner or later."

"You mean in the city?" Junmyeon snorts, letting out a little laugh. That's exactly what Sehun had in mind but evidently Junmyeon finds it funny. "Sehun, this is my home now. Rafflesia is where I belong now."

 _That's a lie._ "But you were born and raised in the city. Even your parents are there. Don't you remember your real home?"

"Oh, I remember lots from there, alright," Junmyeon says, almost annoyed. "But time has changed, people changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, like my mom was raised here in Rafflesia before she worked with your mother. This place was once her home but now it's in the city, right?"

Junmyeon does have a point. Although Sehun heard this from Chanyeol but he didn't think that it was the truth. How obnoxious of him to still think after all this time, Junmyeon would be longing to come back just like how Sehun longs for Junmyeon to be a part of their life again.

Maybe the one that is in denial wasn’t Chanyeol. It has been him.

But still,

Sehun doesn't want to board the flight home without Junmyeon.

His mood dampens at the thought of it and Junmyeon sorts off notice this. Well, why else would Sehun frown while pulling the grasses out of the ground if he's not upset? Maybe Junmyeon stepped on a landmine that he's not at all aware of. "Uhmm Sehun, do u have any song in mind? Seulgi takes request."

 _It's working_. Sehun's attention diverts to the new topic. "Really?"

"Yeah. Only if she knows the song."

 _Is that so?_ Sehun glances to the kid next to him who is sketching on a notebook. He murmurs something to him before the kid tears a piece of paper and hands Sehun an extra pen. The brown-haired male thank him before he starts jotting down on the piece of paper.

Junmyeon cranes his neck to try and see but Sehun backs away, preventing Junmyeon from peeking. “What are you writing?”

“Be patient,” Sehun tells him, still writing. “You will know soon enough.”

When he’s done, Sehun whispers at the little boy’s ear again and the kid stands up then makes his way through the crowd. Junmyeon sees the paper that Sehun wrote is being passed to Seulgi. “Did you request for a song?”

This time, Sehun nods. He’s not sure whether this Seulgi girl will know the song that he wanted her to play so he wrote around 5 songs for her to choose. 5 is too little. He won’t tell Junmyeon this, or anyone as a matter of fact. There are so many playlists that he made for Junmyeon.

The songs that remind him of Junmyeon’s smile. The songs that he wished he could say to Junmyeon when he cries. The songs when he misses Junmyeon. And mostly, the songs where Junmyeon would know how much the younger loves him.

It’s the fact that Sehun couldn’t convey most of his hidden feelings for Junmyeon throughout his years of loving Junmyeon that he has a stupidly long list of playlists. It is how he copes with having to conceal his true heart.

“So here’s another request from… I don’t know who, they didn’t state their name. And this is for… someone with the initials KJM.” The singer starts testing with the guitar chords. After she found the right tune, she clears her throat. “Fun fact, this person wrote more than 3 songs and I only know two of them. This song is actually my favorite. So KJM, if you’re listening, this is a song for you.”

Junmyeon looks at him expectantly with sparkling eyes and Sehun has to hide his face in between his knees. This is pretty embarrassing for him too but he thinks Junmyeon would very much like this. “Listen close.” Sehun mutters, turning his head to the side. “I mean every single word.”

Junmyeon gulps as he follows Sehun to look forward to the singer.

The first strum of tune hits and Junmyeon doesn’t recognize the song. It’s very relaxed, almost serene. If Seulgi plays while her eyes are closed, it means that it’s a pretty good song. Junmyeon waits for the first words to be sang.

 

♪ ~

 

_It’s a different place, a different time_

_But my love is right_

_Even by your scent that passes with the wind_

_I know it’s you_

 

Junmyeon feels his breath hitches.

 

_But I don’t know_

_When did you start living in my heart?_

_I don’t know_

_The reason my heart flutters when I see you_

 

_You can pass me by because you_

_Forgot about me_

_Because until you remember I will_

_Wait for you_

 

_My love, look at me_

_Do you still love me?_

_My love, look at my eyes and tell me_

 

Just like the lyrics, Junmyeon finds himself turning his head to Sehun. The latter didn’t look anywhere but him. Ever so gently, Junmyeon feels Sehun slides his fingers together with Junmyeon’s.

 

_A heart full of love, can’t be hidden_

 

Is it a good time to say that Junmyeon’s heart might just jump out from his throat? The squeeze on his hand, he can see the sincerity in Sehun’s eyes. It has always been there. But tonight, it sparkles brightly that Junmyeon finds himself flabbergasted.

It’s impossible for his heart to stop beating but Junmyeon could swear it did skip a beat when Sehun kisses the back of his hand. The tender gaze never left the older and it scared the blond so much. It is when Sehun mouthed the three words to him with the most sincere grin Junmyeon had ever seen that he thinks he is a goner.

 

_Don’t ever forget the truth that I was_

_By your side_

_Don’t erase my heart that could sacrifice_

_Everything for you_

 

_But I don’t know_

_When did you start living in my heart?_

_I don’t know_

_The reason my heart flutters when I see you_

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” It was initially only Junmyeon’s mind was speaking but then his lips move without he intended too.

Sehun cocks his head to the side, feigning ignorance. “Like what?”

Junmyeon snorts. “Like I mean the whole world to you.” In the end, it is all futile because Sehun will leave. He has engraved that fact in his head every single morning so that there’s no space to hope. He won’t risk of getting hurt.

“You do,” Sehun says easily. “Dearly, Junmyeon.”

And then Sehun sees it. He sees Junmyeon's gaze drop to his lips and he just knows that Junmyeon too wants this but it is his past that’s preventing him. "Can I kiss u?" Sehun can't help the question from escaping.

He is prepared for rejection. Sehun really did. But albeit the worry in Junmyeon's eyes, the blond nods before he flutters his eyes close.

Sehun had to collect himself for a second because _holy shit_ Junmyeon is letting him. The latter is even holding his breath and Sehun didn’t think Junmyeon would willing to. Gulping, Sehun sits up and kneels by Junmyeon's side. His heart is beating so fast and this wasn’t like their first kiss where it feels like there was a rush in his blood. Then again, he was fighting with Junmyeon at that time. But this time, Junmyeon is waiting for him.

The moment Sehun's hand touch Junmyeon's nape, the smaller flinches then opens his eyes. They are just inches apart and their eyes meet before Junmyeon shies away and looks down. His neck is starting to burn.

 _How are you so beautiful_ , Sehun gently caresses Junmyeon's bottom lip. Junmyeon never saw his worth and that saddens him because God knows how he wishes to prove otherwise. It was always in Sehun's dream to be in this position. "I love you." Sehun whispers before leaning forward and their lips touched for the second time.

His lips are soft, just as he imagined back then. The male before him freezes as Sehun presses their lips harder.

When the taller pulls back, Junmyeon is too scared to look at Sehun so his eyes remain shuts. In Sehun’s part, he thinks that Junmyeon wanted him to continue so he did what he thought he should. Ever so gently he parts Junmyeon's lips with his finger and then their lips touched again. This time, Sehun lets his bottom lip in between Junmyeon's as he nips Jumyeon's upper ones. At a slow pace, Sehun tries to fit their lips together again for a much deeper kiss. Junmyeon doesn’t move his hands and Sehun thinks it's okay.

At least the elder is kissing him back.

All of the noise in the background, Sehun couldn’t focus on them any longer. It was as if the world went silent and all that is left is just Junmyeon in between his palms.

It was Junmyeon who pulls back from the kiss. Sehun can’t read Junmyeon's mind but he hopes it was as breathless as what Sehun had felt. Brushing the blond male's cheekbone, Sehun tugs Junmyeon's nape until their foreheads touch. "On God, Junmyeon, I love you. More than you can imagine."

Since the word is out, Sehun is having trouble to keep it in. He has a feeling that it'll be hard to not utter it to Junmyeon every time his feelings get overwhelmed. And Junmyeon always drive him crazy.

"Sehun, I... I don't know." Junmyeon whispers, his breathing is winded. Sehun notes how Junmyeon still can’t look at him in his eyes. "About us...I don't know... yet."

 

Yet.

 _That’s not a flat rejection, right?_ Sehun knows everything is overwhelming for Junmyeon. Heck, it even is for Sehun. Junmyeon would be having a tougher time to process all of this. Plus, demanding an immediate answer from Junmyeon would probably lead to more confusion. It's better to give Junmyeon space for him to consider everything that is happening.

"Hey, it's okay." Sehun hushes, palm still holding onto Junmyeon's jaw. "You don't have to tell me anything now. It's alright, don't overthink."

The blond male then nodded. This might not be the final answer but this progression is massive and more than Sehun could ever wish for.

 

_In the same place, in the same time, we’re together_

_U can always come to me, back to your place_

 

_With you_

_For you_

 

_My love look at me_

_Do you still love me?_

 

When the song ends, Junmyeon finds the courage to finally look at Sehun's face. It was night time, yes, but if he's not wrong (he's pretty sure he is not), Sehun's eyes are becoming glassy. He's conflicted but right now, as Sehun is giving him a lingering kiss on the forehead, for once, Junmyeon accepts whatever this bubble of happiness in his heart dearly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost half-past 10 when they arrived home. Sehun still has this infatuated smile on his face and it somehow makes Junmyeon shy as well. Nevertheless, Junmyeon doesn’t regret about what had happened. It makes his heart full.

The first thing they see when they arrive is Baekhyun and Chanyeol hugging outside in front of the front door. As soon as Chanyeol releases the smaller male, he leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s lips. This doesn’t come as a surprise for Sehun at all but this would be Junmyeon’s first time seeing that.

“Drive safely.” Chanyeol advises him as he brushes Baekhyun’s bangs.

The black-haired male made a peace sign before releasing the taller.

Chanyeol was about to enter the house when suddenly he hears Baekhyun gasps. “Junmyeon!” The brunet immediately turns around to see Sehun and Junmyeon making his way to them. _Shit_. How long have they been there?

“Hey,” Junmyeon greets them enthusiastically. “You’re here!”

Baekhyun lets out a nervous laugh. He’s not sure whether Chanyeol actually got through into telling Junmyeon yet. But the way he finds Junmyeon looking surprised, Baekhyun thinks he has already gotten his answer. “Yeah, I was just leaving. Dropping by to see Chanyeol.”

“I see.” Junmyeon gives Baekhyun a sly smile. “So, what were you two doing just now?”

 _Ahh_ … No doubt that he saw it. It’s a bit embarrassing since he never did kiss Chanyeol in front of Junmyeon. He’s afraid about how Junmyeon would think of their relationship. Well, Junmyeon means a lot to Chanyeol so Baekhyun really does care a lot about what Junmyeon thinks of him.

However, Baekhyun is worried for nothing as Junmyeon tells him that if Chanyeol and Baekhyun are together, then he supports them wholeheartedly. The blond gives him a thumbs up. Glancing behind Junmyeon, Sehun gives him an encouraging grin.

 _Finally_.

It’s about time _anyways_ , Sehun considers. Junmyeon should have known by now. Chanyeol can’t stall any longer even if he wants to. Speaking of which, the taller man only stands dumbly at the door and only waves his boyfriend goodbye after Baekhyun turns to smile at him.

As Baekhyun drives off, the three of them head inside. Chanyeol has his hands in his pockets, walking slower than usual. Sehun sees the guilt in Chanyeol’s face even though Junmyeon seems fine that Chanyeol is dating. _See_? There’s really nothing for Chanyeol to worry about. Though, Sehun is sure the brunet is stalling on purpose for some other reason.

 

“Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.” Chanyeol says with a pout while tugging Junmyeon’s sleeves. Sehun almost scoffs at the action if it weren’t for him being the bigger person.

Junmyeon looks at the time then towards Chanyeol. “You’re sleepy already?”

“Yes, there were more customers than usual today.”

 _Oh_. “Okay.” Although Junmyeon says that, but he is confused as well. Chanyeol isn’t a baby, and usually, he has no problem in going to bed before Junmyeon by himself. However, it’s not like Junmyeon had known Chanyeol just yesterday. He absolutely knows when Chanyeol feels guilty or upset. It’s either a sudden meal or the ‘kicked puppy’ look. And this happens to be the latter.

“Goodnight, Sehun.” Junmyeon bids him goodnight.

Still, Sehun didn’t plan on saying goodbye just like that. Before he walks off to his room, Sehun bends down and plants a kiss on Junmyeon’s temple. The blond jolts at the action before turning red. “Sehun, you…”

Sehun smirks as he walks pass Chanyeol and into his room. It’s childish, really, but at least Chanyeol gets the memo.

If Junmyeon is shocked, then Chanyeol is terrified. Even worse is that how natural Sehun did it, and although Junmyeon did flinch, he didn’t push Sehun away. Now, Chanyeol does think that something even bigger happened while they were out.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon calls him. “You’re blocking the way.”

“Right.” The brunet brushes his nape, stepping aside to let Junmyeon in the room.

As usual, the first thing Junmyeon does before going to bed is to head to the toilet. He should finish all his business first or else it'll be a hassle once he gets comfy on the bed.

As he said, during this time Chanyeol would still be outside, reading his manga together with Sehun who also sleeps late because of work. So, Junmyeon is confident that something is going on. Still, he lets Chanyeol begin whenever he wants to.

Once Junmyeon's out of the toilet, he wheels himself to his bed. Chanyeol is already lying down on his side facing him. Already used to it, Junmyeon lifts himself onto the bed without much hassle or Chanyeol's help. He makes himself in a comfortable position before turning his head to Chanyeol. "So," he starts. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chanyeol moves closer towards the blond male. "Me and Baekhyun." The brunet says, and to this, Junmyeon immediately smiles.

"I’m happy for you! Who knew after those months, you guys finally stop beating around the bush." Junmyeon congratulates him. What Junmyeon had said is indeed the truth except that they've gotten together longer than Junmyeon thinks. Chanyeol wants to be completely honest because, in that way, Junmyeon can be too.

"Actually, we got together almost 2 weeks ago." The smile slips off Junmyeon's face. Chanyeol knew this would happen and he hates how Junmyeon’s expression turns a 180 degree right now.

"Wait, seriously?" Junmyeon tries to sit up as Chanyeol refuses to look Junmyeon in the eyes again. "How did I not know this?"

Chanyeol can just hear the frown in Junmyeon's voice. He knew that he should have told Junmyeon on the first day he got together with Baekhyun. He was supposed to tell him that noon when he cooked lunch for Junmyeon but he somehow forgot about it the whole day (thanks to his boss who kept texting about work). “Look, I know I should have told you this sooner, and I’m really _really_ sorry. The lunch that I cooked for us was to tell you that but then my boss had to yell at me about work and it totally slipped off my head. And I know you’re mad. And I’m really sorry.”

“I’m not mad, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon heaves a sigh. He is really not. But Chanyeol had more than a week to tell him. Though, it is still Chanyeol’s decision at the end of the day to tell him or not. “I’m just… Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think that I would be against it?”

“No! That’s not it.” Chanyeol hides his face in his pillows. “I just wanted to help you… with Sehun.” His voice is muffled by the pillows.

“With Sehun?” Why does Junmyeon need help with—

Oh…

 _Oh_!

Oh my God, it was his fault all along. All this time while he calls Chanyeol his fiancé, his best friend is actually with someone else. _Shit_ , that was so embarrassing! “You could’ve told me Chanyeol. I would have dropped the act immediately.” Junmyeon can’t imagine having someone calling your boyfriend as his fiancé. That would’ve wrecked his spirit. “Baekhyun!” Junmyeon gasps, holding both sides of his head. “Baekhyun, Oh my God! I literally called you my fiancé. In front of Baekhyun!”

Literally. Shamelessly in Baekhyun’s face. Oh my God, the ground should have just swallowed him right here. Although Junmyeon did demand Chanyeol to tell Baekhyun the truth since Sehun figured it out and they don’t have to lie anymore. Still, they were in a relationship while Junmyeon practically threw the lie around.

“It’s fine, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol lifts his face. “I’ve made up for it to Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon really doesn’t want to ask how.

The taller can really be an idiot sometimes. Then again, Chanyeol is his idiot. The things Chanyeol would do for him, he’s not sure whether to knuckle him on the head or give him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, how long were you planning to hide it from me?”

Chanyeol bites his lips. He can’t really answer that because, after the talk with Sehun, he definitely didn’t plan on doing it anytime soon. It’s selfish of him, he knows, but Chanyeol stands on his ground that Junmyeon shouldn’t go back to the city. “Soon.” He answers just that.

“Oh, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon exhales, ruffling the taller male’s hair. “What do I do with you?”

Now that the truth is already out, the guilt in Chanyeol can finally vanish. However, a new part is born in Chanyeol and it is called worry. Extreme worry. Will Junmyeon really leave this place? “Since I told you the truth, can you be honest to me as well.” Chanyeol turns to lie on his back.

“Hmm?” Junmyeon hums.

The brunet scoots closer, leaning his head on his elbow. He gives Junmyeon the puppy dog eyes, the only ones that Junmyeon has a hard time battling. “Are you going to leave me?”

The blond stares at him for a while before bursting into laughter. _That’s what he is worried about?_ “Wait, are you serious?”

“I am!” Chanyeol huffs. “You’re not supposed to be laughing.” He pouts and Junmyeon has to resist pinching the latter’s cheek. He really is a giant baby.

“Why? Because you just started dating?”

“No.” Chanyeol replies flatly. “Because you’re kissing Wu Sehun which means you’re going to date him and in the end, you’ll go back to the city and leave me.” Chanyeol says it so fast but it became softer towards the end. Still, Junmyeon manage to catch it perfectly.

Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps. “He told you, didn’t he?” When Chanyeol nods, everything made sense why Chanyeol and Sehun couldn’t get along no matter how many times Junmyeon tried. “Is that what you guys were talking about just now? Is that why you were angry?”

“Of course, Junmyeon! How can I not be?!” The man in front of him finally groans out of frustration. “He’s taking you back to where your past speaks the loudest. You don’t think I would be worried?”

By now, Chanyeol is no longer lying down but sitting up as well. Is this what Chanyeol has been thinking ever since Sehun returns into Junmyeon’s life? He never knew that Chanyeol would think about all this.

“So tell me, Junmyeon. Are you dating Wu Sehun or are you not?” Chanyeol finishes his exasperations.

Junmyeon sees Chanyeol’s hand creeps into his slender ones. There are not many episodes where Chanyeol is genuinely upset but this time, he is really upset, Junmyeon can see Chanyeol’s body language.

“Tell me,” the taller man’s eyes drop to their joint hands. “Are you really going to leave me?”

The air around them suffocates Chanyeol. He’s scared of Junmyeon’s answer. But what he dislikes the most is not knowing where Junmyeon stands in all of this.

“I’m not dating him…” Is what Junmyeon said after a room of silence. Chanyeol glances back at Junmyeon’s face and the blond’s lips are pressed into a thin line. “I don’t know actually. But what I know is that…” Chanyeol feels a squeeze at his hand. “That everything will end when he goes back to the city.”

“That’s not true.”

“But it is,” Junmyeon insists. “He’ll get tired of me. He’ll be exhausted of my constant ‘no’s. And eventually, he’ll find someone better than me.”

That’s not what Chanyeol had meant. Can Sehun even find someone better than Junmyeon? Chanyeol knows he can’t. “Well, that’s a struggle for him.”

It manage to make Junmyeon break into a smile again. Tenderly this time. “I’m serious. I don’t plan on returning to the city, Chanyeol.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol questions. Won’t Junmyeon’s life would be much easier? There’s Sehun who could give you everything. He gets to be near his parents. Better than Chanyeol can ever give to Junmyeon, the brunet solemnly thinks. If he had a quarter of Sehun’s wealth, he too would have given Junmyeon everything.

“Really, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon looks at him ridiculously. “I lost a lot of things, Chanyeol. A lot. Family and friends. Career and path. You name it. All because I was jealous of someone who I can’t have.” This is the first time that Chanyeol hears it directly from Junmyeon’s mouth about any detail of his past. “I’ve built everything from the first step here. With you. I won’t go anywhere even if they ask me to.”

The heavy bricks on his shoulders are starting to dissipate one by one. _Is this the truth?_ “You promise?” He brings out his pinky finger in between them. If it weren’t for Chanyeol trying to believe Junmyeon’s words, he would have seen the hesitation in Junmyeon’s eyes. But he trusts Junmyeon more than anything.

“I promise.” Junmyeon crosses their pinkies.

Finally, Chanyeol can give Junmyeon his famous wide smile that he is known in the town for it. He’s glad that the light is back on Chanyeol’s face. Even though it’s cute but when the taller smiles, the Sun has got no competition on Chanyeol. He is handsome like this. “So, don’t worry about things that you’ve known already, okay? Besides, someone like Sehun shouldn’t be with someone like me.”

Chanyeol snorts. “What does that even mean?”

“You know,” Junmyeon shrugs. “He’s like someone far out of my reach. He has hundreds, maybe thousands of people depending on him. A mall to run. It’s not like he’ll have time for me or anything if I follow him back to the city. He’s too… high up there. I couldn’t catch up with him and he would have struggled to slow himself down for me.”

“Then, who exactly that is deserving of your grace, my princess.”

“Oh stop it.” The blond swats Chanyeols hand that was pinching his cheeks. He exhales as he lies down again. “Now that I think of it. I don’t know. Dating might be possible but marriage? I don’t know.” Marriage is a promise of forever. Junmyeon might be able to keep it. But it’s only just a matter of time for the other to break it.

“It is possible!”

“Really?” Junmyeon muses. “In that case, if I am to get married, then I want a husband that’s one, very humble. Two, stays and work nearby. Three, someone who is not well-known. Four, someone who smiles a lot because I need that energy, obviously. And most importantly, someone who is willing to stay by my side forever.”

After hearing the list of characteristics, Chanyeol lets out a small laugh. “You do know I fit all of the requirements.”

Now that Chanyeol has mentioned it, it’s kind of true. Chanyeol is indeed humble, works nearby, he’s quite well-known but not nationally so that’s passable, and he definitely smiles a lot. That’s 4/5 of his requirements. “Hey, you’re right! Maybe we should just get married, huh?” he jokes.

However, Chanyeol didn’t respond to his joke. Instead, the male stares down to him for like a whole 10 seconds before the brunet lies down on his sides. “Don’t say that like you mean it.”

Ahh, how insensitive of him. Chanyeol has a boyfriend right now. Sheesh, Junmyeon needs to re-evaluate their boundaries now. He wouldn’t want to make Chanyeol or Baekhyun uncomfortable. “Right. Sorry about—”

“Because I would have dropped everything and propose to you right now if you’d let me.” Chanyeol says quickly without looking at Junmyeon’s eyes despite facing him.

That stunned Junmyeon like no other. He’s waiting for Chanyeol to look at him and say that he’s joking to get back at him. But the latter only stalls and Junmyeon recognizes the guilt on Chanyeol’s face. “Chanyeol, you’re joking, right?”

Another pause before Chanyeol gives him a smile that barely reaches his ears. "Of course,"

What Junmyeon wishes for Chanyeol to not give him a scare like that. For a second, he was really fooled.

Turning aside, Junmyeon switches off the table lamp and the room turns dark. "Let's sleep." His face is facing away from Chanyeol because... he's not sure why. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he hears rustling close to him and then Chanyeol’s forehead is resting on his nape.

This is normal. It's totally normal for Chanyeol to cuddle him to sleep especially during winter. Sometimes, even Junmyeon has a hard time sleeping without Chanyeol's warmth. But now, Chanyeol has Baekhyun and it's time for Baekhyun to take over his place.

And that made Junmyeon frown.

The time has come. He foresees himself no longer being Chanyeol's priority. Heck, how selfish can he be if he expects Chanyeol to stay with him forever? And now, it's starting. Slowly, Junmyeon's importance will lessen and then slowly, he's going to lose his only company.

"Chanyeol?" Junmyeon calls him softly which earns him hum in reply. "Don’t you think we should stop doing this. You know, the cuddling and forehead kisses."

What Junmyeon expected is for Chanyeol to immediately agree. Instead, the arm on his waist pulls him to the side until he feels Sehun's chest against his shoulder. "Remember what you said back in Koh Rong. You said you wish to go back to how it was. Maybe there's an addition right now and some things have changed. But not us. We won't change."

"But Chanyeol—”

"We. Won't. Change." He repeats again. Slowly this time.

When he said that, Junmyeon really did mean it. It really was much peaceful and serene when it was just him and Chanyeol. Don't get him wrong, he loves Baekhyun and is super happy that they got together finally. It's just that, maybe some part of Junmyeon isn't ready to see the only person he has left right here in this small town to leave him. He doubts anything will remain the same but for now, he will stand with Chanyeol's words. "I want to sleep facing you."

Chanyeol immediately gets on what he has to do. He sits up, parting Junmyeon's leg a little and place a pillow on his left shin. Then, Junmyeon moves his hips until he is lying on his side. Chanyeol too scoots closer, leaving zero gaps between them. The smaller male has his arms around Chanyeol's torso while the latter pulls Junmyeon's head until the blond is resting his forehead on his collarbone. "Thank you, Chanyeol."

The warm breath tickles the skin on his chest. Chanyeol smiles. _This_. This is how it is supposed to be. "Shh go to sleep." His fingers brush Junmyeon's blond locks repeatedly.

This man in his arms is so precious and Chanyeol can't emphasize how much Junmyeon means to him. Back then, Chanyeol had a lot of things. His parents weren't rich but he isn’t poor either. Because he was an only child, Chanyeol has no problem in getting whatever he wants. He's carefree because there's nothing that makes him worry. A free-spirited soul who doesn’t fear or anything.

Until Junmyeon came along. He's so used to being pestered and taken care of by others but this time, he's the one who is taking care of Junmyeon. He felt important. Of course, there is plenty of time he felt his existence is significant to people. But the difference is that it didn’t matter if he is no longer important to his friends, or to his boss at the bar.

If he is no longer important to Junmyeon, that'd kill him in the inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up alone on the queen-sized bed. His hand wanders around at the space beside him. Blinking his eyes open, when did Junmyeon wake up? Usually, Chanyeol would have noticed when Junmyeon would toss his arms aside. Maybe because yesterday Chanyeol was too exhausted to even notice.

Groggily stepping out of the bed, he sees the living room is empty. _There’s no one_? Then, he realizes he is not alone when he spots Sehun sitting at the dining table with his laptop in front of him. What’s weird is that Sehun is dressed formally from his head until this torso. Below that, he still has the star wars pants that Chanyeol lent to him. “What?”

Sehun looks up in a panic before sending Chanyeol an alarming look. Chanyeol was confused for a while before he realized that there’s a voice coming from the laptop. “Will it be fine, Mr. Wu?”

“Yes. Yes. I allow it to proceed.” Sehun’s eyes directed back towards his laptop.

There are a few conversations back and forth while Chanyeol stealthily makes his way to the kitchen. He avoids being in the laptop’s camera line of vision. He took a few cookies from the jar and also pours himself a cup of coffee before tiptoeing out of the kitchen.

Chanyeol places his cup on the table. Weirdly, he has not seen Junmyeon yet until he feels the wind coming from the opened front door. Walking to the porch, Chanyeol sees Junmyeon is pressing the soil into the pot. Once he is satisfied with it, he removes the plastic blanket draped on his lap. With a smile, Chanyeol leans himself onto the doorframe while taking another bite of his cookie. It’s been a while since Junmyeon starts gardening again. His friend was pretty devastated when his former plant died.

 _How cute_.

After Junmyeon is done, he turns his wheelchair around and found Chanyeol looking at him amusingly. “Chanyeol! You’re awake!”

The taller nods before fetching Junmyeon’s cardigan that hangs on the coat stand beside him. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” He drapes the cardigan over Junmyeon’s shoulder. Why is Junmyeon wearing such thin layers? The wind is still rather chilly.

“Thanks,” Junmyeon mutters. “I waited for a long time but you didn’t wake up even when I shake your arms.”

“Ahh…” No doubt he was really out of it yesterday.

Speaking of yesterday, Chanyeol’s lip unconsciously tugged upwards after thinking about Junmyeon’s words. If Junmyeon said nothing is going to happen between him and Sehun, then Chanyeol would undoubtedly believe it.

“Is Sehun still in the meeting?”

Oh, that was what he’s been doing? Chanyeol figured that he was video-calling someone important. But still, it’s a sight to see when you’re wearing a suit with pajama pants on. “Yeah, I think he is almost done though. Let me help you.” Chanyeol holds the pot while Junmyeon takes off his gloves and cleans his hand at the pipe nearby.

Drying his hands with a clean tissue, Junmyeon then takes the pot back from Chanyeol’s hands. “I’m going to Mrs. Green house to get some insecticide.”

“Oh, I’ll come with you.” Chanyeol’s hand almost reach for his coat.

“No, I can go by myself. It’s just a block behind, Chanyeol. Eat your breakfast first.”

 _That’s too bad_. Although Junmyeon really is well on his own, still Chanyeol does worry sometimes. But then again, if it’s Mrs. Green’s house then it’s fine. This is not the first time Junmyeon went back and forth alone to her house. It’s better than letting Junmyeon roam alone in the town. He still remembers Junmyeon’s first time getting lost on his way to the town. Best belief Chanyeol didn’t let Junmyeon out of his sight for 3 months straight.

“Be careful,” Chanyeol advises him.

“Always. But Chanyeol,” Junmyeon calls him as he fiddles with his fingers. An act where Chanyeol knows Junmyeon is about to ask him a favor that he doubts whether he is going to like it or not. “Can you please make up with Sehun?”

 _Yeap_ , Chanyeol thought so. “Why me?”

“Because I know you have a bigger heart.” When Chanyeol refuses to look at him, Junmyeon sighs, pulling the hem of Chanyeol's shirt. “Please? You know it puts me in a hard position if both of you are not talking to each other.”

As much as Chanyeol doesn’t want to put down his pride, but Junmyeon has a point. It wasn’t just the twin towers that are affected, Junmyeon who happens to be the subject of the argument is also feeling the awkward tension. And Chanyeol hates that Junmyeon who is innocent, having to have to bear the burden as well.

“Okay but if he starts making me angry again, then I’ll forget it.”

That seems enough to make Junmyeon smile again. “Sweet. That’ll do.”

Junmyeon bids him goodbye before wheeling himself out from his house. Now that Junmyeon is out, it’s just going to be Sehun and him. How great. Now let’s just pray that Chanyeol actually manages to apologize without creating another fight. But if it does lead to that, that’ll be on Sehun.

Going back into the house, it seems like Sehun is done with whatever meeting he had. The latter has his laptop cast to the side while he scrolls something on his phone. Chanyeol really wished he doesn’t have to do this but he tells Junmyeon that he will. Taking a long inhale of breath, Chanyeol picks up his mug and makes his way to the seat adjacent to Sehun.

Not sure how to start, he didn’t really think this one through when he tries to take Sehun’s slice of apples. Being the brat the latter is, Sehun pulls the plate before Chanyeol could stab one with his fork. _How childish_ , Chanyeol huffs.

“Get your own apples.” The younger says and Chanyeol tries to not let it get to him. Isn’t this how Sehun and himself usually are whenever one tries to steal the other’s food? _Right_. “Stingy.” Chanyeol mumbles loud enough for Sehun to catch it. “Anyways, it’s not like I really wanted to eat it.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Then what do you really want?”

Of course, Sehun sees right through him almost instantly. But then again, between those two, Chanyeol has the bigger ego so it’s unusual for Chanyeol to approach Sehun first. “Well, firstly,” Chanyeol clears his throat. “I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was just—”

“Hold up,” Sehun raises his hand to stop Chanyeol from continuing. “Are these your words or Junmyeon’s words?”

“Errr both?” Chanyeol’s not sure of himself. He wouldn’t have said anything if Junmyeon didn’t ask him to. “The point is I’m sorry and we really made Junmyeon worried yesterday so let’s just shake our hands and pretend that nothing happens.” When Sehun only stared at his hanging hand, Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s wrist then makes both of them shake hands. “For Junmyeon.” He says before releasing.

Although it’s not technically the ideal apology but at least he said what he had to and Sehun doesn’t seem to comment on it. Instead, he just shrugs before going back to his phone and apples. “You’re really weird, Chanyeol.”

“Haa?!” The brunet looks at Sehun, offended. “You’re not one to say when you’re wearing a suit with _that_ pants.”

“This was the last minute!” For the first time since they fought (which was not long ago anyways,) Chanyeol manages to draw out a light-hearted laugh from Sehun. “And that’s not what I meant.”

Chanyeol waits for Sehun to tell him further what he meant. But instead, the younger opens his mouth before shaking his head and said to forget about it. It’s not like Chanyeol wasn’t curious about what Sehun wanted to say but he thinks that Sehun backpedaled because it’s better that way. Obviously, it is about Junmyeon and there might be a possibility a new fight would arise, so it’s better for them to not say anything.

 _For Junmyeon_ , Chanyeol thinks.

At the same time, Sehun keeps his words to himself. He wanted to say that Chanyeol is confused about his own feelings but Chanyeol is probably not ready to have this talk. Thus, it would lead to another argument. If it weren’t for Junmyeon, Sehun wouldn’t mind to take up another argument as long as Chanyeol can stop being indecisive.

But again, it’s _for Junmyeon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Initially, Sehun wanted to take Junmyeon out again. He searched for all the possible places that they could go but as Junmyeon said, there’s not really much anything in this small town. He even went as far as asking Chanyeol for places, though as expected, Chanyeol stuck his tongue out and refused to tell him anything.

But when Sehun finally decided to take Junmyeon to a park nearby, he couldn’t proceed as plan after finding Junmyeon clutching his head while he is trembling in the living room. _Another headache?_ He notices too that Junmyeon seems to have a frequent headache. When he is asked about it, Junmyeon says that it usually happens when he is tired. After all, Junmyeon went out gardening and also to his neighbor’s house today.

“Sehun, I need plastic!” Junmyeon suddenly shouts, covering his mouth with his palm. The brown-haired male scurries immediately then rummages through the cabinet drawers. “Hurry!”

“Coming!” At last, he just empties the bag of chips into a bowl and runs toward the blond male. Instantly after the bag is in Junmyeon’s hands, everything that Junmyeon ate for breakfast pours out into the bag.

If this was anyone, Sehun would have put a distance because the smell of vomit could easily trigger Sehun to puke as well but for Junmyeon, he holds it in as he rubs Junmyeon’s back. Even as a bystander, Sehun feels the pain of having to force everything out.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry, Sehun. For you to see this…” Junmyeon croaks out after wiping his mouth with the tissues Sehun handed to him. “It’s disgusting.”

“Shhh. Don’t talk.”

Once Junmyeon is done, Sehun disposes the bag into the trash and straightaway takes it outside to the front. He worries that any leftover scent of vomit would make Junmyeon (and himself) dizzy. It’s also a relief that Sehun bought an air freshener spray from the last time he went out with Junmyeon. The mint scent would help Junmyeon feel much better.

“You sure you don’t want to go to the clinic. This is becoming worrisome.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he leans his head on the back of the sofa. “It’s fine. I think I just ate something bad this morning.”

“I don’t think so,” Sehun replies. If it was the breakfast, then Sehun and Chanyeol would be affected as well. However, Sehun didn’t feel any nausea neither did Chanyeol. The vomiting is one thing, but the constant headaches are another. “Junmyeon, I really think we should.”

Breathing out a sigh, Junmyeon takes out a small white paper bag behind him. “I’ve already got my medicine, Sehun. See,” He shows the insides of it where there are a few different types of pills. “It’ll get better, don’t worry.”

How can Sehun not worry when he looks this pale? Still, Junmyeon stubbornness when he is sick is something that never changed from 2 years ago. “I’ll carry you to your room.” Sehun says.

“I can do it—”

“No. Let me.” Sehun insists sternly.

Without objections, Junmyeon let Sehun carry him into his room. Furthermore, he feels kind of sleepy and he yearns the softness of his pillow immediately.

It’s like an automatic switch, as soon as Junmyeon’s head hit the bed, the blond immediately falls into a deep sleep. This really doesn’t make Sehun’s worries lessens. Even if Junmyeon said it was because he did some outdoor activities this morning, still… he seems pretty ill to him. Junmyeon better eats all his medicine or Sehun won’t have the choice but to force the doctor to visit Junmyeon’s home. Thinking about it again, that’s not a bad idea.

Sehun was about to bring Junmyeon’s wheelchair into his room until his phone buzzes in his pocket. The great thing is that he had put it on silent or else he might have woken Junmyeon up. Exiting to the living room, Sehun fishes out his phone and answers the call. “Lay! How’s it going?”

Lay, his best friend from work. It’s not usual for Sehun to get along with his colleague extremely well but Lay is his senior and also the one that has been supporting him since day 1. _“Good. Good. How about you? When are you coming home?”_

Sehun exhales, lounging himself onto the single chair by the heater. “Not so bad. I was actually thinking about extending my stay here.”

 _“Really?”_ Lay sounds genuinely surprised. “ _Why is it necessary though?”_

The brown-haired male peeks into Junmyeon’s room to check the sleeping male before answering to his friend. “Let’s just say the plan to bring him home might need a little more work. I’m not leaving without him.”

_“Ooo~ How righteous of you.”_

“I’m determined.”

Although he did say his purpose to meet Junmyeon is solely to be back in Junmyeon’s life again. However, Sehun feared that one day if he left without strings attached, Junmyeon might run away again. He did it once. And he can do it again. Especially when Junmyeon still doesn’t see how much he worth to Sehun.

He can’t spend another 2 years in the dark looking for Junmyeon.

“ _Speaking of Junmyeon, this is exactly why I’m calling you.”_ Lay says. Instantly, Sehun’s ears perk up. _Junmyeon_? For what reason that had Lay reaching out to him? “ _Have you always known that Junmyeon became paraplegic after he left?”_

Now, Lay definitely has his full attention. He never told anyone else about that information, not like he contacted anyone from home except for the means of work. “I find out after I met him. How did you know about that?”

“ _Well, apparently my wife’s senior at the new hospital that she got transferred to kind of showed her the pictures of her patients that was taken in 2017. That’s about two years ago, right? Cherryl said something like there were mostly kids, one elderly and by the corner a man, roughly early 20s with blond hair.”_

“Wait,” Sehun pauses. Blond hair… “You’re not suggesting that the man is Junmyeon, right?”

 _“I’m not.”_ Lay continues. _“Except that, I’m telling you straight to the point that the blond man is indeed, Junmyeon!”_

Despite being surprised at the coincidence, nothing of this is news to him. Before this, Chanyeol told him that Junmyeon lost his legs even before he moved into Rafflesia Town. So it makes sense if the accident happens 2 years ago. Sehun is just curious as to exactly when and how it happened. Who was the cause of it? “Are your wife sure that’s Junmyeon?”

 _“Positive, Sehun. You know my wife has met him plenty of times right? And also, her senior even confirms that the blond guy’s name is Junmyeon. But here’s the catch…”_ Sehun readies himself. _“It appears that Junmyeon's accident happened just by the west wing of the Wu’s Mall. At the crossroad.”_

“What?!” Sehun yells, and if anyone walks by the house, they too would have heard Sehun’s loud voice. “Is that true?”

 _“Sehun, you got to stop doubting my sources.”_ Lay exasperates on the other line _. “But yes, it happened there. And you know how many times there’s an accident near the Wu Mall in the span of 5 years? Two! One happened in 2014 and another happened in—”_

“2017…” Sehun finishes for him. Of course, he remembers that accident. It was on the day he had to leave China to finish off his remaining two months training. It was also the last day he saw Junmyeon before the latter went missing. Right after Junmyeon exited the entrance, he was dragged into his sister’s car and left for the airport. Sehun didn’t even get to glance one last time to Junmyeon, not like he can because the blond must have gotten far.

It was that night when he arrived at his apartment in China that Sehun read the articles about the accident happened in front of the mall. “But how can I not know that was Junmyeon? Did you know it was him?” Sehun asks back.

 _“I would have told you if I did. But I didn’t and I think most people didn’t either. Here take a look at what I sent.”_ Putting Lay on loudspeaker, he opens the links that Lay sent to him on his phone. It’s a couple of articles about the said car accident.

 _10th September 2017._ The unfortunate event unfolds as Driver A, 34 fails to stop his car in time before hitting one of the passers-by, crossing the road.

He clicks on another article and reads sentence by sentence, and again no name or any details were provided.

“How come not one of these articles provide any details of the victim?” Sehun mutters to himself when he realizes that the articles were very vague on the victim’s part. _“I remember on that same day before the news breaks out, we were told that it was someone important and the details of the victim shouldn’t be disclosed or spread to anyone. The victim headed straight to the hospital together with Mr. Wu so everyone assumed it was your relative or someone.”_

"Did you said, my father?"

_"Yeah, he went to the hospital soon after. Only him though."_

This too much to process. Understandably, he didn't know this because he was away for 2 months. But at least his family could have filled him in when he returned after completing his training and when Sehun had obviously been looking around for Junmyeon.

All this time they knew what happened to Junmyeon but why none of them bother to tell him? He doubts they know Junmyeon’s whereabouts but the least, the _very_ least they could do is not lie to him. Back then when he asked what happened to Junmyeon after he left, all of them said they didn’t know.

Calming his head down, he starts to think more rationally. Maybe this is Junmyeon’s request or Bora’s. Yeah. He’ll go with that. He hopes that is the case.

“Lay, thank you so much for this information.” Sehun thanks his friend. One of the many mysteries of Junmyeon is solved. Though, Sehun can’t say he’s happy about the revelation.

_“Anytime, dude. Call me if you need me.”_

With that, Sehun ends the call with his friend. Heaving out a sigh, Junmyeon is not the only one that’s going to have another severe headache. Reluctantly, Sehun strides to Junmyeon's room.

Watching Junmyeon sleep in the center of the bed, Sehun really can’t stress on how many times he broke down at his home because he was missing Junmyeon. It's not like Sehun asked for much, but at least if they're trying to hide Junmyeon's location, then at least tell him that it was _that_ day that Junmyeon lost his legs.

There is a space on Junmyeon's right side and Sehun sits just next to him. All he wants to do now is just give Junmyeon a big tight hug. How can he not know the day he left for China, is the same day that Junmyeon lost so much. All at once.

Many theories flash in his head and the worst-case scenario is that it had actually been them, his family, that’s responsible for Junmyeon's accident. Junmyeon was running when he exited the mall. He ran like his life depended on it and what if that was the reason why he got into an accident?

_Is it really them?_

It's possible and Sehun's stomach churns at it.

"No," Sehun buries his face in his hands. Sehun is not one to shed a tear but he can't help the ones that are escaping at the corners of his eyes. "I won't forgive myself." He mumbles as he tries to blink them away.

_It's really not fair._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One of the things that Chanyeol hated is having inflexible working time. Chanyeol wishes that he could punch in early and go home exactly 8 hours after that but he's not in luck at that part. Most of the time he gets so exhausted that he barely eats anything. Junmyeon though wouldn’t let him go to bed with an empty stomach.

Now, he's home at last! Initially, he wanted to stop by his house to take 3 more volumes of One Piece but _meh_ he can do that tomorrow. He just wants to lie on Junmyeon's bed already.

It's a bit suspicious when he enters the home and Junmyeon isn't at his usual place. Sehun too was nowhere to be found. He called for Junmyeon, only for him to get silence in return. Thinking that Junmyeon might be sleeping, he heads straightaway to their shared bedroom.

And he's not at all expect to see Junmyeon on the bed with Sehun who lies on his side beside the blond male. "You've got to be kidding," Chanyeol mutters, gritting his teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Junmyeon.” Sehun replies simply. “He told me to accompany him to sleep."

Chanyeol squints his eyes at Sehun. Is he telling the truth? But then again, it's possible too because Junmyeon hates sleeping alone after he has nightmares. Kind of like a little child but Chanyeol doesn't mind it one bit.

The thing is, Chanyeol would have argued further if it weren't for him who is too exhausted to even be angry. "Did he woke up sweating again?" Chanyeol asks while unbuttoning down his shirt.

Sehun looks terribly guilty before nodding. "He did."

"Has Junmyeon eaten?"

"Yeah, right after he woke up. Then he went to sleep after eating his medicine."

After he successfully changes into his t-shirt and sweatpants, Chanyeol demands Sehun to scoot over until he is at the edge of the bed. "Sometimes I would change his position of sleeping so he wouldn't get sore." The brunet places one pillow in between Junmyeon's legs before pulling the smaller's arm until he is turned and lay on his side. Chanyeol helps to adjust the pillow on his legs and also the position of his arms.

All while, Sehun looks at how Chanyeol gently takes care of Junmyeon. He wants that. Sehun wants to be able to do the things that Chanyeol can do. Not just helping himself to bed but also during his daily activities.

If only Junmyeon let him. If only Junmyeon would give Sehun a chance.

As Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon's waist, Chanyeol gently places Junmyeon's hands to his neck. Almost automatically, Junmyeon moves in his sleep and pulls Chanyeol closer by the neck on an instinct. The blond would be so confused when he wakes up, having to be sandwiched in between the giants.

"I'll only let this one thing happen once and that's because I'm so fucking exhausted." Chanyeol threatens but his voice bears just slight intimidation.

 _Fair enough_ , Sehun says to himself. Despite his eyes getting heavier, Sehun can’t easily shake off what was revealed today. In fact, it's the only thing that he has been thinking throughout the whole day until the sun goes down.

The " _what ifs"_ really taunts him. If his brother and sister didn't chase him away, if Sehun actually followed Junmyeon out, would Junmyeon be safe from the accident? Would he still be able to walk?

Chanyeol can't say that he knows Sehun well. But at least he knows what it means when someone keeps exhaling like the world is going to end tomorrow. "You know, I might not be the brightest person in this room but I know something is bothering you."

"It's nothing."

Chanyeol gives Sehun 3 seconds to change his mind for him to tell him. When Sehun didn't say anything further, Chanyeol takes that as a cue for him to shut everything away as he readies to shut his consciousness.

However, just when Chanyeol thought he was so close to sleep, he hears Sehun mumbling. "Maybe you're right, Chanyeol. The city...is not the best to be his home."

 _Sehun only realizing that now?_ It's what Chanyeol has been trying to tell him but the latter insist on how the city is where Junmyeon belonged. _What bullshit._ He would have emphasized that more if it weren't for the fact that he is too lazy to even open his mouth.

"However," Sehun continues, "I still want to bring him back to the city. I want to live with him by my side. I would like to come home to him waiting for me in the living room. And you don't understand how lucky you are to experience that."

Even if Sehun didn’t lay it out for him, Chanyeol knows exactly how lucky he is. The brown-haired male isn’t special, he wants those things from Junmyeon as well. Which is why he won't give Junmyeon up so easily.

"I don't know how you did it." Sehun mumbles to himself. He didn't really expect Chanyeol to still be awake but it proves that Chanyeol indeed has been listening after the latter replies.

"Did what exactly?"

The room is dark now but Chanyeol can see how Sehun shifts and now he is leaning on his elbow. He sees how Sehun did nothing but watches Junmyeon sleeping. "How did you moved on from him? From Junmyeon I meant. I tried a few times and the instant he says ‘good morning’ to me, I feel like it hit me back to square one." The question is probably a tad insensitive. But Sehun is genuinely amazed. "I know it's one of the reasons why you don't want to let go of him."

Did Sehun really think it was easy? It was hard for Chanyeol to be constantly reminded that he can’t have Junmyeon. But it's different. Despite getting rejected, Chanyeol didn't go through what Sehun does. He remembers Sehun telling him about a guy named Kris who Junmyeon used to tag after him. And Chanyeol figured that Sehun must have spent years of jealousy storing in his heart. Maybe that's why Sehun comes off as someone who is persistent when it comes to Junmyeon.

Chanyeol, however, knew that Junmyeon would never leave him. Where could Junmyeon possibly go? The blond didn't even have a reason to not stay by Chanyeol's side. Plus, Junmyeon did mention that it would take years for him to go back into a relationship.

2 years ago, Chanyeol thought that he would have ample time to move on. And he did. He then met Baekhyun and it was love at first sight when Baekhyun first stepped into the bar. The black-haired male was like the completion of Chanyeol’s life.

But why at the same time, he hates when Sehun says it out like that. Chanyeol felt like it's not wrong but it isn’t right either. "Whatever, Sehun. Go to sleep." He says finally.

He really doesn’t want to think about it. It's not worth it. He's just waiting till the time all of this will be over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Junmyeon wakes up in confusion. And being cramped. Let's just say he had no recollection of how he manage to be sandwiched in between his two friends but he doesn't object whatever this is. He likes these natural heating pillows.

Later that evening, it was Chanyeol's idea to bring everyone to the cinema to watch the new Marvel movie. Apparently it is news to Sehun because he didn't think this small town has any theatres and Chanyeol took offense on it. "We're the small town of Rafflesia, not Transylvania." Chanyeol had defended his hometown.

Of course, Baekhyun is invited as well and Sehun makes it a big deal that this was a double date despite Chanyeol who keeps making disgusted faces whenever Sehun says that. However, the two towers manage to be civilized enough as both of them are actually two huge Marvel fans.

At least the outcome of this "double date" is that Chanyeol and Sehun manage to converse more than 15 minutes without any snarky remarks. Just two passionate Marvel fans discussing theories.

The last stop is of course at their home. Junmyeon insisted to have dinner at home because he says he is quite exhausted from being outside. So, they ended out having Chinese takeout to eat them at Junmyeon's warm home.

Just after Sehun had clear the table, he joins Junmyeon on the sofa while Baekhyun strums Chanyeol's guitar. "Come on, you said you would show me." Baekhyun hits Chanyeol playfully.

Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, it's not ready."

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol and Baekhyun back and forth before he has an idea of what they are talking about. "Is this about that song? What was it?" He snaps his fingers, trying to remember what Chanyeol had told him. "Fairy Tail!"

"Bingo!” Baekhyun cheers. “He said he will learn it in one week's time but it's been two weeks!" The black-haired male then turns to Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn't usually make any puppy dog faces to beg, mainly because Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is already like a puppy himself, but he is doing one now albeit Chanyeol’s weak heart. "Please~" he begs. "At least show me what you got so far."

"Come on, Chanyeol." Junmyeon chuckles. "It's not like you're not ready. We've heard you played it flawlessly."

This adds up to Baekhyun's anticipation. The song was requested by Baekhyun because his boyfriend loves the anime Fairy Tail so much. He even set his ringtone to its theme song. For this reason, he made a promise to Baekhyun to play one of the slow theme songs for him.

Chanyeol is not at all a musical genius. But he thinks he's probably skillful enough to impress a lot of people. He plays both guitar and piano. But for Baekhyun, he would want to play it on a piano.

At last, Chanyeol finally agrees because he can't say no to his boyfriend at all. Even though he is saving the occasion for their first month's anniversary, but what’s the harm in doing it now? He can just pick another song for Baekhyun later. He disappears into Junmyeon's room to take out his keyboard. He places it in the middle of the living room and Baekhyun brings two stools to the keyboard; one for him and one for Chanyeol.

 

♪ ~

 

The tune starts as Baekhyun closes his eyes in excitement. He lets the music flows into his ear like honey while reminiscing how much he loved this show when he was still in high school. It brings him so much nostalgia.

Although, Junmyeon has never watched it, but in his opinion, it's one of the best music that existed. It makes him want to close his eyes as well. It's really beautiful. When he has his mind engulfed in the music, suddenly there's a pair of lips that collide with his cheeks, making him opens his eyes in surprise. If he's not mistaken, at the same time Chanyeol missed a key but he resumes it as if nothing happened.

"Sehun." Junmyeon half-heartedly warns. "They're here."

"Everyone here knows I love you, Junmyeon." Sehun says it smugly as he shifts closer to Junmyeon. The blond doesn’t have an answer to that so he looks ahead, focusing on Chanyeol that's starting to play another piece.

This time, Chanyeol looked pretty immersed as he plays. The song is even sadder than before and it sends chills down his spine. Just out of the blue, Junmyeon is reminded that it's already been two weeks since Sehun's stay. He should be leaving any time now. "You're going back soon, right?" Junmyeon finds himself asking to Sehun. "To the city, I meant."

The younger bites his lips before sitting up straight. "Only if you come with me."

"Sehun we talked about this," Junmyeon exhales, turning to look at Sehun in the eyes. "You know I can’t go back there."

"Because of my family?" Sehun asks back, trying to keep his voice low. If Chanyeol hears this, he might just throw the piano at him. Unbeknown to him, Chanyeol's ears twitch at the mention of ‘city’ "Junmyeon, I'm not trying to push you on something impossible. I know you miss the city. I saw how your eyes sparkle when I talk to you about my home. I know you miss your life there."

"And that life is gone, Sehun." Junmyeon tries to show no emotion on his face as he whispers back. "Nothing waits for me there."

"Am I counted as nothing?" Sehun meant those words to stay in his head but he guesses it slips out of his mouth smoothly. "I can help you start again there. We can rent an apartment together. Your family can visit you often, find a job that's suitable for you."

For a second Junmyeon is stunned. He sees how Sehun is determined to make it happen. But why? Why go to such greater lengths for him? Although the offer is tempting but there's one thing that Sehun forgets. "And when your family finds me, would you go against them for me?"

This got Sehun speechless for a moment. "What?"

"Sehun, I know you flew here without your family's knowledge. Why is that?" Sehun opens his mouth to try and answer but Junmyeon beats him to it. "Because you don't think they're ready to take me back. You know exactly that they won't, right?”

"But I'm not asking you to be with them. Forget the Wus. Forget them. Even I don’t think my family deserves you." Sehun says, surprising Junmyeon. "I'm asking you for a new start, Junmyeon. With me. And only me. I'm not so great Junmyeon but I'll try to make it up to you after all these years. I will try to make you happy."

Damn, it almost got into Junmyeon’s mind. No, he's not swaying. Junmyeon is not going to sway, he reminds himself. Remember what he told Chanyeol. _Remember it_. But above all, the temptation wasn't because of the things that Sehun promised him. But it was the idea of being with Sehun. Moving on with Sehun. Taking another step further with Sehun. He's going to love again. Junmyeon's going to have a lover and a future with Sehun and it sounds so pleasing to him that he wants to say yes immediately.

But there's no such thing as forever.

There's no guarantee that there will be no hardships that will be in their way. There's no guarantee that the happiness he envisions would last long.

It's not like Junmyeon doesn't have the confidence to go through them. God, with Sehun beside him, he thinks he can get stronger. It's just that... Junmyeon is afraid of pouring too much effort and love on something uncertain because out of everyone, he has the most to lose. If it doesn't work out, he can't bear having to start all over again like he did 2 years ago. If Sehun comes to hate him too after Junmyeon has given every part of him, he doesn’t know how he will be able to live.

"I'm sorry, Sehun." Junmyeon says one last time before moving away from Sehun as he reaches for his wheelchair. Why out of all time they decided to talk about it now? He can't show that he's close to crying in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Sehun is left there on the couch for the many times his heart was torn into pieces. It's his fault anyway for never knowing how to give up. He didn’t look up from where Junmyeon had sat previously even when the latter has already excused himself to the bathroom.

Maybe it's really time for Sehun to give up. The last thing he wants is for Junmyeon to hate him. But at least, Sehun needs answers. What is Sehun exactly to him? Before he goes back home, does he really have no place in Junmyeon's heart?

_I've got to ask him this._

Sehun is determined as he stands up but then, Chanyeol suddenly is on his feet as well, making the stool screech. _What's his problem_ , Sehun glares at the elder before trying to go to Junmyeon's room. Chanyeol steps away from the keyboard as he blocks Sehun's path. "You're not going anywhere."

"Park, stay out of this." When Sehun takes a step forward, Chanyeol moves to the direction Sehun is going, successfully blocking him again. "What the fuck is your problem, Chanyeol?"

"My problem is that if you keep up that act, I'm going to throw you out of this damn house." Chanyeol snarls, his tone is nothing but venomous.

 _Fuck_ , Sehun really has no time for this shit. Until when does Chanyeol has to be a pain in his fucking ass? "It's not even your house. So move along before I'm going to get really mad."

"Wow, how scary," The brunet says in a mocking tone. Baekhyun who is still sitting at the keyboard stays motionless as he doesn't know what to do. Usually, if the twin towers banter like a child, Baekhyun can easily break them apart. But now, it doesn’t seem such a good idea based on their faces. "You're leaving tomorrow morning." Chanyeol declares.

"What the fuck? How did you get to decide that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sehun?" Chanyeol chortles. "You asked him to the city, he said no. You asked him to be his lover, he said no. He's just putting up with you until your time here is up."

 _That's not true!_ Chanyeol has no idea what he is talking about. He is just an outsider who didn’t even come close to see how Junmyeon is when he's with Sehun. "Keep talking bullshit."

"Face it, Sehun! Why is it so hard for you to accept that he is happy here?"

"Really?" This time, it is Sehun whose corner of his lips turns upwards slightly. "That's not what you said on the first night of our meeting. Or has it changed because you don't want to lose to me? Guess what, Park, Junmyeon is not a prize. I'm doing everything so that it can benefit Junmyeon at the end of the day."

"Now that is bullshit." Chanyeol spat. "If you really think of Junmyeon, you would have back away the moment he rejected you for the first time." Chanyeol continues as he gets closer to Sehun. He's never seen Sehun this riled up and it pleases Chanyeol. _Yes_. _Lose your cool._ He's just like any other spoiled rich kid who is throwing a tantrum that he is not getting what he wished for. "And that, Sehun, makes you a coward."

Sehun scoffs. "A coward?" Out of all the things Chanyeol could have insulted him, he chooses the word that best fitted Chanyeol's situation more than his. "No, Park. The one who is a coward in this house right now is _you_ because all this while, you can't even bring yourself to admit that you are _still_ in love with Junmyeon." That was the hardest blow Sehun had ever served. He's not proud of it especially because Baekhyun is still with them.

Chanyeol's anger subdues and turns into panic as he looks at Sehun then Baekhyun. His boyfriend has this unreadable expression on his face. "You're just shifting this on me now, huh? Baekhyun, don't trust what he said."

"Oh please, Chanyeol. You know damn well I'm right."

Now, Chanyeol has his hands around Sehun's collars. Baekhyun is immediately on his feet as he tries to entangle his boyfriend's hold from the younger. "Now that your relationship is going downhill, you're trying to drag mine as well!"

Baekhyun really fears that his boyfriend is going to rip Sehun's shirt but thankfully, the brunet releases his grip. If it weren't for Chanyeol fearing that Baekhyun might get hurt while trying to break them up, he wouldn’t have done so.

After being released, instead of staying away, Sehun laughs. He laughs and it sounded both miserable and taunting. "Ask him, Baekhyun." The brown-haired male turns to Baekhyun. "Ask Chanyeol who he cuddles with every night."

Baekhyun freezes in his spot as Sehun continues. "Ask your boyfriend, how many times he kisses Junmyeon's forehead in a week or no, maybe a day. And ask him how many times he gets jealous of me trying to be close to Junmyeon because he can't stand the idea of Junmyeon having someone other than him? And lastly," Sehun pauses as he turns to look at Chanyeol with the coldest eyes fuel with much rage. "Ask your boyfriend when he is going to stop denying that the real reason he can't stand me is because he's still in love with Junmyeon."

Chanyeol has never felt so many emotions right now all at once. He is angry, he is frustrated, confused and even shocked. He wanted to deny all of them. Baekhyun is there for God's sake, tell him that it is incorrect! But why can’t he find his voice? He is still stunned by Sehun's words because never had he actually saw it that way. Is it possible to love two people at once?

And the way Baekhyun is looking down onto his hands as if he knew it all along. Even when Chanyeol didn't understand his feelings. He didn't want this. He didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. "Baek—”

"Out."

All heads turn to the man on the wheelchair at the door frame of his room. The blond male's hand grips tightly on the hem of his shirt as he repeats. "Out. Both of you. I don’t want to see any of you for the time being." Something in Junmyeon’s tone that has all of them gulping in fear. He’s furious now.

Junmyeon then wheels himself to Baekhyun. Even though Baekhyun has his head low, Junmyeon knows that his friend is close to tears. "Baekhyun, I'm... I'm sorry."

Baekhyun did well trying to contain his cry but the minute he looks up to Junmyeon's face, every control he has just vanished. Couldn't sit there any longer, Baekhyun grabs his phone and runs out from the house.

Chanyeol too grabs his wallet and phone and immediately runs after his boyfriend.

And that leaves Sehun and Junmyeon in the quiet house. Sehun can tell that Junmyeon is burning in anger right now. "Junmyeon, I didn't mean to—”

"No, Sehun. You meant this to happen. You could have told him when Baekhyun's not around! He did nothing wrong, Sehun." Junmyeon can't bring himself to look at Sehun. He’s too disappointed to do so. If he knew that bringing his two close friends together would hurt everyone this much, he would rather be alone.

It is even fine if it was Junmyeon who is hurting. But Baekhyun really did nothing wrong. He didn’t deserve to be dragged down because of Junmyeon. "I should have known that I was the cause of all of this." Junmyeon mumbles, his voice is shaking. He is so close to tears that any minute now, his eyes will be wet again. "Go home Sehun. It's time that you do."

Still not looking up to Sehun, Junmyeon heads inside his room then shuts the door loudly, leaving Sehun alone in the living room.

 

This time, Sehun can’t deny that he definitely fucked up big time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i know i'm late!! I'm veryy verry veryy sorry! so i hope u enjoy this very long chapter. ahahah well just like the title, it all goes down ajsnsd but hey the fluff at the beginning ay ay ay ahahha anyways, the next update will be next two weeks. I'm almost at the end of my internship so i hope after that, i can update as usual. ^^ hope u like this chapter although it's just Chanyeol vs Sehun ajhsskdl i wonder if most of you guys are still team sehun or you're team chanyeol hahahah see ya next update!Again, im sorry for late update :(
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, thank you for those who left kudos and comments! love u uwuw <3
> 
>  
> 
> *yall can find me on twitter @kjmxing


End file.
